The Other Hero
by SpitfireWestAllen15
Summary: Charley Burgess is just a regular girl living in Central City, trying to make a small difference in the world. All that changes after the Particle Accelerator explodes, and Charley's life changes forever. Can her new friends at STAR Labs help her with her new life, or will she follow in the footsteps in her greatest betrayer? Might contain some good ol' Westallen ;)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Central City: the town bursting with life. Compared to other US cities such as Gotham or Star City, it's an idealistic place for the kind-hearted to live. And whenever the city is in peril, they have their Scarlet Speedster, their Red Streak, the Flash. The speed-powered hero protects his beloved city from other meta-humans, such as himself, but these variations have bad intentions for the Flash, Central City, and the world. But these people didn't always exist. After years of production from the team at S.T.A.R Labs, the revolutionary Particle Accelerator went online. This machine was supposed to change the world for the better. On the contrary, many people died, many more injured and scarred, both emotionally and physically. It also created anomalies, creating a pathway for new criminals and villains. From what you've previously heard, only one of these anomalies became a hero, legendary. Let me tell you a story; the story of the unrecognised, heroic anomaly.

'And make sure you take Clark around the block an extra lap, 'kay? I'm sure I don't need to remind you of Mr Halberstadt's surprise last week of a tor n up rug, Charley?'

Glancing down at the proud Great Dane, the intern to one of Central City's finest veterinarians gulped down the fear of losing that internship she'd moved halfway around the globe for.

'Trust me, Selina, this pup'll be hitting the sack as soon as he gets home, don't you worry. He's not the only one who needs to burn off energy.'

The leading vet gave her another look, probably half of it consisting of judging her accent, before turning back to her current patient. Right then, Charley thought to herself, just have to walk these 'dogs', finish up clinic, and then be back to the apartment in time to watch the Particle Accelerator turn on. Today's a big day.

It's very easy to say that Central City was very different to her home country. It wasn't even the CBD, and each step meant nearly bumping into someone else. Trying to not do this was very difficult trying to handle four energetic dogs at the same time. Charley's mind shifted from the dogs back to the clinic, to the cats there. She'd always been fond of cats and dogs, and animals in general. She was that weird kid in grade three who would get all upset and flustered with someone stepped on an ant or spider, the kid in high school who would be only girl not all skirmish from wading around in flood water for service, trying to find injured or lost pets, and would probably even help the wildlife and pests. Her pets back home sometimes felt more like family than her biological one and her own species. This included her horse, Blake. The majestic gelding had always had her back, and had been her escape from the hardships of the real world, including school. Her family believed her to be focusing too much on how high she was jumping and not enough on how low her grades were getting. She was incredibly smart, and she was wasting her brains on nothing but YouTube, horses, and other stupid dreams and ideas. So at age 15, she got herself a job, and by the time she was 19, had earned enough to get her away from the disapproving eyes from the people around her, away from her city, her country, and off to America to begin her apprenticeship to an equine chiropractor, her dream that had lasted 6 years, since she was a 14-year-old fantasizing future possibilities. Now here she was, in Central City, closer to the rest of her life than ever before. And now here she was, four dogs about to drag her across the busy road, car horns blaring at her as they inched closer.

'Oi, come here guys, Clark, Shayera, Bruce, Diana, get off the road…!', Charley shouted, bracing for impact…

And it came, but instead of a crushing coming in from both sides, it was an arm across her abdomen, pulling her back into a chest, dogs thumping against her legs. Opening her eyes, she saw that she and the dogs were safely on the side of the active road they had just come from. Turning around to thank her saviour before he or she could have a go at her for not paying attention, Charley prepared to see an officer or some humanitarian type thing.

'Hey, you alright? You could've been run over! Actually, your dogs were at a higher risk of being run over, but that doesn't mean you couldn't've, I mean over 4,735 pedestrians are run over in the U.S annually, but that's beside the point…'

He was a young man, early or mid-twenties she thought, and he did have an officer's badge, but he wasn't in uniform, and seemed to carrying around a briefcase of some sort… and even though it was a really inappropriate time to think so, he was quite good-looking. Hot, even. When Charley realised she was staring, she pushed a lock of caramel hair behind her ear, quickly looking down at her four-legged friends, making sure they were unharmed.

'Ahhm, yes, thank, I uhh, kinda zoned out, didn't even realise we were on the road but um… yeah, thank you very much, umm…?'

'Barry. Allen. CCPD forensic scientist.'

'Thanks Barry. I'm Charley Burgess, veterinarian intern', she said, shaking hands with the young CSI. Well, at least there was one person smiling at her thing morning. Barry smiled at her again, the a look or pure horror crossed his face, one Charley knew all too well. He glanced down at his watch, and took in a sharp breath.

Stammering out, Barry managed to say, 'Ah, look, I'm so sorry, I'm god, really late for work, which isn't unusual, but I really need to go, or my boss…'

'… will kill you. Trust me, know that all too well. Thanks again. See you round, now run, Barry, run!'

She didn't need to tell him twice as he took off down the street, racing off to whatever crime scene young, dorky investigators check out, with papers and equipment flying everywhere. Looking back at her companions, Charley saw that she wasn't the only one behind schedule, and took off in the opposite direction, barking dogs trailing behind.

 **Soooo, guys, what's the verdict? Crap writer? Stick to horse-riding and fangirling? No hate, but I'm all for constructive criticism as this is my first fanfic :D xx**

 **p.s. did you guys like the JL easter egg ;) did anyone notice it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

'Well, Charley, two minutes late. I believe that's a record of some kind for earliest time. Congrats on that,' Head Vet Selina told the stunned 20-year-old. Maybe now she ask about that early departure to watch the Particle Accelerator, just to make sure she was time just once. Many of the other casual employees and interns had left hours ago. The Accelerator went online at 7.30pm, and it was now 6.17pm. Plenty of time for her to get ready. Just as she was about to ask, a skinny old man burst through the main entrance, looking around frantically.

Selina stood up from her chair and questioned, 'Mr Malcolm, what is the issue? I trust our newest member arrived safely without complications?'

The man, Malcolm, looked at her for a moment before seemingly clearing his head and saying, 'Yes, of course, Dr Kyle, we just need some… assistance in settling her. Maybe someone to stay with her while that new gadget is getting the on-switch flicked.'

A sinking feeling pitted at the bottom of Charley's stomach. She was going to be asked. She was going to miss the accelerator completely. She cautiously turned to her supervisor, waiting for the verdict. Selina gave her that smile she always did when she wanted to clean out the bird cages, a sarcastically sympathetic one.

'I believe my intern here wouldn't mind, would you, Charley?'

'No, that's fine, Dr Kyle, may I ask one thing though?', she asked, squinting as though her possible rage might be too bright to bare. Selina gave a slight nod, already knowing the question. The pit that had been developing rapidly in Charley's stomach into a black hole became shallower, and the dwindling light lit up a fraction. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad, depending on who this new member was…

'Charley! Were you even listening?' Selina's voice jolted her back into reality. She began to rant to Charley about the new member and how crucial it was that its safety wasn't compromised for even a second. And that it was a cat, a she-cat.

'So, not to pry, Selina, but what's so special about this cat?' she asked as they walked along the clinic.

'That is classified information Ms Burgess. All you need to know is that this cat's safety and survival is of the utmost importance, so eyes on her at all times. Protect yourself as well, though I'm sure it'll be fine. See you later, Charley.'

And without the chance to ask another question, her supervisor closed the door, leaving a startled apprentice in a mystery room with a growling, mystery cat.

Cautiously turning on the spot, Charley looked across the bare, plain room to see this cat she'd been assigned to acre for. Except it was hardly small enough to be a cat. Well, not a domestic one anyway. As it crawled out of the safety of the corner, she could see it was closer to the size of a cheetah, maybe even leopard. She had stripes intertwining with spots all down her back, a rather rare design from nature. Classic cheetah 'tear stains' ran down from her eyes, meeting up with a cream coloured muzzle. Her general body colour was a creamy-brown red, quite beautifully set a background for the stunning twirls of stripes and spots, like a one-day artwork. Charley took the chance of inching a step closer, only to have the mystery cat reel backward in apprehension. She stuck out her hand, and lowered herself into a crouch, daring to make contact with the animal. And what she saw was incredible. Piercing blue eyes, unlike any she'd ever seen before, like a clean iceberg on the ocean.

'You're amazing, sweetie. Whatever breed you are, you're amazing.'

In that moment, the cat looked up at her with round, intense eyes, as though questioning her presence and motives. These eyes were ones that Charley found herself getting lost in, drowning in the bigger blue of them. She picked up one of the stuffed toys that had been left for the cat's enjoyment, and placed it gently between herself and the large cat, coaxing her forward. The proud animal gave it a glimpse, and then turned to grooming herself. Charley chuckled to herself; she always knew cats were intelligent, but this feline was witty, clever, and the cat herself knew it. Charley grabbed the pig's ear she'd been saving for Bruno earlier and put it next to the sad little parrot. This caught the cat's attention, ears perked forward, eyes widened, and then a lick of her chops before snatching it away and carefully picking away at it. Charley leaned back against the wall. Even though she couldn't watch the accelerator go on in person, this was still pretty damn cool.

Charley had begun her attempts at physically encountering the hybrid cat, but had had no such luck. Sighing, she reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out her iPhone, pressing down on the home button. 7.29pm.

'Holy shit, one minute, freakin' hell. Knew I should've set a reminder', she hissed, sliding over to Safari, and going to the live stream of Linda Park, some reporter, talking about the accelerator. She was prattling on about how it could change science forever, and make the world a better place. All this time however, the cat had begun to pace, ears pinned back, tail between her legs. Charley didn't make much of it; cats had a sixth sense, sure, but it wasn't always accurate in terms of level of danger. She turned back to the phone, just in time to see Park talking about how the current storm was somehow affecting the accelerator, and officials were trying to shut it down. The screen blacked out soon after, sound ceasing to come as well. The cat leapt into the air and extended her claws, baring her teeth, growling and hissing at the window.

'Hey it's okay. Good girl, I'm just gonna check it out, 'kay? Don't worry.'

She walked over to the window and opened it up, before being blinded by a sudden light. Rubbing her eyes, Charley looked back to the big window.

'My god… what the hell, oh my god, oh my god…' she gasped, tripping backwards.

The previously impressive dome that was S.T.A.R Labs that stood roughly five kilometres away was now alight in a glorious fire of yellow, orange and red. Charley ran back to the cat, who miraculously was voluntarily letting her crouch right next to her proudness, putting a protective arm around her. A massive vibration went through the building, causing the young intern to clench the cat just a bit tighter, while that proud cat went to stand protectively in front of Charley. Then a growing light appeared, starting small before gradually becoming bigger, closer, until it was impending upon the two companions, before BAM!

Nothing.

 **CLIFFHANGER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Charley jolted awake, sitting straight up. Looking around, she realised she was no longer in the clinic, and the cat was nowhere in sight. What she saw was the side of a garbage disposal, in what looked like to be an eerie alleyway. Fear and confusion crawled through her like maggots feasting on a carcass. Like what was happening to a dead rat near her. Looking down on what she was wearing, her once sky blue hoodie was now partially shredded and brown, grey and black in areas. Her black Nike leggings had multiple holes in them, and her neon blue and green Asics sneakers were soaking wet and were now closer to the colour of puke than party signs. Looking into her hoodie pocket, scavenging around for her phone, Charley realised there were also a few more things that hadn't been there when she'd last been conscious (whenever that was): a pocket knife, stale bread, a pen and… were those teeth?! She threw them away, then checked her mouth to see they weren't hers. Seeing she was clear, she went back to her frantic search. Finding her prized possession, she pressed the 'on' button, still questioning whether or not it would work, when the date caught her attention.

'What the fu-…'

It had apparently been 608 days since she'd last checked. 87 weeks. 1 year and 7 months. A breath of air escaped her lungs, and with a new breath came a flood of questions. How was she still alive? Who'd been helping her while she was comatose? How did she end up where she currently was? Where the hell was she? They kept coming, one after the other. Charley stood up; she obviously had to figure out everything, and she wasn't going to accomplish anything by being a sitting duck beside trash. She had to woman up and set out. Checking that she hadn't somehow broken anything while she'd been half dead, she saw she had several mysterious cuts and scars, many had puss oozing out of them or grit and glass embedded in them. Others were messily bandaged, clearly suggesting that someone had been taking care of her. She had to find them, but there was no way she was waiting in that same awful spot, so without a second thought, she set out.

After walking the disgusting streets for 10 minutes, Charley saw what had become basically the Central City version of the Glades. Poverty terrorised the alleyways and haunted the faces of young children. Whenever a new alleyway or street appeared and people of them saw her, their miserable faces contorted into ones of pure terror. She had no idea why; she didn't look any better or worse than the rest of them. She peered into what seemed to be small, abandoned corner shops. They were either make-shift houses or food shelters, people crowding from both. As she walked into a big clearing, everyone laid eyes on her. Maybe they were a really tight community and didn't like any disturbances, or newcomers. But this wasn't annoyance written plainly on their faces, or even anger. It was that same terror that she had seen on the kids' faces. Everyone was backing away from her slowly, pushing their children behind them, whispering words of reassurance.

'Um, 'scuse me, can anyone tell me where I am? I don't mean any trouble.'

Shock was now plainly displayed on their faces, before confusion crossed it. An elderly man dressed in baggy sweat pants and an old sweater came forward, apprehension flowing from every part of him.

Finally finding his voice, he mumbled, 'He's coming for you, you know. He may not do much for us, but when freaks like you are involved, he'll be here. You've terrorized enough', he said, slowly gaining confidence through his small speech. 'Also, how can you suddenly speak English?'

Wild thoughts ran through Charley's head. What future had she woken up to?! It wasn't far from hell, whatever this new Central City was. What made her so different from everyone here? And what was this old man rambling on about her terrorizing them? She'd been in a coma for over a year!

Realising she was leaving the people on edge, she tried to think of something to say that couldn't possibly make things worse.

'Look, I don't know what you think I've done, and whatever has happened here, I'm truly sorry about it. I loved Central City, but I don't know this city anymore. But I'm not responsible for any pain or trauma inflicted on any of you. I've been in asleep for more than a year. I'm not bullshitting any of you, I swear.'

Looks and words were exchanged among the people. Were they about to spring on her, or maybe go at it a calm way. One teenage girl, maybe fifteen, walked forward, with an air about her that meant she didn't any crap.

'Really, what was the last thing you remember? 'Cause the last thing we remember of you was going on a killing spree, stealing or food? Care to explain how we have _very_ different views to you?' the girl argued with crossed arms and a scowl.

'What? I would never do anything to hurt another being, that includes animals just saying. I'm a veterinarian intern. I work for Bluecross Vets near the Central City CBD. The last thing I remember was watching the Particle Accelerator turn on with one of the clinic's cats. I remember S.T.A.R Labs being… on fire, or something, then this wave of light hit me and the cat. I just felt every nerve in my body ignite for a millisecond, and then nothing.'

The girl uncrossed her arms, and… was sympathy in her eyes? She warily walked closer to Charley, and just stood there for a minute.

Charley grew tired of waiting, and no matter the trauma these people were going through, at least they had some sort of concept of time and place and what was happening.

'Can someone please tell me what's going on? I just want to go home and find my friends!', she screamed, before breaking down on the floor.

The girl crouched down beside her and cautiously put her hand on Charley.

'Look, there's no easy way to put this, but after the accelerator, these people emerged. People with powers. All of these people have decided to use their powers for crime and murder. Except one. His name is the Flash. He emerged around 9 months after the Accelerator exploded. He's been saving people from these… meta-humans.'

'He's so cool!' a young boy spoke up behind the girl. 'He saved the city from a black hole!'

The girl gave him a small smile, before turning back to Charley. 'Yes, Damien's right. He's actually had a day named after him. 'Flash Appreciation Day'. Lucky you, waking up on it. Anyway, getting back on topic… I think… you're one of them. You're a metahuman.'

 **Ooooooo! Probably predictable plotline, but oh well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Charley didn't even ask why the girl thought she had powers. She just ran. She didn't know why, but the thought of being unordinarily extraordinary was too much. She ran and ran and ran. After running through the mess of this hell for about 10 minutes, Charley cleared her head. Holy crap, she was going fast. And not normal fast like Usain Bolt. She going at maybe 100 kilometres per hour. She tripped on something on the ground and hit the ground hard. Sitting up, Charley pushed herself to the nearby wall. Tears were forming in her eyes. What had happened? Why was she like this? She just wanted to be normal! All she had wanted was to make a difference in the world by helping animals, and now she was stuck in a dump with super speed.

Wait, the girl had something about a flash, whatever he was. She said that he took down people like her, but maybe if she showed him that she didn't have bad intentions, he'd be able to help her.

'I gotta find a way out of here', she murmured, looking around. She was surrounded by tall buildings, maybe 15 metres tall. If she could somehow find a way up onto them, she could find a way out. There was a window sill maybe 5 metres up, but there was no way she could make it… right? If she had powers, maybe she could somehow get herself up there in one jump?

Stretching her legs, bouncing around on the spot, building momentum, she prepared to jump. And…!

Opening her eyes, she realised she had missed the sill completely. Dread overwhelmed her in a heartbeat as she prepared for her descent. And it came, but ended sooner than she expected. Looking around, she realised she was on top of the building. But that… what, she probed in her mind, how the fricking heck did I jump that? Looking back down the side of the building, Charley saw that there was nothing there that could've helped her with her ascent. If this was what she could do when she wasn't really aware or trying, imagine what she could do when she was pouring her heart and soul into her powers. A small part of her mind was saying to run the other way, pretend she was normal, but the rest of her was screaming 'go for it'! A smirk found its way onto her face, and she contracted every muscle in her leg before SPRING, she pushed off with all her might. Wind rushed past her face, and adrenaline flowed through her body. Reaching the climax of the jump, Charley looked down and realised she was a lot higher than she wanted to be. Dread sank in as she made her descent, and a scream erupted from her throat. This was it, there was no way she was going to survive a 30 metre fall. She braced for impact…

And it came, but instead of a bone-crunching smash against the pavement, she was slammed from the side by a chest. A strong, masculine chest. As fast as her descant began, she was as quickly zoomed to the ground and safely put down. Opening her eyes after the worst 6-second-ordeal of her life, she saw the chest of her saviour. It was a deep red, with a lightning bolt stretching across the middle. Looking up, she saw a man with a cowl pulled over his face, covering every part of his face but his eyes and mouth. As creepy as it was, she eyed off the rest of his body. He was fairly lanky, but strong arms, legs and pecs were visible thanks to the tightly fitting suit. Looking back to his face, she noticed a visible scowl on his face.

She took a feeble step back, not knowing what to say. A thank you was probably appropriate, but what, just say 'oh, thanks for saving my life, see you later'! Nope.

The costumed man decided to speak first, saying, 'What now, so sick of crime you decided to just end your life? I thought you were smarter than that, cat-girl.'

Charley took another step back, though this time out of shock.

'Um, okay, thanks for saving me and all that but what are you _talking_ about? Seriously, cannot one person say something that makes sense…?'

The man gave her a look of confusion, then shook his head and argued, 'I'm not dumb either, you know. I know what you've done. You're going to be punished for it too.'

'Look, I don't know how to convince you that I mean no harm. I'm up for anything: DNA sample, lie detector test, whatever, just let me show you that I'm not a criminal or whatever everyone thinks I am.'

He stood there for minute, before sighing, shaking his head and looking back to her.

'Fine, I'll take you with me, but everything that happens after we reach our destination has to be under my terms, and if you resist, you'll go somewhere where you have no hope of escape, got it?' he pointed out, rather reluctantly.

A tight smile spread across Charley's face. As he picked her up bridle-style, and pressed her comfortably firm against his chest, a shock of familiarity raced along her right side, pressed up to the man's chest. She knew this person, whoever this man was.

Honestly, Charley had been a bit confused as to why he had picked her up to take her to their destination; car would've been much easier. That was until she realised that the man was a speedster, and far beyond her new-found abilities. She had maybe reached 100 kilometres per hour, this man was easily reaching 1000 kilometres per hour. It was so ridiculously fast, she could swear she could feel air particles in front of her breaking. She was surprised she hadn't evaporated or ceased to exist. Physics meant that she should be burning up, that the _air_ around her should be burning up. Clearly this person, whoever he was, defied the laws of Physics. Man, he's that full of himself that science doesn't even apply to him, Charley thought with an inward chuckle. As quick as they set out, he set her down. They appeared to be in some kind of lab. The man glanced around with an air of pride or… something in his gaze. He looked the doorway that they must've just come through, and then muttered something about Crisco and a breach before glancing back to Charley.

'Until the rest of my team gets here, I'll take you to a temporary cell. You can wait there for a few hours before we have a discussion. You'll find an item in there to keep you entertained, but you'll find it won't be any use for your powers. Walk with me now, I'll take you down there', he stated, in a rather manner-of-factly way.

/

They walked through the huge building, not exchanging a word. Charley took in her surroundings; there wasn't much. Occasionally, there'd be a room with very advanced looking technology and equipment, but most of the time, it was just a slowly spiralling corridor. After a two-minute walk, they arrived at what appeared to be an elevator. When Charley saw what level they were on, she had to do a double take. Glancing up at the man, she saw he was looking down at her with amusement written clearly on his face. The whole walk here, she had been in baffle at the marvellous facility.

'Kay, quick question; why on earth do you need 600 levels?! What is this place? Not even Queen Consolidated has that many!' Charley squealed, unable to take the silence anymore.

The man just laughed, before saying, 'Well firstly, Q.C is now Palmer Technologies. Secondly, this is a very high tech facility based on physics… oh, and tracking and bringing down meta-humans. Welcome to S.T.A.R Labs.'


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

S.T.A.R. Labs. She was _inside_ S.T.A.R Labs. The man had locked her in a cell in one of the lowest levels, in an area called 'the Pipeline'. Honestly, the idea of being an inmate didn't really sit well with her, but the cell itself was pretty cool. I mean, come on, it could move! And when it was pressed up against the back wall, it was a pretty awesome view of… whatever it was that was below her. The man left her a book; Black Beauty, apparently. Huh, she thought, kinda ironic, don't you think? After her highly uncomfortable in the cell last night, all she wanted to do was run and do some exercise. But that couldn't happen in the world's smallest prison cell. She sat down in the small cell, opened the book, and the thoughts came rushing in. Firstly, who was this guy? Super-speed beyond her 100 km/h. She wouldn't be surprised if he could reach Mach 2. Then there was the fact that everyone thought she was a criminal. She had been comatose for 20 months… hadn't she? She remembered the scared faces of the children in the slums. It broke her heart to see them that way, she would never consciously hurt people. She was up to page 5, Black Beauty as a foal, being taught lessons of life by his wise mother. How on earth had she survived 20 months in a fricking dump? Clearly no one from that awful area had been willing to help. So who had? New thoughts kept bubbling to the surface of the swamp that was her mind. Suddenly, she felt the cell moving. Charley looked up, put the book down and stood up. Interrogation time had begun.

The circular door that opened up the mouth of the pipeline opened and out walked six figures: a short guy with longer hair, a woman with red hair dressed in a labcoat, a well-dressed woman with black hair and darker skin, a man holding a cop's badge and darker skin, a bulk man with his hands behind his back. And the red-suit guy from before. They were talking, and Charley thought it supposedly to be discreetly, but she could clearly hear every word.

'Well, here's your chance to prove you're telling the truth, Jay. Who is this girl? From Earth 2?'

'I don't know, Iris, haven't seen her on my Earth before, but anything's possible. What do you think Cisco?'

'Okay, well, firstly, if the Flash heard correctly about her powers, they're really dope and I need to think of an alias for her stat. Secondly, she might not be from Earth 2, she could be from an entirely different one.'

'Great, I'm still getting over time travel, and now we've got the possibility of there being people from not only one parallel universe on our earth, but multiple universes! I think I want to go back to the precinct.'

'Listen, Joe, I know all of this sounds pretty insane, but it could explain the whole 'Al Rothstein' thing. Let's just hear what she has to say.'

'Alright, but after this, I need a coffee, Barry.'

'I think we all will, Joe, don't worry.'

Barry? Did one of them just say Barry? Come to think of it, one of the voices did sound like that CSI she met the other day. Sorry, 20 months ago. Time flies when you're in a coma. And did one of them mention the Flash? Was he a person, or was it some justice program? She was so confused. Maybe now she would finally get some long-awaited answers.

As her cell arrived at the entrance, she could clearly see the faces of the group. And they were all pretty grim.

'So, would you like to start by telling us who you are?' the red-suit man asked.

Charley decided to have a bit of fun with this and cross her arms, saying in a bit of a tone, 'I don't know, do I, Barry?'

Everyone in front of her looked toward to the now frozen-on-the-spot 'red man'. He was now entirely red except from the gold bolt across his chest. She actually thought he stopped breathing for a bit. He cleared his head and stepped forward.

'How do you know who I am', he growled, trying to come across as intimidating. Charley just found it humorous, as she could somehow tell he was actually really quite terrified. A smirk slivered onto her face, Charley couldn't stop it, and she didn't want to.

She bantered, 'Because, Barry Allen, CCPD forensic scientist, you know who I am.'

Eyebrows were raised on all six faces. Charley extended her hand, holding it out behind the glass.

The smirk broadened into a grin, as she spoke out, and said, 'Hi Barry. I'm Charley Burgess, veterinarian intern'. Her grin widened, and she got a bit cheeky, so gave a wink. The well-dressed girl stiffened slightly. Interesting...

It took a moment for him to do anything, and then he gasped, whispering out, 'Charley? As in, Charley-that-I-met-nearly-two-years-ago-the-day-the-Particle-Accelerator-exploded Charley?'

The well-dressed girl turned to face Barry while pointing at the grinning idiot girl in the cell, stating rather accusingly, 'You know her? Care to explain _how_ , Bartholomew Henry Allen?'

Barry mouth dropped into a horrified look as he hissed, 'Iris! Wha… but… For real?!'

As Iris stood there with smugness written all over her face, the long-haired boy burst out laughing.

'Oh, Imma use that later, _Bartholemew._ I'm talking birthdays, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Halloween, future dates, if they ever happen', the long-haired guy cried out.

The red-head, glared across at him, before curtly saying, 'Cisco, please? Matter at hand first, ruining Barry's life later?'

Barry flashed a thankful look at her, before replying, 'Thanks, Caitlin. And yeah, Charley. So now we know you're _not_ a doppelganger-'

'A what?'

'- I guess we can let you out and start a proper interrogation and investigation of your powers?'

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. With that, Cisco walked forward, pushed a few buttons on some type of key pad, and just like that Charley was released. Stepping out she tripped, before arms caught her. Looking up, she saw it was the muscular man from before. Jay, or Joe or something?

She regained balance and shyly muttered, 'Uh, thanks for that…?'

A warm smile blossomed on his face, 'Jay. Jay Garrick. Nice to meet you'.

As she shook hands with Mr. Muscles, she noticed in the corner of her eye that the red-head, Caitlin, was crossing her arms, and having a bit of a huff. Yay, Charley thought while internally maniacally laughing, I have power. The whole situation was really quite funny, but what she wanted to do more than anything was find out about what had gone down in the last 20 months. She let the cop, Joe, she guessed, handcuff, showing her willingness and good intentions. After that, she followed the team, to wherever they were heading. Finally, she'd get some answers.

 **Charley's finally met Team Flash #yay !**

 **What do you guys think so far? Feel free to leave a review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

'So, let me get this straight; while I was… asleep for 20 months, the Particle Accelerator malfunctioned accidently on purpose, people with _powers_ started being assholes by robbing and killing, Barry became a super-speedy superhero who's been stopping these jerks, you all found out that Dr Harrison Wells is really the person who killed Barry's mum, Wells also turned out to be from the future and Iris' boyfriend's distant relative, Barry travelled back in time to save his mum but didn't save her, Iris' boyfriend killed himself to stop his descendant from being born, which created a singularity, so to save the world, Caitlin's husband, who could use fire and fly, oh, and was also half a hero with an old man, separated in the eye of the black hole, so he died, and now the singularity has opened breaches to parallel universes, which is where Jay is from, and now you're trying to fight a _literal_ speed demon from destroying every speedster on every Earth. Just let me… catch… wow… my breath…'

Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Jay and Joe stood in front of her, not a single person without crossed arms. Barry walked forward and took in a breath.

'Uh, yeah, pretty much. Now your turn; if you were in a coma for all those months, then why did I get complaints from an _entire_ community about you?'

Charley went to retort, but then closed her mouth. What was she supposed to say?

Letting out a sigh, she wearily complained, 'Look, Barry, I really, honestly don't know. When I came to, I was in a bit of a state; and not like 'I've been lying in a dump for eternity', but I almost looked like I had been active, running around. And as you can see, I literally have puss oozing out of me. I'm a vet, so I know these aren't from rodent bites. These are from uncleaned flesh wounds. And that wasn't the trippiest bit. I was bandaged up; not very well, might I say, but still,' Charley reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out the bundled up bandage, 'I was bandaged.'

Caitlin took a turn at walking forward, scowl and all. Charley wasn't really sure about her.

Gesturing to the bandage, she questioned, 'Can I take this? If I run some tests, we might be able to find this mystery carer. They might have the answers to your… unconscious activities.'

Shrugging, Charley handed it over. 'Yeah, sure.'

Cisco had a turn at confronting Charley, though rather jokingly and hilariously.

A grin lit up his face, as words started spilling out, 'And noooww, I get to do mah thing. I'm just gonna clip up some motoric sensors to your neck, arms… chest, but I'll let a girl do that, that'll just track your nerves and heart rate. We'll ask you some questions-?'

'I know how a lie-detector test works, Cisco. I haven't been living under a rock… or have I?'

A shy hand went to the back of his neck, but spurting out, 'Uh yeah, right. Of course.'

'Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be for my first interrogation, so should we start?'

Barry pointed to another room, with some medical-looking equipment lying around in it.

Looking back at the group, but mainly Charley, he explained, 'Okay, you'll sit in there, Caitlin will get you set up for assessment, and then we'll just ask you some questions from the outside. Once the interrogation, interview, whatever you want to call it, is over, we'll come in and… see what happens from there.'

/*/*/*/

Charley was now sitting on a medical bed. Looking out to behind the glass she saw the prying eyes of Barry, Joe, Iris, Cisco and Jay. She could tell they were all secretly judging, already making up their minds about her, and where her allegiance lied. Where they thought that was? She didn't know, but she knew most of them didn't quite trust her. _Barry_ probably didn't even trust her that much, if at all. As for Caitlin, who was currently poking and prodding her like some lab-rat, she was most unclear about her. Something within Charley told her that there was just something about her that couldn't quite be trusted. But she'd let Caitlin give her an opinion first; she wasn't going to become like one of these people who goes through hell for a while and when they come out of it, don't end up trusting anyone.

Caitlin had seemingly finished hooking her up, and pushed one last button on her shoulder. Taking a step back, she started a lecture, saying, 'Okay, you're all set to go. I'm going to head out there and make sure it's all calibrating correctly, and then we'll test the mic.'

Charley didn't even get a chance to thank the ice-cold red-head as she abruptly left the room to join the rest of her team.

Barry leaned forward behind the glass wall, clicked something, and suddenly his voice filled the room.

'Alright, can you hear us, Charley?' the young CSI queried.

Giving them two thumbs, she replied enthusiastically with a, 'Loud and clear, _Baz_!'

Cisco, probably from nerves more than actually finding it funny, burst out laughing, which got shut down after a few seconds due to the awkward stares from his colleagues.

Barry took to the mic again, and picked up from where he left, 'Okay, firstly; can you confirm for us that you are in fact Charley Burgess and of Earth 1?'

'Yes, I am both of those. Oh, though my real name is _Charlotte_ Burgess. I just prefer Charley.'

'Where and when were you born, and of what nationality are you?'

'I was born on May 4th, 1994, and Brisbane, Australia, and, big shocker, I'm Australian.'

Cisco raised a feeble hand, pointing out, 'That kinda explains the whole… 'Baz' thing, huh?'

Barry continued. 'When did you arrive in Central City, and what have you been doing whilst here?'

'I came here mid-2013, and I've been working at BlueCross Vet Clinic as an intern since then.'

'Where were you when the Particle Accelerator exploded?'

So _that_ was what happened when she saw the proud facility alit all those months ago. 'Um, I was in one of the proud facility alit all those months ago. 'Um, I was in one of the private rooms of the clinic with some… hybrid cat, or the sort. The last thing I remember was crouching beside her, her standing protectively over me as this… impending light came down on us.'

Looks were exchanged among the group outside the glass. Man, she was not liking this…

Iris took a turn at stepping forward. As she took to the mic, a grave look rested on her face and in her eyes. 'When you say, _hybrid_ cat, you mean-'

'I might not have been a vet intern for very long, but I've been working with animals since I was five. Cats, I've known them my whole life. And let me assure you, this cat… she wasn't like anything I'd seen before. She definitely had some domestication in her, but she stood level with my knees, which is around the size of a large cheetah. She had cheetah markings mixed with tiger stripes running all over her body. Her body colour itself was like a tan colour, similar to a lion. She was quite lithe as well. And her eyes… they were like nothing I'd ever seen before. Cats tend to have yellow or green eyes, and in some breeds, you'll find a pale blue. But hers, they were a piercing cobalt blue! Like I said, Iris, like nothing I'd ever seen before.'

While Charley had been describing the cat, Caitlin and Cisco had both been typing furiously into computers, trying to dig up what they could find. Cisco hit one last key hard and loud, and then exclaimed, 'Guys, I think I found something. Says here that there was rumoured to be a project run by some science company. The project's called 'Project Cadmus Cat'. Said this project would revolutionise how we viewed the natural world of wildlife and pave way for a new type of GMOs, or genetically modified organisms.'

Caitlin sung her chair around to face the group. 'Cadmus? As in Cadmus Labs? They're a recently opened laboratory, quite small, only two levels, though that is to be speculated if they created that hybrid cat. I think they're based in… Washington?'

Jay, who had been quiet up until now, spoke up, saying, 'If we can find out about what happened with that cat, then maybe we can figure out what happened with you these past 20 months.'

Charley, who was still in disbelief at all this new information, slowly nodded her head. 'Yeah, I guess so. Oh, did I pass the test?'

Since the other five were busy in discussion, Joe walked up, looked at her results, and said, 'It would seem so. Lie detectors, one of the only things I understand at this place.'

Barry clapped his hands together, saying, 'Okay, so should we start investigating?'

'Not yet, you and I are needed at that factory that the Flash stopped the fire at last night,' Joe stepped in.

In that moment, Charley realised just how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten in at least 24 hours, and she was feeling famished. 'Um, okay, you two can do that, but in the meantime, I'm starving. Am I allowed to go get some Mama Chow's?'

A smirk was passed around Caitlin, Cisco, Iris and Jay. Iris stepped forward, a playful smile on her face.

'No. Because we're heading to Big Belly Burger.'

Caitlin opened the door of the interrogation room, and all five walked out of the cortex together. Things were just maybe looking up for a certain 21 year old intern.

 **This was a big one. Tired me out a bit tbh. x-x**

 **Once again, lemme know what you guys thought and any tips and suggestions as I'm starting to run out of ideas (gasp)**

 **Thanks! ;) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

'And then Cisco was just like, 'That's on me! That's my bad!"

Charley, Iris and Jay were bawling their eyes out laughing, curling over in bursting spurts as a smirking Caitlin looked over at the slightly blushed Cisco. The hilarious Hispanic put his hands up defensively in the air.

'Hey, well it was, so, yeah, you know. Damn, those boomerangs were sa-weet, though!'

The group of five were now walking along the city streets after stuffing themselves silly with burgers at B.B.B. While they had been there, it had suddenly occurred to Charley that she actually didn't have a place to sleep; if you counted the pipeline, sure, but considering how many cramps she was still recovering from after last night's restless sleep, she really wasn't keen. She'd brought it up with her new acquaintances, and Iris suggested that she could sleep in her old room at Joe's. Iris had moved out of her old apartment she'd shared with her boyfriend after his death and found herself a new one, so she assured Charley is wasn't problematic in any way, shape or form. Iris had said she'd help her set up and sort out any belongings she had.

A light suddenly turned on in Charley's head, remembering that her oh so precious phone had still been working when Barry had found her over 24 hours ago.

'Guys, I just remembered, my iPhone was still, like, on when Barry found me. Which, you know, is pretty odd considering the circumstances. Maybe it can be of some use to us in figuring out what happened?', she sceptically suggested.

Cisco spoke up first, agreeing with her, he said, 'Yeah, good idea. If I can find the code inscription over the past two-ish years, who knows what we'll find.'

'Cisco, phones are harder to get into than computers and laptops. If we didn't have Charley's consent, we'd probably have to go as far as asking for help from Felicity.'

'Felicity?' Charley asked with a raised eyebrows.

'Mutual friend of everyone here but Jay. Sorry, Jay', Cisco patted the larger, taller man on the shoulder while Jay looked down at him with the same raised eyebrows as Charley.

A comfortable silence fell on the group as they walked through Central City's quiet, late-afternoon suburbia. Charley had overheard Caitlin whispering to Cisco about taking Jay back to the pipeline, under Barry's orders. Apparently he was currently getting over some serious trust issues. As the trio said their goodbyes and began their trip back to the labs, Charley mind went on a relentless rampage, trying to uncover everything buried within the deepest realms of her subconscious. She wanted answers, and she wanted them fast. Iris turned to her and pointed in the direction of her home for… well, however long it took.

Iris had told her it was maybe a ten minute walk to the house. For the first few minutes, all was quiet between the two women. It was quite an uncomfortable, awkward silence. Charley almost found it unbearable, and decided she just couldn't take it any longer.

Swinging her gangly arms around uncomfortably, she said, 'So, Iris, as fun as being part of a secret superhero team is, I can imagine is doesn't pay the bills well. What does Iris West do for a living, huh?'

Chuckling slightly, she replied with, 'It's quite ironic how you asked that, because I'm actually a journalist for CCPN. Barry was actually the one who told me to study it. What about you? What's up with the whole vet thing?'

'I've always loved animals. Particularly horses. My dream is become a horse chiropractor one day, focusing on caring for abused racehorses. Not only does it pay well, like, really well, but I'm never stuck in an office, I'm constantly moving, staying fit, healthy. If I reach it, it won't even seem like a job, because I'd be so in love with working. But, I'm unsure of what happens now, since, you know…'

Iris rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and said, 'Hey, we'll sort it all out. I promise. I mean, Barry stopped a freaking black-hole from taking out the entire world, I'm sure he can make sure you achieve your goals whilst uncovering the truth about that time lapse in your mind.'

Charley gave a small, sincere thank you to Iris, along with a pitiful smile. They were maybe 7 blocks away, in what seemed to be a slightly shady area. The women walked closer together as the shadows loomed over in the quickly-set dusk. Just as they turned their casual walk into a slightly brisk one, Charley sense they weren't alone. That fact on its own would've been fine, but the fact that she felt shivers crawling down her spine didn't help.

Leaning into Iris, she whispered, 'I think we should get a move on'.

Just as the last word escaped her mouth, a man clad in black and a balaclava stepped in front of the two girls. If Charley hadn't been focused on protecting herself and Iris, she probably would've laughed at the stereotype standing in front of her. Typical 'bad guy' getup.

Stealing a glance behind, Charley saw that their escape route was being blocked by another two men behind them. The typical number for a gang rape. Peachy.

The man in front took a step forward to the courageous women, nonchalantly playing with them, saying, 'Hey beauties, it's getting a bit dark, don't you think? Why don't we give you a lift home?'

Iris came back with a polite response, stumbling out, 'Oh, no we're fine thanks, we're really not that far away, I think we'll manage.'

'Are you sure', came a voice from behind, 'it wouldn't be an issue for us to take you two lovely things _all the way_.'

These guys obviously thought they were the funniest things around, as they spent an uncomfortable time chuckling at the bad pun.

Charley could feel the now pressed-up-beside-her Iris shivering nervously. She'd been in situations like this before, thankfully always ending well, and just as terrified as Iris currently was. Though right now, she wasn't anywhere near terrified. Not even anxious.

Taking a step forward to the lead man, she retorted boldly, 'Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure we can handle another 7 blocks until our house.'

Clearly not expecting such confidence, all three men had a double take. Clearing his head, the leader took a formidable step forward.

'Hey, I'm just trying to be nice, lady?'

At that, Charley couldn't help but scoff, diminishing the thought of how big her head was getting.

'Nice guy? Really? Tell me then, hombre, if you're such a nice guy, why do my friend here and I feel threatened by this enclosure you and your buds have contained us.' The ice she was treading on was getting thinner and thinner…

All three men looked like they were trying to formulate a believable answer, though, being the Neanderthals they were, this failed miserably. At that, the leader gave a silent signal, and Charley felt every part of her being grabbed at, tossed around this way and that. Iris was screaming, trying to reach for her phone before thug number three took on her. They were being dragged off to an abandoned park. One of them literally ripped off Charley's shirt, leaving her nearly exposed to all four people.

One of them leaned in, alcohol apparent in his breath, whispering, 'Oh babe, you do not disappoint, do you? The things I'm gonna do to you and your pretty friend tonight', he said as he stared hungrily at her chest.

A switch flicked on inside Charley's mind as she remembered not only the personal defence training she'd been taught in school, but the fact she had powers, whatever they were. Now if she could just concentrate hard enough…

She effortlessly ripped her arms away from thug number two, who was now screaming in agony. Looking down at her hands, the once comfortably short fingernails that had rested on her fingertips were now lean, sharp claws, stained red from the blood of the man. The one who had previously been holding Iris now ran at Charley alongside the remaining pervert. Charley mustered all the energy she could into her body, focusing on the ruthless, powerful animals of the world, and gave number two the double cross of his life right in his face, before drop-kicking the pervert. Somehow, she landed in a bridge, before pushing herself up into a stand, and watched as the Neanderthals badgered their way out of her area.

'Shit, she's one of them meta-humans!'

She found herself smirking before realising just what had happened, and raced over to a startled Iris.

Crouching down, she questioned, worry thick in her voice, 'Oh my god, are you okay?'

'Yeah, yeah, just a little shaken, I guess. Mainly annoyed; one thing I've realised being part of Team Flash is that these are some of the best stories I could never write. I should be asking if _you're_ okay. Are you?'

Honestly, now that the danger had passed, she'd never been more terrified. What was the extent of her powers? Was there one? As freaked out as she was though, she couldn't get over the fact that she'd sent three beaten up thugs running for the hills without breaking into a sweat. That was pretty damn cool.

Helping Iris up of the ground, she decided to lie in omission, saying, 'I'm startled, sure, but honestly, this is the coolest thing I've ever done. I'm not even sweating.'

Iris gave a small chuckle, took off her sweater and handed it to the near bare girl, then pulled Charley into an embrace. The hug was good, made her feel a bit more content with life.

Linking arms with Charley, Iris said, half-jokingly, 'You and I should go for walks more often. We get the adventure of our lives.'

'Uh, preach!' Charley said enthusiastically, high-fiving the other giggling girl. Arms still linked, the two, courageous women made their way out of the near-crime scene, and heading back to Iris'.

 **Oooo, what** ** _is_** **the extent of Charley's powers? I'm not sure how I felt about this chapter, but I went 'ehh, fuck it' and published it just so I'd feel better about writing the rest of the story. PLEEEAAASE LEAVE REVIEWS cos they really help inspire me to keep writing :)**

 **Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

'Wow, your house is so nice!', Charley said as she flopped and melted into their couch. Man, this was just the best.

Iris quickly grabbed a jumper lying over furniture, Barry's, most likely, and slipped it on. If she hadn't been paying attention, Charley wouldn't have picked it up, but her senses seemed magnified. As Iris pulled the jumper over her head, Charley noticed she breathed out a sigh of contentment, took in a breath through her nose, and a miniscule smile crawled on her lips. _Interesting._

'Technically, I haven't _lived_ here since last year, but yeah, definitely still count it as my number one home. After all, my dad and Barry are here, my two favourite people', she sighed out, before sorrow crossed her face. Eddie.

Charley got up and walked over to the saddened woman, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder,

'I'm sure your third favourite is extremely proud of you for being the awesome, badass woman you are.'

Iris looked up startled, a look of confusion on her face. She pondered, 'How'd you know I was thinking about Eddie? I'm not mad or anything, just curious.'

How did she know? She was still trying to answer that question herself. Sure, she could see, hear, feel, smell everything so much clearer since she'd woke up, but what was it with being able to tell what people were thinking? It wasn't like she was reading their minds, she wasn't getting a clear enough image, but as soon as something changed in the stance of a person, she could easily pick up on what was itching under their skin.

Shrugging her shoulders, she replied honestly with, 'I don't know. As soon something changes about a person's appearance, I can pick up on it, and figure out what's happening.'

Iris had a small scowl on her face, before converting it into a warmer smile.

Clapping her hands together, she exclaimed, 'Barry and Dad'll be home soon, and I'm fairly certain you just burnt up a lot of energy kicking those guys' arses. We should start dinner. What do you feel like?'

'Anything with meat, right now. Actually, scratch that, _anything._ I'll eat _anything_ right now', she said as the girls shared laugh and headed to the kitchen.

/*/*/*/

The table had been set, the Spaghetti Bolognese on the table, parmesan not too far away, and two untouched cups of coffee waiting for the two policemen.

Iris and Charley sat on the couch talking about anything and everything. Their childhoods, their current lives, which celeb was the hottest at the moment, and everything in between. They had decided to not tell Barry or Joe anything of what had happened, not yet anyway. Just as the dinner was starting to become cold, Charley heard footsteps coming from maybe 50 metres away from the house. After she listened in, she realised it was Barry and Joe. Barry was asking about why Joe wasn't letting Patty someone join his taskforce, Joe was going on about how he didn't want to lose Patty like how he lost Eddie. She missed the past. The future was an insane hell hall.

Charley got up, and went to open the door.

As she went for the handle, a puzzled Iris queried, 'Where you going?'

'Barry and Joe are nearly here. I can hear them.'

Iris paused for a second, listening out for any noise. 'I can't hear anything… don't tell me you have super-hearing? That's so cool!', she gasped and then exclaimed.

'Huh, does that mean I have super smell and sight as well?'

'I don't know, we should ask Cisco when we're at S.T.A.R Labs tomorrow.'

'Good idea', she said, smiling. She really liked Iris.

Charley opened the door just in time to see Barry and Joe turn off the footpath. They stopped their conversation when the realised that the beaming 21-year-old was waiting at the doorway. Joe gave a small smile while Barry beamed back and waved a hand.

'How long have you been standing there?', Barry laughed, as he suddenly stood beside Charley.

'Literally 5 seconds. Believe it or not, I heard you guys coming from like, 50 metres away. Super-hearing is apparently included alongside speed and strength', she bantered.

'Really? That's pretty cool', he said with a giddy chuckle.

'Yeah, it really is. But look, you've all done so much for me already, so I suggested to Iris that I help out by making dinner and desert for the West-Allen fam. Spag bol ready and getting cold already on the table.'

Barry's eyes lit up, before super speeding to the table, greed displayed across his elated face. Joe had just reached the porch, looking up wearily at Charley.

'I heard something about spaghetti Bolognese? I could really use some red meat right now.'

'Uh, yes, Joe, Iris and I have dinner ready, and there's plenty to go around. Unless…'

Joe cut in, nodding understandingly. 'One of us has a super-fast metabolism. Yeah, that's Barry, so we better go rescue the food.'

Ducking back inside, Charley and Joe burst out laughing to see a fuming Iris glaring down on Barry, who had just demolished half of the dinner. He looked behind him and smiled apologetically yet cheekily at his best friend, who returned it with a tight, sarcastic smile. Jumping down the stairs, Charley served up some red wine for all four of them. After everyone grabbed their respective glasses, Charley raised hers.

'A toast, to all of you, plus Cailtin, Cisco and Jay, in their absence, for being so accepting, hospitable and welcoming. Without any of you, I don't want to think of what my circumstances would be. Thank you', she spoke, as tears prickled in her eyes, and the sincerest of smiles found its way onto her lips.

Three smiles resonated from her companions, as all four clinked glasses together, and sat down for dinner.

/*/*/*/

'So, wait, wait hold on', Charley spluttered, spaghetti falling out of her mouth, 'you can literally walk through walls by achieving vibration on a molecular level? That's insane!'

Barry chuckled, 'Yeah, I can also do this thing with my vocal cords, where I vibrate them, so I sound like this!'

His voice came out all distorted, and everyone immediately burst into laughter. Iris, pointing an accusing finger at him, tried exceedingly hard to sneak in breaths here in there.

' _That's_ why you sounded like a retard every time we met incognito! You jerk!', she cried, gasping for air after every laughing spurt.

Joe had left to go to the precinct. That left the three people in their 20s to do whatever they liked.

Iris gasped and then slapped the couch she was sitting cross-legged on.

'You know what we should do?' she exclaimed with an obvious grin on her face, 'we should make brownies while we jam to Fall Out Boy.'

Charley looked to Barry, who's elated face just became more so, before reaching across Charley to high-five Iris. 'Hell. Yes. You in, Charley?'

She looked sceptically between the two 26-year-olds, who both looked younger and giddier than a kid who just got a triple-scoop ice-cream cone. Why not? It would take her mind off things. Plus, brownies. Come on. Who doesn't like brownies _and_ some good old Fall Out Boy?

'Oh, kay, but we have to have some Black Eyed Peas as well, that's my condition'.

Iris raised herself up all business-woman like, extended her hand straight and firm, and said, 'That condition will be taken into consideration. Pleasure doing business with you, Ms Burgess.'

/*/*/*/

Four hours later, all three had fallen asleep across each other; Iris has resting her head on Barry's shoulder and had an arm across Charley's torso, Barry had his head upon Iris' and had fallen over to lie on Charley's legs, Charley had found a pillow for her head whilst wrapping the rest of her body around her older friends. They'd fallen asleep thirty minutes beforehand, and their minds were still playing through the events of the night.

'Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark', Charley sleep-sung.

'Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark', Iris said as well, with a yawn mixed in.

'And besides in the mean, meantime, I'm just dreamin' of tearin' you apart', Barry made out.

They continued to sing in their slumber, even as the shadowy figure came up to the window. A cruel smile was placed on their face, menace being exerted from every nerve of her body.

'Oh, Charley, turns out you really did get the better out of the two of us. Not that I can blame you, I was always rather harsh on you, and what goes around, comes around. But that being said, you're becoming too curious, sugar, and you know what they say: Curiosity killed the cat', they drawled out, before vanishing into the night.

 **O.O ermagud, wut? Who's the shadowy figure? Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring.**

 **Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

A week. Charley had been cooped up in the West house for a week. Iris had lent her dumbbells to keep up her fitness, and she'd gotten her phone back after Cisco and Caitlin scavenged around on it, trying to dig up clues, to which they found none. The Team has made a unanimous decision to keep her in the dark and hidden away for the time being. Iris would check up on her every day, and they'd either talk, watch TV, dance around the house like idiots, or just enjoy each other's company. Iris had been great, and updated her on everything that had happened, including someone called 'Captain Cold' killing his father to save his sister, Dr Wells from earth Two, whom Cisco had labelled 'Harry', appearing, Ronnie getting replaced by someone called Jefferson Jackson, thus creating Firestorm 2.0, Barry's ex-girlfriend's doppelganger trying to kill him, Cisco having powers, and something that seemed to rub Iris the wrong way; Barry getting a girlfriend out of Joe's partner, Patty Spivot. Hmm, if this was what happened in a week, she didn't want to miss any more of it.

She had just been reading 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince', having a bit of a freak out over Harry and Ginny and how much she loved the couple, when the home phone starting buzzing. Joe had told her to just pick it up, and hang up immediately if it was a door-knocker. Getting up reluctantly, she lumbered her way over to the phone.

'Hello, this is Charley Burgess, you're calling the West residence, how may I help you?', she drawled out monotonously, having said this exact phrase 700 times the past week.

'Charley, it's Caitlin, turn on your TV.'

'Wait, what-'

'Just, please! Hurry!'

Literally dropping the phone, Charley leapt over the couch, grabbed the remote and turned it on. She flicked through the channels frantically and rapidly, until something caught her eye: the Flash, all beaten up and unconscious, being held by his neck at Central City Picture News by some demonic man dressed in a black version of Barry's suit.

'Oh fuck. That's Zoom. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,' Charley breathed out, before reaching for the phone again, 'Caitlin? Zoom?!'

'Yeah, where is he?'

'CCPN. Oh my god, he's holding Barry by his neck like some pathetic trophy.'

'Cisco! He's taken Barry to Iris' work', Caitlin yelled to the frantically typing voice in the background.

'Caitlin, what the hell is happening?'

'Just stay put, Charley. We'll sort it out.'

'Yeah, well, by the looks of things, you need all the help you can get. I'll be there in two seconds.'

'Charley, don't-!' Caitlin yelled through the line, but Charley had already left the house before she could finish her sentence.

/*/*/*/

Honestly, when she first stepped out of the house, she didn't know what or how she was going to get to S.T.A.R Labs. It wasn't like she had a car. Charley had pulled out her phone to call a taxi, then realisation set in; it was a Friday night, therefore peak hour traffic. _Walking_ would get her there faster than a stand-still cab. Which gave her an idea. Walking, jogging, running. She could run there. With her new found abilities, who was telling that it just super senses, speed and strength? She could also have impeccable endurance. She set off at a steady jog, then boosted it up to a run, then a sprint, before reaching her super-physical peak at around 100 kilometres.

Come on, Charley, she thought while gritting her teeth, push through the burn. Just run, don't stop. She pulled out her phone while she whizzed through Central City, going into the 'Speed Limit' app. Something she'd bought to check how fast her patients were and if they were reaching the minimum limit without physical exhaustion. It read 122.3 km/h. Holy crap.

Somehow finding the will power to push through the growing pain in her legs, thanks to not having stretched or moved in way too long, she picked a back route that would avoid civilians and traffic. She jumped a garbage can before ducking under a flight of stairs. As she ran, her mind wandered to what was happening to Barry. What had that demon done to him? How powerful was he if he could just cripple Barry that easily? From what she'd heard, Barry was far tougher than his gangly build led on to believe. He'd survived a telepathic gorilla, a meta who used electricity like food, the man who had murdered his mum, and so much more. The singularity hadn't just opened up a pathway to different worlds, it had opened up a pathway to hell.

As she dragged her conscious out of her head and into the real world, she saw there was a ginormous wire fence in front. At least 4 metres tall.

'Oh, fuck me', she breathed out as she coiled her legs and prepared for the leap. Extending her legs before tucking them underneath herself, she soared high over the gate. Maybe she couldn't fly, but this was damn close enough. As she made contact with the ground, she started running almost immediately. The exhilaration, wow, the adrenaline. It was insane.

As she reached the two minute mark, she found herself at the security fence of S.T.A.R Labs. God, she hoped she wasn't too late.

/*/*/*/

Reaching the cortex within a matter of seconds, she abruptly stopped to take in the situation in front of her. Barry was passed out on the floor, in a shape before death, Zoom was lying down on the ground, Cisco was holding some sort of gun, which seemed to have just shot at Zoom, and a horrified Caitlin was standing beside the surprise guest: Dr Harrison Wells. Almost as soon as she took in the scene, Zoom got up and sped past her and out of the facility. An enraged Wells ran after him, before yelling out at the top of his lungs.

Charley drew herself away from her stance and ran over to Barry, who was being crouched over by Caitlin and Cisco.

'Stay with me, stay with me, Barry. Please, please,' Cailtin pleaded as she pressed as concerned hand to his chest.

A hand came up to Charley's gaping mouth. No. No, no, no, no, Barry was going to be fine. He had to be.

'What, what happened?' Charley managed to breathe out.

Cisco bolted to his feet and pulled through the hospital bed, before ordering frantically, 'We'll tell you after, right now, we gotta stabilize him.'

After 3 minutes of frantic scrambling and rushing from here to there, the three friends managed to get Barry onto the bed, back in the operation room, and start stitching him up. Well, Caitlin was stitching him up, Cisco and Charley were constantly checking on his vitals and heartrate.

Ten minutes had passed, and Barry was now finally stable. Caitlin had done a fantastic job: cleaned off his face, stitched up the wound where Zoom had stabbed him with his vibrating finger, all the sorts.

'Barry?! Oh my god, Barry!' Iris' frantic voice filled the room as she sprinted into the cortex. Joe followed suit behind.

As she reached Barry's side, she placed a tender, concerned hand to his forehead.

'Bear…', she whispered.

Joe looked to Caitlin, worry clear in his eyes. She just nodded, to which Joe took in a huge sigh of relief.

As thoughts started rampaging through her mind, Charley sat herself down on the nearby chair.

Head in her hands, she demanded, 'What the hell happened? Huh? _How_ did he get into this state? You guys should've done something!'

Caitlin got up defensively, replying ferociously with, 'Done something? You saw that thing, Charley! Even if for only a second. There wasn't _anything any_ of us could do. Even if Jay had his powers and was fighting with Barry, he still probably wouldn't've been much better off. What we _can_ do for him _now_ though, is be there for him when he wakes up. God knows how traumatized he'll be. I think _I'll_ need therapy after what I saw.'

Everyone else backed off a bit as the two women death-stared each other. Neither were in the mood for retorting or arguing.

Iris stepped forward, resting a comforting hand on Charley's shoulder.

Breaking the silence, she said, 'While we wait, to take our mind off… things, we can test you out, see what's up with you?'

Charley gave a thankful smile to her friend, before slowly nodding her head. It was selfish of her to divert everyone's attention from the crippled Barry to her, but Iris was right. They all needed a distraction. Looking around, she saw Joe and Cisco nodding in agreement, and then after some reluctance, Caitlin gave in too.

/*/*/*/

Charley was sitting in the very interrogation room she had been in a week ago, but this time, there was some high tech treadmill, a few weights, some platforms sitting high up and a mechanical dummy. Ability testing time.

Cisco spoke into the microphone, instructing, 'Okay, Charley, here we have tests of speed, strength, endurance, fighting abilities, and you hadn't known it yet, but senses. We recommend the treadmill first. Speed first off, and then we'll push to endurance. Whenever you're ready.'

Charley stepped onto the treadmill, heart racing before she had even begun. Did she really want to do this? She could just pretend to be normal. But then she'd never know. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she started walking. Cisco quickly increased the speed, and soon she was going at 60 kilometres an hour. Much faster than any human already.

'Come on, Charley, push it,' Iris' voice appeared. Charley spurred on.

She pumped her arms faster and faster, and once she hit 100 kilometres, it came easy. She'd gone faster still, however, and pushed harder than she ever had before.

Glancing across, she took a double take when she saw what the treadmill read. 154.8 km/hr. She couldn't believe it. She glanced over to the Team, and laughed when she saw their gobsmacked faces.

Still finding it unbelievable that she was no longer tiring, she called out, 'Come on, guys, this is nothing compared to Barry! True, I wasn't hit by lightning, but still.'

Their eyes were diverted to Charley once more, before Joe found it in himself to call out, 'Charley, how long do you think you've been running?'

'Uhh, I dunno, 1 minute? Two?'

Joe shook his head, before reading out, 'Fifteen minutes, at 96.18 miles per hour. And Caitlin and Cisco think you could go faster still.'

 _What?_ She thought to herself, there's _no_ way I can go remotely that fast for that long. These powers kept suprising her every day. Which was why she wanted to find out just how far she could go today.

'I'm, I'm gonna keep pushing. I need to see', she yelled out. And with that, pushed it even further.

She felt like her legs know longer belonged to her, like something was taking over them, pushing them into overdrive. Her arms were pushing and pumping harder than before, too, they were being taken over by something greater as well. Her eyes narrowed and concentrated, and a snarl grew on her mouth. She was angling forward and closer to the ground with every heightened speed. Suddenly, she felt she was running flat, and extended her legs was easier than ever. She screamed in triumph into the imaginary wind. Once another ten minutes had passed, and she had grown somewhat weary, she stepped off the treadmill. She felt different, more alert than ever, more awake, more aware. Smiling up to the Team, she realised they were all gaping back at her.

'Guys, say something. I just ran at like 200 kilometres per hour and you're saying nothing', she said confused.

Iris, of course, was the first to move. She slowly and carefully made her way into the room, with… a mirror.

'Charley?' she whispered, with the utmost caution, 'is that you?'

Iris looked taller. Taller than her, which was weird because she stood nearly 3 inches above her.

'Yeah? Iris, what's up with you, you're acting weird?'

She held out the mirror, and Charley gasped when she saw what was in it. It was the cat. That mystery, hybrid she-cat from the clinic. From the day the Accelerator exploded.

Charley was that cat.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Charley, still in the cat form, was pacing back and forth. Anxiety was slowly eating her alive. She had two things to really worry about: Barry, and the shape he was in. After all, Caitlin had just done an x-ray, and saw that he'd broken his back severely. The next was the fact that she was still a bloody cat!

Cisco had told her to stay put until Barry was sorted out, and then he'd come back and help her. They'd already taken DNA and blood samples before, seeing just what had happened. Somehow in her cat form, she was still able to speak English and understand it. She had told them about the hybrid cat from the vet clinic, and how it was unlike any she'd ever seen.

Caitlin, Iris and Cisco, after 30 minutes, finally walked back into the evaluation room. Charley quickly bounded over to the towering people.

'Is Barry okay?', Charley queried, worry thick in her voice.

All three of them exchanged a look, before Iris spoke up, 'He's broken his back, quite severely, and he doesn't have his speed. But Caitlin thinks he'll make a full recovery considering he's already trying to get back on his feet, and he's not far from it.'

Charley, who had the intention of letting out a sigh of relief, started purring. She abruptly stopped after she realised the noise she was making.

'What, what about-?'

'You?', Caitlin asked, 'We, uhh… it might be better if you saw for yourself.'

Walking out of the room, Cisco pointed to a screen which had a thousand and one graphs and scientific words on it.

'Charley', Cisco said, as an image of a spiral came up 'this is normal human DNA. This', as he brought up a slightly different looking spiral, 'Is yours. You and the cat seem to have… merged, to some extent.'

'So, they basically pulled a Ronnie-Dr. Stein?', Iris asked.

'Sort of', Caitlin said touching the screen again to bring up a picture of Ronnie, Stein, Charley, and the cat.

'Like Ronnie and Dr. Stein, Charley and the cat have appeared to merge on a molecular level. _Un_ like them, however, the cat's soul and mind have ceased to exist. Charley is alone in her body, but she has inherited cat instincts and abilities, such as enhanced senses, great agility, speed, endurance and strength. And, as we can clearly see, the body.'

'So, like, what about the cat? It's clearly a hybrid, but of what, I wasn't sure', Charley asked, and gagged as she felt a hair-ball coming out in her throat. Swallowing it back down, she cringed. She wanted to be human again stat.

'Well, we did some research, and looking into the molecular structure of the DNA, we could see that there wasn't just two species of cat. There's eleven.'

Charley glanced up, which was a bad idea, considering how much her head was spinning. She tried walking over, but soon fell over onto the stone-cold floor. Iris raced over and started stroking her back. Geez, she now knew why her cats back home loved it so much.

'You okay?', Iris pondered.

Shaking off the fall, Charley found the energy to stand and look back up to the worrying girl, saying, 'Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a little bit surprised, I guess. Can someone grab a chair or something?'

Iris raised her eyebrows, but didn't question her and got the chair.

'Okay, really don't know how much use this is going to be to you, but here you go', she said, resting it down in front of the cat.

'Thanks', Charley said, before leaping up onto the chair. It was ten times easier when she was a cat.

'Pull up the separate DNA of the eleven species', Charley instructed, eying off the screen.

Eleven DNA spirals appeared, and Charley started racking through her brain. She'd spent 6 months in South Africa, working at a big cat sanctuary, and studied their lives. She could easily differentiate lion DNA from that of a leopard.

'Okay, I'm seeing… Domestic cat, Lynx, Caracal, Serval, Clouded Leopard, Sand cat, Leopard, Panther, Lion, Cheetah and Tiger.'

Iris looked to the cat, confusion displayed clearly on her face. Cisco and Caitlin looked to her as well, obviously wondering how she was so knowledgeable in the area of feline molecular structure.

'South Africa. Volunteer at big-cat shelter. Don't question it', she said as she continued to focus on the screen in front. Her tail, _oh my god_ , started flicking back and forth, a sign of impatience or annoyance. And damn, was she annoyed.

'Okay, so, am I gonna stay like this permanently, or, what?' she growled. Quite literally.

Caitlin walked forward, hands clasped together in front of her, ready to give the verdict.

'We don't actually know, but we think not. As you can see, not only is there the cats' DNA, but yours. When we took the sample when you first came, it was the same morphed picture it is now. We didn't think much of it then, just a side effect of the dark matter radiation wave. But, obviously we were mistaken', she murmured, trailing off with every word.

'So any idea how I change back?'

Cisco, who had been previously sitting with his eyebrows furrowed, leapt out of his seat.

'Yes! Yes, yes, oh, I got it!' he said, jumping around like a hyper 8 year old kid. 'The thing that… morphed you into the cat figure was the need for more endurance and speed, right? That triggered the cat instincts within you. What if I create a different version of Firestorm's stabilizer? We get you to do an action that can only be human, and then it activates, triggering the human DNA in you to take over. I reckon, though, after some time, you won't even need it. You could probably just focus on your human or cat self and… well, morph.'

As a human, all of that, which had been said at super speed, probably would've just washed over Charley's head. Instead, she clearly knew what was happening and what needed to be done.

'Yeah, that should work. Do you really think you can manufacture something like that though?' Charley gave him a sceptical look.

Cisco, in turn, shot her a raised eyebrow, and said, 'Pshh, is Pi 3.14159265? The answer is yes, for those undeveloped in the maths and science area.'

Looking to Iris, Charley muttered a small 'should I ask,' before her friend shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

Alrighty then.

/*/*/*/

After three seemingly short hours, Cisco emerged from his work room with an odd circular device in his hand. Holding it up like a Nobel Prize, Cisco proudly explained what it was and how it worked.

'This, is the Human Instincts and DNA Equalizer and Harnesser, or the H.I.D.E.H. Don't worry, I'll come up with a better name and acronym later, but at least you can pronounce it.' A childish gleam came into his eyes as he showed it to Charley.

'Quick question,' Charley asked, raising her eyebrows and tail, something she still wasn't used to, 'how does this thing work and considering you made it in under twelve hours, how do I know it's not going to blow up and kill me?'

Cisco's previously proud and gleeful face was now doubtful and puzzled, which scared all three women in the room. 'Uh, trial and error, but don't stress! Nothing I've built has hurt a person. Yet.' He whispered as Charley turned her back to head over to a chair.

'I heard that!' yowled Charley, as her feline body slinked away.

Jumping up onto the chair, the human DNA embedded within her was already kicking in, telling her gut to react and spell out that this was a bad idea. But the feline in her seemed calm, content even. And her whole body was telling her to trust that feline intuition. So she did.

Stepping forward, Cisco placed the small device in the middle of her chest, and two smaller attachments emerged from each side of the device before clipping onto her course fur.

'So, the way this works is I touch the centre of the larger object, and these two separate circles activate. The left side controls the cat aspects in your body, while the right controls human DNA and all that jazz. The central device is basically the convergence point, and whichever DNA or instincts are more prominent, one of them will take over 75% of what is happening in your body and mind. That includes your physical appearance. Like I said, once you get more comfortable with your abilities, you won't need this. Just think of the Hideh as… training wheels for a bike. Once you've done it enough, you won't need them because you'll be so used to it.'

Looking to her silent friends, Charley saw that Caitlin now had a reassured smile on her face and that Iris was comfortably nodding. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly joined them in accepting what Cisco had just said.

Sighing once more, she looked up to Cisco with pleading, cobalt blue eyes, and murmured, 'if you're sure, just do it.'

Worry evident in his eyes, he too took in a breath before pushing the device. No turning back now.

The contraption almost immediately heated up, reaching close to 60 degrees Celsius within five seconds. It singed the fur on her chest, but she gritted her teeth and bore the deep sting. She felt her face, limbs, and body contort and shift. She could feel every ligament, muscle, tendon and bone within her being stretched and shaped accordingly. It hurt like nothing else, which she didn't understand since she hadn't even realised she'd morphed before until Iris showed her her reflection. Probably as she'd been so focused before on what was happening around her. Now, she was very focused on her own body.

As it continued to contort, burning sensations flowed through every nerve of her body. A yowl of pain erupted from her throat as she endured the pain. Though she could barely call it enduring. She could somewhat hear the cries and outbursts of horror coming from her friends. She hoped with every inch of whatever body she now owned that what was happening to her wasn't affecting them. It was becoming too much for the young 21-year-old to take. After what felt like hours of blinding torture, the pain slowly decreased, until it was no more.

Opening her tightly shut eyes, Charley saw that she had drastically gained height, that she was now the tallest in the room. Bringing forward her front limbs, she let out an elated gasp to see her hands in front. Feeling around the rest of her body, she realised she was practically hairless except from the golden locks blossoming from her head. Moving onto her face, she felt her full lips smile against her hands, and bless, her flat face. Laughing with the biggest grin on her face, she ran around the room, hugging each of her friends in turn. It hadn't been that long since she'd been human, but it felt like such a liberty to be back to normal she couldn't help it.

Reaching Cisco, she gave him the biggest smile before hugging him so hard, she lifted him off the ground.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you! You did it, Cisco', she said appreciatively, planting a light kiss on his cheek.

A blush soon followed as her lips left the impact point, before coughing and taking off the Hideh.

'Yeah, well, what's a mechanical-genius friend for, right?'

A beaming smile on Iris' face, she ran up to Charley before enveloping her in a huge hug.

'Oh, my god, I'm so glad you're okay! Do you feel okay? You were screaming quite a bit. We were pretty worried'. She flashed a concerned look at her meta-friend. Which she seemed to have a lot of.

'Yeah, just hurt a lot at the time. I'm fine now. Really, Iris', she said earnestly as Iris raised an eyebrow at her.

'Okay, well, there's one way to make sure you're fine that I'm familiar with. Coffee at Jitters. Let's go now'.

Charley laughed, linked arms with the journalist, and they made their way out of the cortex together. As two-legged, upright, practically hairless people.

 **Ive nearly finished school for the year. So excited :P**

 **Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

8 DAYS LATER

'I'm just so glad you're back on your feet, Barry. And, of course, that you have your speed.' Charley gave the speedster a massive hug.

Letting go of the friendly hug, Barry smiled back at the young woman. Things were starting to look up. Maybe.

'Thanks, Charley.' He turned his attention back to the rest of his team. 'Okay, who's up for some Big Belly Burger?'

Seven hands were raised immediately, and laughter followed soon after. As the group headed out of the room, Barry noticed that Charley was looking somewhat uncomfortable. He made his way over to her.

Shoving her lightly with his shoulder, he asked, 'What's up? You seem bummed.'

Charley lifted her head and shrugged her shoulders. 'Just wondering if Triple B is gonna be okay with this big a group in their restaurant,' she bantered rather nonchalantly.

Barry let out a small chortle. 'Yeah, I may not be psychic, but I can tell that's not it. Really, Charley, is everything okay?'

Dammit, Charley said to herself, he caught you.

'I don't know, I guess… I just haven't felt really useful since I've been here. All of you have done so much for me, and I've basically done nothing in return. It's not like I _can't_ help, either. I'm not exactly weak.' She let out a huge sigh. 'Plus, I want some action. Do you know how boring it is just waiting around?'

Barry shot her a sympathetic smile. They were now heading out of the elevator.

'Look, I know. I know how annoying it is to just have to sit back and let others do your job. You want to hold your own weight. But for the time being, this is the safest thing we can do for you. Keep you away until you're trained enough and at your emotional, mental and physical peak.'

Charley glared back at him, a scowl evident on her face. 'This isn't easy, Barry. And I know I'm not ready to do what you do. But that's the plus-side of having you as a friend; you can help train me. Make me better. I just wanna do anything other than be the girl who doesn't worry her 'pretty little head' about the situation.'

Just to show her frustration and let out some bottled up emotions, she kicked a concrete wall. It left a dent.

Barry noticed it, and took a step back from the temperamental girl. If she could find a way to channel that anger, she could make a terrific hand-to-hand combat fighter. Maybe even as good as Sara had been. Charley just kept walking with furrowed eyebrows, and a face that spelt out 'I Mean Business'. Barry reflected back to when he'd lost his speed the first time, and how helpless he felt when the Clock King had Joe and Iris hostage at the police station. He'd felt so useless and hopeless, and after that day, he swore he'd never feel that vulnerable again. Of course he did, but once he was back on his feet, it made him stronger than ever, faster than ever. Maybe those same rules applied to Charley's situation.

/*/*/*/

As the group began devouring their burgers, Barry kept thinking back to the talk he'd had with Charley. Her demeanour hadn't changed much throughout the night, and she was still unresponsive and angry at the world.

Clearing his throat, he addressed the group. 'So, guys, Charley and I were talking before, and I've been thinking that maybe she could do some more stuff with the team. It's been over a fortnight since she's been here and so far, the most exciting thing she's done is been a cat.'

Charley stopped eating, and looked up. Was Barry really going to let her join the Team? Did that mean he was going to help her become a vigilante too?

Iris, naturally, was the first to speak up. Finishing her mouthful, she said, 'I agree. That one week she was cooped up at my place, she was literally like a caged tiger. It was crazy to come home and watch her trying to entertain herself.'

'Yeah, I think Charley would be great for the team. And who knows, if we all help her with her powers and help train her, we could not only have Flash and Arrow… sorry, _Green_ Arrow team-ups, but we could have Flash, Green Arrow and… whatever alias Charley gets…' Cisco said. Charley could tell he was currently playing over at least 20 options for names for her alter ego in his mind.

Charley smiled appreciatively around her friends. Joe, Harry and Caitlin, who had said nothing, were smiling and nodding in response.

Caitlin's face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree and she said with a grin on her face, 'Since you want to get into it right away, but we can't let you get _right_ into it just yet, why don't we send you on covert missions? You know, no combat, but you still get to infiltrate the bad guys amidst the action? We send you to different locations to gather intell on criminals and iffy situations.'

Joe started nodding. 'That'd work out. As fast as you are Barry, you can't be in two places at once. Not really', he said as Barry flashed him a cheeky look. Speed mirages, duh.

'Also, Barry can focus on Zoom and the metas he sends through, Charley can focus on the more petty criminals and likewise. For the time being, of course. Not permanently', Harry muttered after Iris shot him a look.

Barry smiled. 'Welcome to the Team, Charley. And welcome to being our official covert vigilante.'

Charley laughed as she shook hands with the fake-serious speedster.

/*/*/*/

It was the afternoon after her inauguration into the Team, and Charley was wearing a navy blue hoodie, black sweat pants and grey sneakers. Her first covert mission was just around the corner.

Resting her hands on the back of Caitlin's chair, she looked around at her team. Team. It felt nice to belong and be a part of something for a change. Walking over to where Iris was standing, Charley leaned on her a bit. It was starting to get ridiculously boring waiting around for something to happen.

'Please tell me you're not usually waiting around this long for action?' Charley looked expectantly to her friend.

Iris looked up with a sympathetic smile. Charley was getting pretty tired of these smiles. 'Honestly, it depends. Some days we're cramming with all the crime happening, others, we end up lounging around here for the whole day.'

Both women let out a sigh simultaneously. Central City was pretty quiet at the moment. Barry was currently getting ready to head to Starling City to help out the Green Arrow and his team. Apparently the heroes were buddy-buddy. Charley was starting to give up on the idea of getting some action today when an idea came into her head.

'Hey Cisco, do you reckon I'll end up getting a mission today in Central City?'

The Hispanic turned around on his swivel chair and said, 'To be honest, it's looking pretty quiet. I'm not sure we'll get _any_ thing for the next few days.'

A smirk crawled across Charley face. Maybe it was a bad idea, but she was willing to take risks if it meant not being bored. 'How about we look outside of Central City then?'

Caitlin looked around, uncertainty written plainly on her face. 'I'm not sure, Charley, it'd have to be a safe enough place.'

'What about Gotham?' Cisco suggested.

'No', came simultaneously from Caitlin, Iris and Harry.

'Coast City and Metropolis are too far away and they barely have any crime,' Harry thought out loud, 'but… what about Bludhaven? It's not too far, and they have a fair amount of crime, but their situation isn't so bad that Charley could be easily killed.'

Caitlin nodded. 'Good idea, Dr Wells. Bludhaven has a just above steady crime rate, but they're most famous for their drug dealing and smuggling. The police have tried containing it, but they haven't succeeded far in this. Recently, a new drug has been introduced that has been killing customers, and it's been speculated to have originated from Bludhaven. Maybe you can gather some intelligence by going undercover? We can send you to the most drug-popular club in the city, and you can see what you can find out.'

Charley, who was constantly surprised by Cailtin spontaneous ideas and actions, was most surprised at this theory. Could she really go undercover to infiltrate a serious drug-smuggling company? There was really only one way to find out.

/*/*/*/

Iris was driving Charley to Bludhaven. They had just finished getting Charley ready for the night club. Iris said she looked 'fucking hot' in what she was wearing: skin-tight, navy blue, short length dress, thick, black stilettos, dark blue eyeshadow with winged eyeliner. Thick mascara volumed her eyelashes to their extent, and orange tinted lipstick highlighted her full lips. Iris had curled waves into her naturally straight, golden hair.

Silence had filled the car for the past two hours. The nerves were finally hitting the 'secret agent' as they neared the drop-off site. Her concerned friend rested a hand on her knee as she drove. Looking up, Charley saw Iris giving her a reassuring smile. It was just what she needed. After returning the smile, she converted her attention to her luggage in the back. It was a grey sports bag; fairly plain, but the contents could save her life. Of course there was her other change of clothes: the hoodie from before along with grey sneakers, black exercise leggings, and black-tinted sunglasses, to conceal her identity. Cisco had also put in a dart gun, should she need to anesthetise anyone for a few moments. Two nunchucks also rested at the bottom of the bag, should combat be necessary. Barry had said over the phone how highly unlikely it was that she'd need them, though. Still didn't help.

Iris pulled her out of her thoughts. 'Just thought I'd give you a heads up to let you know we're about 2 minutes away from the club. It's called 'Ain't Soberin''. You okay?'

'I'm fine, just a bit uptight, to be honest. It's my first 'mission impossible', so yeah, I'm a bit nervous. Mostly excited', she assured with a half-serious smile.

Was she _really_ fine? She didn't know. Not that she could blame anyone but herself, though, really. She had been the one who'd persisted with the entire team.

'You'll do great.' Iris said reassuringly, beaming at her.

Charley could only hope. As they pulled up to the curb of the club, already alive with blasting music and drunk people, she glanced down to the car's clock. 9.15pm

Turning to face Charley, Iris presented her with three items: an odd looking earbud, a phone identical to her own, and a credit card. Nice.

Iris lifted up the earbud. 'This is a telecomm device that'll go in your ear. It's similar to Barry's, but since we need you to be a bit more subtle, instead of pressing it to hear what's happening, it automatically focuses on your voice. Try it', she suggested with a smile.

Placing it in her ear, Charley barely felt it. It was less than half the size of Australian 5-cent coin. She was actually worried how she was going to get it out.

'Hey Charley!'

Charley literally jumped in her seat as Cisco's voice filled her ear.

'Cisco? Don't do that when I'm in there', she instructed.

Letting out a small chuckle, Iris handed her the phone, and explained that it was basically just a high-tech version of hers. Had more options to assist her throughout the night, which Charley would find out as the night progressed. The credit card, well, it was pretty self-explanatory. To pay for all the shots.

Iris let out a quick sigh, then grabbed Charley's shoulders, smiling at her with the biggest one she had.

'You'll do great, okay? I'll come pick you up at 11 tomorrow morning. Also, your motel is just over there, it's called 'the Cosy Inn'.'

Charley stepped out of the car, and was immediately bombarded with wolf-whistling. Burly, drunk men. Just peachy.

Iris gave her an over-exaggerated 'thumbs up' and a ridiculous smile as Charley picked up her belongings. Returning the same signals, Iris drove off. Turning around, Charley looked up to the towering club before stepping forward to the queue. Well, here went nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, heads up; I have less than a week of writing time before I have to hand my laptop back to my school. For 2 months. Over the Summer break. What am I going to do with my life?! So, yeah, basically, Monday will be the last day I submit a chapter for quite a while. But the second I get my laptop back next year with the commencing of a new school year, I shall return! Promise!**

 **Xx**

 **CHAPTER 12**

As soon as she stepped foot in the club, Charley was hit with a wave of body odour and alcohol. While disgusting in one sense, it was pretty cool, considering she'd only been to a few clubs once or twice. As she took in surroundings, she soon found the bar, the DJ, the dancefloor, the hookers' area, the horny men's area, the people trying really hard to stay sober, and the people who didn't even want to try.

Deciding that getting completely wasted was a really bad idea, Charley headed over to the bartender to ask for a beer. She honestly didn't care if it wasn't classy or feminine, she just wanted a damn beer.

Reaching the bench, she gave him a flirtatious smile. Iris had taught her all the tips into getting just what you want at nightclubs.

'Hey there, do you have any Australian beers here?' she asked with the most petty, flirtatious voice.

The bartender, who had been wiping the bench, looked up at her with a rather toothy grin. 'Why, yes, ma'am. Four X or Carlton Draught?' He said holding up both brands.

'Four X, please,' Charley said, cringing on the inside. She could practically _taste_ this guy's foulness.

Leaning in, he said seductively, 'Would you like some of the special stuff with that? We got a new shipment in today,'

Shit, Charley thought, this must be the drugs he's talking about. Gotta play it cool.

She let out a small giggle, and said, 'Just on the side, please. I'd rather have it separate to the beer.'

He smiled back at her, before heading down the long bench to get it. If Charley could get a sample of the drug, they could solve this pandemic quicker than she thought. Just then, Caitlin's voice interrupted her thoughts.

'Charley, can you give me some sign that you hear me?'

In return, Charley cleared her throat, and said the smallest 'yes' just under her breath.

'Okay, good. Cisco had to head to Star City, emergency with the Green Arrow and Barry, so I'll help you out tonight.' Caitlin paused for a second, probably looking for some recognition. 'Anyway, have you found anything? Just send me a text.'

Charley took out her phone and went into contacts. Finding Caitlin rather quickly, she started taping away.

'Cait, I literally just sat down at the bar, and I've already been offered 'special stuff', which I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that that's the drugs. Frickin hell, this is insane. Bludhaven is crazy!' She pressed send.

There was a brief moment as Caitlin read the text, and then she said through the earpiece, 'Okay,see if you can get a sample. I'll be here the entire time, just give me some signal if you need me.'

With that, the line went quiet, just in time for perverted bartender to come back.

'Here you are, Miss, with the goodies on the side. Have a great night, and feel free to come back for more.'

Charley flashed him a smile, and as he walked off, looked down to the drink in front. It had a small zip-lock bag beside it, which contained some fluoro orange substance in it. Glancing around for onlookers, Charley stuffed the bag into her cleavage.

A new song came on, and something died inside of Charley when she realised the song was 'I Gotta Feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas. The song brought back so many memories: partying to it when it first came out, her school formal, graduation, at parties, being able to drink for the first time. As ten more people joined the dancefloor, she tapped her foot against the footrest of the stool, and a small smile creeped its way onto her face.

Just as she was about to get up to go dance, a young man sat down beside her. Charley couldn't help but stare. If she had thought Barry was hot all those months ago when she first met him, she had to rethink that definition. Sure, he was still a really good-looking guy, but this man just put things in perspective. He was wearing a white, collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the collar open a hole at the top. She could see rippling muscles popping against his fair skin. His baby blue eyes had messy, jet black hair falling over them. He had grey pants falling against his ripped legs, which she could clearly see with the lightweight pants on.

Realising she was staring, Charley glanced back up to the stranger's face, to see him smiling back at her. He lifted a hand to give a small wave, even though he was right beside her. Oh god, even his hand was perfect.

'Hey, how you going tonight?' He said in quite possibly the sexiest voice ever. Charley was barely keeping herself together. Thankfully the beer had given her some confidence.

'Pretty good, just arrived here and I've already got a drink so everything's great. Music pumping, strangers dancing, alcohol flowing, what more could you want? How about you?' She said with a genuine smile. Flirting out of her comfort zone probably would've landed her in deep waters, so she decided to just be herself.

He let out a small chuckle. Charley didn't know how much longer she'd be able to take it.

'Yeah, I love coming here. Work is pretty hard on me, and having a couple of shots is the perfect way to unwind.' They made eye contact and smiled at one another.

'What's your work?'

'I'm a police officer for the BCPD. Still a rookie, but I'm already addicted to my work.'

Holy crap, a cop too. The next thing that came out of Charley's mouth, she immediately regretted.

'Wow, arrest me any day'. Holy shit.

A blush came onto her face instantly, but it didn't seem to faze the man at all, as he just smiled at her, and gave a small laugh.

Running a hand through her hair, Charley stuttered out, 'Uh, I'm uh, sorry about that. You're probably used to it. I'm just not that experienced in talking to strangers.'

'Strangers? We've known each other for a solid 45 seconds!' He said with a chortle.

He leaned in, the smell of mint coming from a mouth containing gleaming, white teeth.

'Plus, if it's any consolation, that was pretty smooth through my eyes.' His gorgeous, blue eyes.

Charley offered a feeble smile. 'Mind if I start again?'

He nodded.

'Hi', she said, extended her hand, 'I'm Charley Burgess. 'Australian who can't speak properly around gorgeous men' by name, American veterinarian intern by choice.'

He let out a huge laugh. 'Hey Charley. I'm Dick Grayson. Don't give me that look', he chuckled, as Charley had just raised an eyebrow, 'it's short for Richard.'

'Right. Nice to meet you, Dick.'

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, happily taking in each other, when Dick suddenly got up, held out his hand and smiled down on her.

'Want to come dance with me? I gotta feeling you'd be a great dancer,' he said with a wink.

Taking his hand, Charley stood up. 'Ha ha, very funny. But watch what you're getting yourself into, Grayson. I'll probably tread on your feet.'

'Fine by me, as long as you stay close.'

Oh my gosh, Charley thought, can't believe this hunk actually _likes_ me.

/*/*/*/

They had been jumping up and down and getting closer for an hour now. Sweat had started dripping down both their faces, muscles had started burning, but neither Charley nor Dick cared. They had kept up conversation here and there and taken a couple of shots throughout the night. Charley was still surprised they were both standing. She had almost completely forgotten her reason for being at the club in the first place, but nothing was happening right now. She could just relax.

She vaguely heard a change of song, and the Jerry Folk remix of Oh Wonder's song, Lose it, came on. Being pulled back into reality by Dick's hand on her waist, she looked up to the slightly intoxicated, young man. He had a cheeky smile permanently implanted on his face.

He grabbed one of her hands and directed it up to his muscular neck. Charley let her other follow, letting her thumbs rest just beneath his perfect jawline. Being the gentleman he was, even while drunk, Dick rested his hands on the small of her back, and gently brought her closer to him.

Charley, in her drunk state, started swaying and sang along to the song.

'Downtown, we let it go. Sunset high and our bodies low. Blood rush in a hazy glow. My hands, your bones,' she mumbled, with a laugh at the end.

'Loose up, we break a scene. One step deep but you fall to me. Hot clap, skip a beat, count one, two, three,' Dick said as he jumped around a bit on the spot.

Together, they quietly started a duet, only for their ears. 'And don't you start the music, get into it, won't you dance with me. Find a place and lose it, you can do it, won't you dance with me. Move your feet and feel it in the space between. You gotta give yourself a moment, let your body be.'

Charley moved her hands up to her hair as she started jumping around a little bit more. Letting her hands trail down her face before reaching up for Dick's neck again, Charley winked at him. Thank you, alcohol, she thought to herself.

A few strands of hair fell in front of her eyes. After trying to flick it back into place by moving her head, Dick reached up and placed it behind her ear. A piece of her heart melted there and then.

What's better, or worse, she couldn't decide, was that he let his hand linger there. Charley wanted whatever was happening between them in that moment to continue as far as possible. But her code, established way back after her first ever hook-up at a Grade 9 dance, was that she wouldn't make-out with anyone she'd only known for a day. Or less.

Grabbing his lingering hand, she led him away from the dancefloor and to the lounge. Sitting him down beside her, she pulled out her phone.

'What are you up to?' Dick questioned, as he chugged down some water, trying to feel better and sober up.

Charley glanced over to him, gave him a look and pulled out a tablet. Something Cisco made to sober Charley up rapidly. Obviously.

'Try this', she said, taking one herself, 'and getting your number. Duh.'

He swallowed the pill and then chuckled. 'What makes you think I would give you my number? I don't even know how old you are.' Charley shot him a look as he tried to stifle a laugh.

'Well, if the past hour meant anything to you, then I would say yes, you want us to stay in contact. And 21, if you really wanna know.'

He sat up a bit. 'Okay, give me your phone, I'll give you mine', he said, as he started inputting his number. 'And seriously? You seem pretty mature for your age. And I mean a good mature, not bad.'

Charley scoffed. This guy still hardly knew her at all. 'Okay, Mr Smooth, what about you? How old are you?'

'23, nearly 24', he smiled, 'by the way, where did you get that tablet? Honestly, I wasn't sure what it would do to me, but now I feel like I haven't even had a sip of wine.'

Charley chuckled. 'Uh, I have a friend who enjoys creating absurd and unheard of things.'

Dick just sat in awe. 'Absurd? Charley, this is a revolutionary scientific advancement. Your friend should be making millions off of those pills, thanks to the amount of people getting wasted and waking up with hangovers every damn day.'

Charley just laughed. Everything came naturally when she was with him. She'd just the most memorable night with him. And now she had his number. Every nerve is her was screaming with excitement.

Dick shifted closer to their legs were touching. Charley's heart was beating in her throat. He went onto his phone and started scrolling through all the pictures. He kept scrolling, scrolling, scrolling, until he came to one of a well-dressed man, shaking hands with people in a crowd. He looked oddly familiar.

Dick looked up from his phone and to Charley. 'I'm sure you've heard of the drug crisis happening in the city?'

Charley nodded.

'Well, this man has started helping the Bludhaven Police Department. He's donating over $500,000 to assist us in catching the perpetrators. He and I haven't always seen eye to eye', he said, with a look on his face that showed him repressing unwanted memories, 'but now, since all he's done to assist Bludhaven, Bruce Wayne and I are starting to be on better terms.' He smiled.

'Bruce Wayne? As in millionaire playboy who lives in Gotham City and the man whose parents were murdered when he was young?'

Charley knew the story of the young boy who had just come out of seeing a movie when a mugger approached them and shot both his mum and dad. It was news that had been broadcast globally.

Dick smiled. 'That's the one.' The smile quickly disappeared from his face. 'Must've been horrible for him, his parents being killed when he was so young.'

Charley was shocked to see that tiny teardrops were cruising down his face. She placed a comforting hand on his thigh.

'You okay?' Dick looked up to stare into her worried eyes.

He quickly wiped his face his sleeve, putting the charismatic attitude on again. Which Charley now knew was a bit of a mask.

Standing up, he smiled down at her and held out two hands to her this time around. Charley just smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

'We didn't finish that dance from before, you know?'

'No, we didn't.'

'So, shall we?'

Charley lifted an exaggerating hand up to ear and leaned in. 'What was that, sorry? Shall we _what?_ '

Dick chuckled. 'Shall we dance, Miss Burgess?'

Taking his hands, Charley stood and up, really, really close to his face.

'We shall', she grinned.

Dick beamed at her before looking to her lips and biting his own. Oh shit. Charley realised too late that she was involuntarily leaning in. That 'no-kiss' code was about to go out the window in…

Three.

Two.

One.

Just as they were about to make contact, loud popping noises pulled them apart. Looking around frantically, Charley noticed that people were falling to the ground in fear, others, were just falling. The club was being targeted, and Charley was sure that one of the contributing factors was the drug pandemic.

'Charley? What's going on?'

Caitlin's voice made her jump. Realisation set in; Caitlin had heard the whole thing. As in, every, damn word. She'd never hear the end of it.

Crouching down, and dragging Dick down with her, Charley whipped out her phone. She summed up the situation of the scene around them in less than 50 words, and then sent to Caitlin.

'Okay, Charley, you need to get yourself out. Get as far away from the club as possible! You're not ready to take on guns.'

Charley thought for a second. She could be a selfish coward and run from the dire situation. Or she could help save other lives, and take another step into becoming the hero she needed to be. She chose the latter.

Shaking her head, she said, 'No, I have to save them.'

Dick looked at her, obviously thinking she was mad. Maybe she was, but she wasn't just about to let all these innocent people die. She'd have to be discreet though.

Grabbing Dick's shoulders, she whispered urgently, 'We have to help them.'

He flicked his attention to the situation unfolding near them, before nodding in recognition.

Crawling across the ground, Charley focused on looking for one particular scent: blood. Dick could direct the uninjured out, Charley could help the wounded. Blocking out all other smells, she made her way to the closest smell of blood.

Reaching the victim, Charley saw it was a young man, almost too young to actually be in the club. He'd been shot in the right thigh and his left shoulder, and he was rapidly losing blood. Charley placed two fingers just beneath his jaw. There was a pulse, but it was slowing. She ripped off his shirt, and seeing that no one could really see her, focused on the claws she had unsheathed when she'd first woken up. She pictured them, piercing, sharp, ruthless and powerful.

Opening her eyes, she saw they had appeared. Both bullets had only gone in partially, so she'd have to dig them out. Cringing, she stuck on very long claw into the bullet wound in his shoulder, the worse one. He started moaning, quite loudly. She lifted a finger to his lips and pressed down quietly. He opened his eyes just a fraction.

'Shhh, it's okay. I'm here to make it feel better.'

His eyes rolled back and closed. Her claw still inserted, Charley shifted it around within the wound, the boy still moaning with every movement. Feeling it after the dig, she snagged her claw on it and lifted it out of the wound as quickly and carefully as she could. She took a ripped section of the shirt and tied it around the wound to stabilize the blood flow.

Charley got up and dragged him to behind a lounge chair, safe from view of the attackers.

/*/*/*/

She managed to get another 4 victims out safely, to where they could be tended to. She explained to a nearby officer what had happened inside as he jotted down the information. He'd called her a hero. She'd called herself a person who cared.

 **Woah, that took a long time to write oh my gawd 0.o**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Dick had left, and sent her a text saying that he was needed at the precinct. God only knew how much she wanted to see him again.

Charley had changed into her other pair of clothes, the daggy looking ones. She glanced down on her watch to see it read 11.08pm. She was just walking around the dock near the club, pondering over the night's events: meeting Dick, falling for him, getting attacked, controlling her powers, and retrieving a sample of the drug. Remembering she hadn't taken it out of her bra since she'd changed, she looked at the tiny, fluorescent orange pills. She couldn't lose these, as getting something this easily during a covert mission would probably be the only time it happened. And getting another sample would be difficult.

She pulled out her new phone and examined the apps Cisco had installed. Woah. There was an app used for advanced hacking, another for molecular and chemical scanning, face recognition, x-ray into bodies and objects, and there were at least five more. Plus a game Cisco had created. Of course.

Touching the molecular scanning app, it came up with an icon that said 'Start Scan'. Charley bit her lip as she held the phone over the bag. She pressed the button.

After about 10 seconds, it read 'Scan Complete. Estimated Time until Molecular Structure Registered and Known: 135 minutes'.

'Woah. What the fuck is in this?' Charley murmured, eyebrows furrowed. Whatever was in it, she wasn't waiting around for over two hours.

Putting her phone back into her hoodie pocket, she walked along the lonely, gloomy boulevard. Sitting on the ledge above the dark bay, she focused her senses on the wind. Its deep sounds whispered into her ear, telling her the secrets of the world that only she knew. Breathing in through her nose, she smelt not the sewage or the dead fish, but the salt in the wind, the life beneath the waves. She felt elated to be able to listen to these secret sounds, and felt she had been let in on the biggest secret in the world.

As she contently sat listening to anything and everything, she picked up the sounds of anger and aggression coming from a few hundred metres away. Leaping up, she ran towards them. As she didn't want to draw attention to herself, she kept her speed to a maximum of 80 kilometres per hour and her footsteps light. Nearing the source after a 30 second run, Charley choose to jump up onto the top of a neighbouring building. Covert. Mission. Not suicide mission.

Contracting every muscle in her leg, she sprang. Air rushed past her body as she took on the 12 metre jump. She couldn't help let a small smile crawl onto her face as she reached up, grazing the sky. As she made her descent, she heard the arguing voices louder than before. Her feet made contact with the top of the building, and she noticed how soft her landings had become. Charley continued running immediately and made her way to the ledge. She crouched, and then took in the scene before her.

A woman with a bug-eyed mask on, wearing a red body suit with yellow streaks on it and an open V-neck that ran down to her abdomen. Slut, much. She was holding a machete out in front of her, with a prepared stance as she walked around the clearing.

'Come on out, pretty boy. Even you can't stay in the shadows forever,' she said with a maniacal smile.

A voice resonated from way beneath Charley. 'You wanna bet on that, Lady Vic?'

Charley watched as the back view of a masculine figure stepped out into the light. He wore a dark grey suit that covered his entire body up to his neck, before it met a black tussle of hair. Hair that looked like he'd hadn't even brushed it that day. He held two open nunchucks in each hand, also held ready like this 'Lady Vic'.

He held up his hands defensively as they started to circle. 'But, you're right. I can't stay in the shadows forever. Then I miss out on all the fun and action.'

The cheeky mystery-man now came into full view as he unknowingly faced Charley. His whole suit looked very detailed, but the most out-standing part was the symbol on his chest. It was a blue silhouette of what appeared to be some kind of bird, maybe a hawk or eagle. Its wings were expanded as it pointed to the direction of the stars. She also saw he had a black eye mask on with the tips flicking inward on both the upper and lower sides on both the left and right parts.

'You know, I didn't think it was possible, but I believe you've decreased in intelligence since we last met. You do realise I run a very profitable drug company? Very well protected too. We're covered by assassins, don't you know?'

Charley looked to the masked woman. Assassin? As in a league of assassins? Charley would have to warn Barry of this new finding.

The man just grew more serious, yet somehow still kept that charming and charismatic attitude about him. 'Sadly, that's exactly why I've had to track you down, Elaine.'

Lady Vic froze, before running at him, yelling ferociously, sword bared. The man easily ducked, as if she had thrown bubbles at him. She stumbled to a halt before turning around to glare at the smirking vigilante. Being a vigilante was the only thing that Charley could accept this guy being.

'How do you know who I am? Who told you my identity?!' she yelled through gritted teeth.

The man just chuckled and shrugged. 'Hey, I'm a detective. I find out things for myself.'

She pushed her long, blond hair back, and let her hand linger near the back of her neck.

'Detective, you say? You _are_ very curious, that I will admit. But you're becoming too curious, darling, and curiosity kills.' She said as she pulled out a golden gun and fired.

Charley took in a sudden breath as the vigilante seemed to dodge the bullet with ease before running at the stunned woman, nunchucks ready at his side. Just before reaching her, he took a big jump, pushed a foot into her, and then finished with a backflip as she landed on her backside. She held out her sword defensively as he came at her. They pressed their weapons against each other's, a battle of pure strength. As they were so intently focused their weapons, the vigilante didn't realise until too late that the woman had taken a foot to behind his. Just as he was about to triumph, Lady Vic kneed him from behind in the sensitive part behind the patella. He fell forward until she pushed him back. Falling on his back, the woman straddled the weakened man as she held the sword to his throat.

'What's wrong with you, dear? You're really off your game tonight. Oh well, rookie's mistake. Goodnight, wonder boy,' she whispered as she lifted her machete slightly, getting ready to make the kill.

Time seemed to slow down as Charley's body took over. She leapt down from the ledge, and let her instincts take over. Eyes, ears, nose and claws sharpened, her back bent over, legs grew shorter yet more powerful, as did her arms. Glistening, white canine teeth erupted from her gums. And finally, as she landed, a long tail to balance out the new weight. Sprinting at the surprised woman, she growled as she neared her.

'Leave. Him. Alone', she hissed, anger dripping with every word. Her head made contact with Lady Vic's side. She stood protectively and triumphantly over the man's body as the woman went flying and hit a nearby wall. She sat dazed for a few moments whilst Charley moved over to allow the weary vigilante to sit up.

He stared angrily at the masked woman as she stood, saluted, and promised, 'We'll meet again soon. Without your kitty cat. Till next time, Nightwing.' And with that, she disappeared into the night.

Charley bolted after her, but looking around, she saw it was to no avail. She was gone.

Glancing back, she saw the vigilante trying to stand up, and he was really struggling. Charley felt so sorry for him, and felt the strong urge to help him. That urge was all she needed to begin the transformation. Though without Hideh, the morphing went much differently. There was much less pain as it was happening naturally, but a deep ache occurred through her whole body as bones grew and shifted, as did muscles. Her long tail was gone and she grew in height. Once the aching stopped, she glanced down. She was herself again.

Quickly pulling the hood over her head and her sunglasses on, she sprinted over to the weary man. He was still trying to get to his feet, and as Charley reached him, he started to fall back down again. She grabbed his arm to assist at the last second.

Pulling him up with her, she looked on his face. 'Are you okay? Who was that bitch?'

He took her arm and found balance. 'Someone who has the wrong intentions. Who I was trying to bring to justice.' He shrugged her off.

'Thanks for your assistance, but I had a handle on things.' He started to walk off.

Charley couldn't believe her ears. 'Um, not from where I was standing. You do realise she had a machete pressed to your throat, right?'

He merely loosened up his shoulders. 'I've had worse.'

Her blood was beginning to boil. 'Where are you going?!'

'Away. Home. Whatever. What's it to you?' he said turning around. The charisma was gone. He was genuinely pissed at her, for a reason unknown to her.

'I dunno, I guess I was just a bit worried. I have a friend who's also somewhat in law enforcement, so I know how quickly things can become bad. And it was becoming bad.' A feeble hand came up to the back of her suddenly sweaty neck. She felt she knew him, somehow, and the only way she could delve into this feeling of familiarity was to find out more about this man.

He stood up straighter, and made his way over to her. Even though his mask covered his eyes and beyond, she felt she could see his face all serious and concerned, and curiosity written in his eyes.

'I know how hard it is to do this alone. You become cold, dark, distant. I think that someone helping you out here and there can show you the light, so I did. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted, but I help people in need. Whether they want it or not', she argued, standing her ground.

The vigilante was now standing near her, looking down on her. He was tall, probably another 3 or 4 inches on her. He sighed.

'No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was a bit of a jerk before and looked at the whole situation with the wrong perspective. Thank you', he said sincerely, extended his hand. Thanks to her hood, the vigilante couldn't see her smiling and blushing slightly as she shook his strong grip.

Clearing her throat, she adjusted her stance and took a step back. Even if this vigilante was in the right, he was very daunting.

'Guess I'll see you round', she smiled.

He started walking backwards, but kept up the conversation. 'What makes you think we'll see each other again?'

She chuckled. 'A hunch. And for when I do see you next, what shall I call you?'

He smiled. 'Nightwing, at your service. How about you? Cat-girl?'

Charley hadn't actually thought about it yet. Cisco had wanted to come up with a name for her. She wanted something awesome and original, she knew that much. Catgirl could work, but it was a bit plain and almost too self-explanatory. Tigress was cool, but she was pretty sure it was already taken, as was Cheetah and Wildcat. Lioness was too much to say, and honestly, lions weren't her favourite anyway. But…

'Leopard. Call me Leopard,' she called out with a grin.

He saluted. 'Till next time, then, Leopard.'

With that, he jumped into the shadows and ran out of view. Awesome.

Charley scoffed and walked off, heading back to the motel where Iris currently waited for her. What a day it had been. And she had a feeling things were only going to get more exciting.

/*/*/*/

The woman knelt down before the dominant figure. She was fearing the worst; they hadn't been known to be irrational and harsh, but they were cunning and manipulative, and turned a leaf faster than the Flash.

'I-I'm sorry about tonight's encounter, master. Nightwing wasn't at his peak tonight, yet I still didn't prosper, even with your training. Not saying that your training isn't adequate,' she recovered quickly, as she received a raised eyebrow, 'merely that _I_ am not adequate. I completely understand if you no longer want me to participate in your actions and missions.'

The other person merely waved her hand dismissively, saying, 'Pish posh, Lady Vic. If that's even what you Brits say. And don't call me master, it makes me feel like an old man with a flowing white beard, who screams out 'You shall not pass!'. Dumbledore, or whatever.'

'Gandalf', Lady Vic interjected. She received a look and went back to her silence.

'Tonight's mission, in my eyes, was a success. Sure, Pretty Boy Wonder is still in the picture, but it's hardly a setback. We now know his weaknesses and that is an advancement in our operations. Good job, Elaine.' They said, patting the stunned assassin on the shoulder, before heading off into the darkness.

'That cat seemed particularly odd though. It came out of nowhere', she muttered to herself.

The commanding person abruptly stopped, turned around, and was in Lady Vic's unmasked face in a matter of seconds.

'Cat? What cat?' they shook her shoulders desperately.

Elaine shrugged. 'This… big cat, maybe about the size of one of my Great Danes. Very unique patterning and colouring on it. One minute, I was about to put a blade through Nightwing's oesophagus, the next, the beast had barrelled into me and I was hitting the side of a wall. I retreated into the shadows before it could follow me.'

The person let go of her shoulders with an over-exaggerated force, and then went to their own world of thought. So, Charley had decided to pursue the path of 'living above the law', and had chosen the path of justice. Naturally. She had always seemed rather quiet and, if they were being honest with themselves, somewhat awkward. They hadn't thought she'd be courageous and confident enough to choose the path of vigilantism.

'So, she's out there. Out in the big, wide world, serving justice. Huh. Well', they said turning to Elaine,' things just got a whole lot more interesting. Use your aristocracy to our advantage, Miss Marsh-Morton. We'll need all the help we can get with this one. We now have a little girl that we need to take care of before we advance too far with the plans. Make no mistake; she's surprisingly tough,' she pounded her first into a nearby wall, leaving a dent, 'but we will take her down.'

 **For those who wanna know who either Dick Grayson, Lady Vic or Nightwing are, search up. If you don't want the story spoiled, then don't.** **J** **that simple.**

 **Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Wow okay, so, pretty sure this chapter was boring af and really shit, but I wrote this at 11.30pm without sugar or caffiene. Barely kept my eyes open. So ya know, I tried.

And now, this is the last chapter for a while :( stupid school needing our laptops. Sorry guys, promise Ill update ASAP xx

 **CHAPTER 14**

Charley was laying down on one of the cheap beds at the motel. It was 1 in the morning, and she could feel the lack of sleep and fatigue taking its toll on her. Iris had given her some leftover Thai food after the not-so-covert mission, along with a tea. It hadn't done much, but the thought helped.

Iris had just walked back into the room, carrying a glass of water with her. Charley sat up.

Handing the glass to the wearied girl, Iris sat beside her. 'So, how was your first mission ever?'

Charley finished the glass and placed it on the floor. 'Well, it didn't exactly go as planned if that's what you're asking. I got a sample of the drug that's wreaking havoc, and I've seen the woman behind the business.'

'You've basically solved the whole issue! So how come it didn't go as planned?' Iris wondered out loud.

Charley took in a deep breath. 'It wasn't as covert as it was supposed to be.'

Straightening up, Iris looked at Charley. 'How? Charley, what happened?'

'There was a man, a vigilante, I think. He was taking on the woman who I believe runs the business. She had him pinned down, and I thought she was about to kill him. So, the cat may have stepped in and chased her off.'

Iris just shook her head. 'Please tell me you concealed your identity.'

'Of course!' Charley argued defensively. 'Had the hood on and my sunglasses, there was no way anyone could've identified me or used technology to find out who I was.'

They sat in silence for a few moments, neither one of them really knowing what to say. They'd be back in Central City tomorrow, and they could continue on with everything with the rest of the team. Until then, however, all they could do was talk about their lives and gossip about others'. Which reminded Charley about Dick.

She had thought they'd really connected, and that there was something special between them. Or the alcohol had completely screwed with her head. She had a feeling that she wasn't the first woman he'd 'connected' with her, though. He was a gentleman: charming, charismatic, absolutely stunning from in to the out. But what if that was just his nature? What if he was just a bit of a playboy, a heartbreaker?

She hoped in her heart of hearts that they could make something work between the two of them, but her feline intuition told her this would be difficult. She was so lost in thought that she only heard Iris the second time she asked her.

'Charley!' The girl's head snapped up suddenly, looking to Iris.

'What?'

'I asked you what happened at the club.' Iris said with a casual smile.

Charley's face started to become hot. She still barely knew Iris, but she knew that she'd overreact if she told her she'd met a boy.

'Nothing. Nothing happened.' Gee, way to play it cool, Charley cursed to herself.

If Iris picked up on this, she hid it well. Very well. 'So, you didn't meet anyone interesting? No one memorable.'

Fuck. Charley now knew her face was crimson red, from the tip of her nose to the edges of her ears. _Why_ couldn't she just hid secrets?

Iris' head snapped to look at her, and squinted as she studied her facial and body language. After about 5 seconds of studying, her face lit up in delight in recognition. She smacked Charley's arm.

'You met a boy, didn't you?!' She started giggling.

Charley rubbed her surprisingly sore shoulder, and then shrugged. 'Firstly, ow. Secondly, yeah, but it was nothing.'

Iris nodded, and with an air of sarcasm said, 'Oh yeah, because when a girl is blushing that much after meeting a boy, _it was nothing_.' She motioned inverted commas with her fingers.

'You got his number, didn't you?' Iris questioned the beetroot-red woman. 'Give me your phone. I want his name, number, address, extra info. Oh, and a picture.'

'Well, that's too bad because I didn't get his address.' Charley started. This hole she'd dug herself in was just getting bigger.

Iris' face lit up like a kid on Christmas Day. 'Oooo, you are oh so unfortunate Cisco gave me the password to the phone.'

Within a matter of seconds, Iris had found Dick's contact information on Charley's phone. She raised an eyebrow while staring at the phone, before she smacked Charley's thigh. Repeatedly.

She looked up with the biggest grin on her face. 'Holy shit, you _do_ realise who this is, right?'

'The guy I met tonight. Yeah, funnily enough I knew that much about him.'

'No, stupid, this is Dick Grayson. He's one of the adoptees of Bruce Wayne! He's been pretty much off the media the last few years, all with him moving to Bludhaven and becoming a mere police officer, but I'm a journo. I've been tracking him, obviously. And since he hit puberty, or since puberty hit him, like a fucking bus, he's been on my three list. You lucky bitch!' iris couldn't wipe the wicked smile off her face.

Charley just raised a suspicious eyebrow. 'Three list?'

'The three men I'm allowed to cheat on whoever I'm dating with.' Iris explained. 'I don't care if he's two years younger than me, he's a hunk. A hottie. A stud. And you got his number! So jealous, right now.'

Charley just shook her head and scoffed. 'Must've been my clothes. Maybe I should introduce you as my makeup artist. Get you some brownie point if we don't work out.' She just laughed as she got a whack from Iris. She was going to wake up with a thousand bruises.

Gently nudging her, Charley smirked at Iris. 'What about you, Miss 'I'm awesome but for some reason I'm single' West? What about your love life?'

Iris tensed at the question. Good going, Charley, the pondering girl asked herself as she mentally punched herself in the face. Eddie, you stupid-head.

Iris just sighed. 'I don't know. I mean, obviously Eddie was a huge part of my life, but…', she trailed off.

'But?' Charley pushed.

'After he sacrificed himself, I obviously had a lot of time to think about my relationships and commitments. Don't get me wrong, Eddie was amazing, and I definitely loved him to an extent.' She just sighed. 'But I'm not sure now if he was the one for me.'

Charley was stunned at this information. From what she'd heard, Iris and Eddie had had a few bumps, sure, everyone does, but they were an amazing couple. And Eddie sounded like an amazing guy; he had, after all, sacrificed himself to save the entire planet from a black hole. And it had taken Iris a long time to even stop heavily mourning him. She'd been smitten. But what've that's all she had been? Smitten, not hopelessly in love?

Charley looked to Iris, and she sensed that there was more to this. Sometimes, she didn't know whether the feline sixth-sense was a gift or curse.

'Do you think you know the person who is?' Charley gently persisted.

She let out a hopeless chuckle, and looked downcast. 'Yeah, I think I do. But we've been back and forth in liking one another. He's liked, no, _loved_ me for God knows how long, and if I'm being entirely honest with myself, I think I have to.'

Charley offered a sympathetic smile after this bittersweet revelation. 'So why aren't you two together?'

Iris returned the smile. 'We have shitty timing. When one of us is single and ready, the other is either in a relationship or not ready for one. We both want the other to just be happy, and it seems that we are the only two people really keeping that eternal happiness from the other.'

'Seems like the two of you are a match made in heaven.' Charley's expression softened even further when she saw that Iris had been moved to small tears trickling down her face. She placed a comforting hand on top of her friend's.

'Hey, when the universe wants to make something happen, like giving a young woman feline powers, or putting two people together, it has a way of figuring those things out.'

Iris looked up at Charley with the most forlorn expression on her face. She wiped her eyes with the end of sleeves of her sweater, before bringing Charley in for a hug. The both of them needed it. It had been a long two weeks. Whoever this guy was, if he made Iris happy, then Charley would do everything in her power to get them together.

Breaking apart, Iris brushed herself off and patted her friend on the back. 'You should get to bed. You must be exhausted, and I'll need you awake for the drive back to Central City tomorrow.'

Charley chuckled. 'Yes, mum.'

The two women giggled as Iris headed to the small kitchenette.

/*/*/*/

Another ten minutes had passed and both girls were snuggled into their own beds. Charley could tell by the soft snoring drifting out of Iris' bed that she was fast asleep. The effects of the tea from earlier still hadn't worn off, so she was just cruising through her Instagram feed. She'd found Dick Grayson's account easily enough, as it had just under 100,000 followers. She sent him a follow request and decided to kill time by listening to her music. After all, she hadn't actually plugged in her earphones and sat peacefully enjoying life for way too long. A guitar riff sounded in her ears as she sunk lower into her bed with contentment. Jesse McCartney, Beautiful Soul. No questions asked.

Getting bored just listening to music, she went into Messages and started texting Dick. He probably wouldn't be awake, and if he was, he'd probably think she was crazy for texting him so llate, but she honestly didn't care.

'Heyy, you up?'

A small smile grew on Charley's face as she saw he was replying.

'Yep. Can't get to sleep, too much alcohol from before, lol. You?'

'Roommate gave me tea when I got back. Too much caffeine now, it's just crazy.'

'Haha, that's the plus of living on your own. Downside is it's no fun :( '

'Haha, yeah. I had fun tonight, by the way. I think we should definitely organise something when I get back to Central City ;) '

':O Central City gal, huh? You're breaking my heart here, Charls /3 You need to move to Bludhaven.'

'Was that just a weird way of you saying you agree that we should see each other again?'

'Babe, it can mean whatever you want it to ;)'

Oh, he was smooth. Charley had to hand that to him.

'Nice on, Grayson. How many girls have you used that on?

'Believe it or not, you're the first. Honest to god truth.'

'I'm touched. Really Dick, you've left an imprint on my heart.'

'Feelings mutual. By the way, just thought I'd let you I wanted to kiss you tonight. I felt a bit whelmed when we didn't'

Charley at first didn't know how to respond. So, he'd had her lips on his as well as his hers. The next that went from her mind to phone surprised her.

'Well, who knows? If we hurry up in organising a, uh, 'catch up' we can get that kissing train on its way.'

'Whoot whoot ;) and without a doubt, especially if I'm in the equation.'

They stayed another hour talking about anything and everything, getting to know one another. They'd said their goodnights, and Charley fell asleep with her phone tucked in closely as songs continued to play. A smile had permanently fastened itself onto her face as she dreamed of the hunk that was Dick Grayson, and the mysterious, charismatic Nightwing. Things were undoubtingly looking up for the young superpowered woman.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Guess who's back-back-back, back again-gain-gain? Yooooo, what is up guys?**

 **I managed to get my younger brother to let me use his computer. Yeah, young brother. Who's 8 years old. Who has a Dell with Windows fucking 10. ugghhhhhhhhhhh! the coolest thing i have is a shitty iPhone 4. mhmmmm, thanks mum. Thats great.**

 **Anyway, so this basically means I'll be able to post throughout the Summer holidays! Yay! xD**

 **btw, DID YOU GUYS SEE EPISODE 9?! HOLLLLLLLLYYYYY SHIIIIIIITTTTT WALLLY WEST OMG I'M SO EXCITED!**

 **For those who know who Wally West really is, I can imagine you get why I'm so excited. Let me know your thoughts on the mid-season finale, and of course, of the new chapter.**

 **So without further ado, CHAPTER 15!**

 **CHAPTER 15**

'48,49, 59', Charley breathed out as she crashed to the floor. She was pushing herself, having just done 50 pushups with weights on her back. She'd previously done 100 squats, 75 sit-ups, 120 lunges on each leg, and lifted 10kg weights 30 times with each arm. She couldn't find the strength to even get off the stone-cold floor.

Just as she was about to make an attept to stand, she heard footsteps come into the S.T.A.R Labs training room. They stopped abruptly near her head.

'Uh, you right there, Charley? You look like you could use a hand, you know, standing.'

'Ha ha, Barry. And yeah, I could, so hurry up and gimme one.' Barry's lanky build surprised her once more as he pulled her all the way to her feet with ease.

He raised an eyebrow. 'What's up with you? You've been working out all month, ever since you got back from Bludhaven. It's weird considering you'd collapse after doing 20 pushups before you left. Now you're only collapsing on 50.'

Charley flicked him with the end of the towel she'd been using to dry her face of all the sweat literally dripping down her. 'That's 'cause I didn't have a reason to be working out to hard before. I wasn't as motivated. But now I've actually had a chance to use my powers for good, where I've actually been _out_ there doing good. And it felt amazing. I want to feel that adrenaline, that rush again. I love helping you all, but not from the sideline. I need to be in the thick of battle, next to you, Barry.'

Barry nodded understandingly. He grabbed her arm gently after a moment and pulled her along as he walked off.

'Uh, Barry, what are you doing?'

He smirked. ' _We_ , Charley, are gonna have some fun.'

Charley just raised an eyebrow. What was he doing? What was she doing? What were _they_ doing? Usually whenever a guy said to her 'let's have fun', it meant bad news. He had a girlfriend, and Barry knew very well that Charley had organised a date with Dick to happen two days from then.

He dragged her into a room she hadn't yet been into. It was reasonably large, and had a padded mat in the middle, similar to the one at Oliver's. Since coming back to Central City a month ago, she'd met the entire Green Arrow team, and knew their secret identities. They were all gorgeous people, but Charley had particularly liked Thea, or Speedy. They'd had a lot in common, and had exchanged numbers to keep in contact.

Barry let go of her, pulling Charley back into the present moment. He gestured to the mat before them.

'I think you might know what we're doing in here?'

Charley nodded, and a small smile grew on her face. 'Sparring.'

They walked onto the mat, each taking a side.

Barry crossed his arms. 'Powers: yay or nay?'

Charley placed her hands on her hips. 'Nay, then yay, then nay again. I want to see if I can improve. And if I can kick your ass even without your speed. Which I can.'

They began circling each other in a prepared stance. 'Oh, bit cocky aren't we, Charley? You do know who's been at this business a lot longer, right?'

'You do know who came first in her advanced self-defence class, right? That had guys in it as well?'

'Sorry, but self-defence ain't got nothin' on the art of butt-kicking.' Barry stood up straighter and dusted imaginary dust off his shirt at that point. Which Charley obviously took advantage of.

She ran at him, getting to him in a matter of milli-seconds, fist ready to deliver a blow. Barry dodged at the last second, leaving Charley to land flat on her face. Which didn't happen, thanks to her impeccable balance. Barry shot his hands up to her ears and hit them with a flat palm before delivering a painful knee to her gut, causing Charley to curl over in agony and make an 'oomph' noise. It only took her a brief moment to recover before she crouched down and leg-swept him onto his back. Charley took this moment to pounce onto him, pressing an arm up to his throat as she straddled him.

She lowered her face down to his, a grin crawling onto her lips. 'Charley one, Barry zero.'

He simply smirked. 'Not quite.'

His legs, with incredible flexibility, shot up to her neck, one ankle on the back, one at the front. He brought her crashing down onto the floor before quickly untangling from her and leaping to his feet.

Charley coughed and spluttered, before looking up to see Barry offering a hand. She took it and once more, he pulled her up effortlessly.

'Fine, speed freak, _Barry_ one, Charley zero.'

He nudged her. 'Hey, don't beat yourself up. That was pretty good. You know, for a girl.'

Charley knew he was trying to rile her up, and she didn't want it to affect her, but she could feel her blood coursing through her body.

She merely cracked her knuckles and said, 'Power time.'

This time, Barry made the first move, racing at her. He got ready to deliver an uppercut, but Charley had sensed his first move, and had already finished her transformation into a Sand Cat. She leapt away from him, claws unsheathed, teeth bared. Jumping at him with outstretched claws, she did half expect him to react quickly. She didn't think he'd have the nerve to catch her and cuddle her. The nerve of him! And when he started stroking her, and a soft purr escaped her, making him laugh, she wanted to rip out his oesophagus right there and then. Or…

She let the transformation to take over once more and soon she was a tiger happily sitting on the squashed speedster. Naturally, it didn't last long, as he vibrated his molecules and phased through her until he was standing watching her sit, growling up at him. She stood on her hind legs and jumped on him, letting him fall to the ground. She pinned him down by his limbs, each leg corresponding with his and his arms, making sure he wouldn't make the same escape as last time. She let her claws sink in a fraction, enough to make him wince and draw blood, not enough to have him screaming with blood gushing from his wounds. Her sharp white teeth glistened as she 'smiled' at Barry.

'Now do you surrender?'

'Yes,' he gasped out, 'you win. One all.'

She jumped off him and turned human again. He laughed when she offered her hand in the same manner as he had.

'Yeah, good luck with pulling _this_ up', he pointed out, gesturing to his whole body.

Charley scoffed, and grabbed his hand for him and hoisted him up as effortlessly as he had her. It was her turn to laugh when Barry's jaw seemingly dropped at her surprising strength.

She shrugged. 'Never really been good with cardio, but always been pretty good with strength.'

'I was about to say! Is that just from the weights and stuff?'

They separated and prepared themselves for round three. Just as Charley was about to go at Barry with an all-out roundhouse, she heard approaching footsteps. She straightened up and walked over the door, opening it just as Iris raised her knuckles to begin knocking. The two girls giggled.

'Seriously, come on! I tiptoed that time. How _do_ you do that?' Iris asked with a smile.

'I told you! Super-hearing, remember?' Charley exclaimed.

Iris had been in really good mood this month. Ever since Christmas actually, when her long-lost brother, Wally, showed up at the front door of the West house. Since their first shocking meeting, Iris, Wally, and Joe and reconnected. Joe had introduced everyone, but most importantly Barry, who'd been introduced as 'his other son'. It had all been very emotional, but now Wally was part of the family, Charley knew Iris, had never been happier.

The girls hugged, and Iris looked to Barry. 'Hey Barr.'

He gave her the sweetest smile. 'Hey Iris. How'd it all go?'

Iris rolled her eyes. 'Oh my god, I don't even know. Wally's worse than you! Showing him my work may not've been the best idea. And you would not believe which female reporter he started flirting with.'

Barry's eyes widened. 'No. Are you serious?'

She laughed and nodded with the biggest grin on her face. 'Yep, the one and only Linda Park. What's worse, she was flirting right back.

Barry burst out laughing as Iris shook her head.

'Can you imagine?! One of my best friends and my brother? I think I'll need to keep them separate.'

Barry now had tears in his eyes. 'It's not just that. For me, it's my ex-girlfriend and my foster brother.'

Iris and Charley chuckled right along as Barry curled over in fits, while trying to stabilise himself on the wall. The girls lost it as Barry lost his balance and fell to the floor, rolling into a fetal position, trying to contain himself and his laughter. Charley leant on Iris for support as it became too much, and she realised she was almost forgetting to breath in between laughs. They both soon joined Barry on the floor as they too were unable to support their own weight. All three young adults had their heads touching as the centre of a three-person triangle. They didn't even know what they were laughing at anymore, they were just being crazy youngsters.

Charley breathed out in between laughs, 'I… think… I-I'm gonna… piss myself!'

Iris rolled into Barry's chest as another laughing spurt shook her body. He rested his head on hers as happy tears rushed down his face. None of them had had this much fun in way too long. However, it was interrupted by a knock at the doorway, or course. Charley glanced up to see a strange blond woman dressed in running clothes and sneakers. She had a smile on her face that Charley could see was directed to one person: Barry.

Iris and Barry looked up at the same time, and quickly separated. Iris cast her gaze downward whilst Barry got to his feet and made his way over to the pretty blond, giving her a peck on the cheek. So this was Patty.

'Hey babe, sorry I kept you waiting. Ready for our run?'

She smiled oh-so sweetly up at her boyfriend.

'Yeah, kinda been ready for 30 minutes. You did say 2.30, right?'

Barry glanced down at the watch Joe had given him. 'Oh shoot, the watch stuffed up again. Sorry, Patty. I hope you can forgive me.' Barry joked with the biggest puppy-dog eyes plastered on his face. Charley couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Patty kissed him full on the lips. 'Well, when you look like that, how can I not? Oh, hey Iris!'

The two exchanged a somewhat genuine wave.

'Hey Patty.'

Charley got to her feet and walked over to Patty, holding out a welcoming hand. 'I don't think we've met yet. I'm Charley Burgess. Nice to finally meet you, Patty. Barry talks a lot about you.'

Patty shook her hand. 'Likewise, Charley. Barry says you're a wonderful friend. It's good to know Barry's with lovely women when he's not with me', she lamented as she placed a fond hand on Barry's chest. Charley could've sworn she felt bile rise in her throat. She just offered a smile.

Barry looked back to his girlfriend. 'So, should we head off?'

Patty nodded and looked back to the other two women in the room. 'Well, nice to meet you, Charley. See you soon, Iris.'

Barry lifted a hand. 'See ya later, guys.'

With that, the couple headed out of the complex and off for their run. Charley let out a sigh, and looked over to see Iris still on the floor, gazing up at the ceiling. Charley walked over and laid down next to her. They lied in silence for a few moments, just staring at the blank ceiling.

'Well', Charley stated.

'Well, indeed.'

'She's something else, isn't she?'

Iris just sighed. 'I don't know, she has her moments. Plus she makes Barry happy. After all he's been through, all I want is for him to be happy.'

Charley furrowed her eyebrows and smirked. She was going to have some fun.

'Yeah, but he'll never really be happy. Neither will you actually.'

Iris propped herself up with her elbow and glanced over to Charley, still staring at the ceiling.

'That's what Wells, _old_ Wells, said to Barry. He said he'd never truly be happy. I think he will though. Why'd you think I'll never be happy, though? Sure, I don't have a mom, a lot of crap has gone down in the last two years, but I'll be happy. I may have lost the love of my life, but that doesn't mean I won't love again.'

'Except you didn't lose the love of your life, did you, Iris? You loved Eddie, yes,' Charley said defensively as Iris got ready to backlash, 'but not as much as you loved, _love_ , someone else.'

Charley finally looked at Iris, whose eyes had widened and mouth was now slightly gaping.

'How'd… but I…'

'Barry. You love him. I have a feeling you've loved him for quite some time. Most of your life, actually. You just haven't really admitted it to yourself. Not until recently.' Iris sighed and cast her gaze down.

'It was him you were talking about in Bludhaven, wasn't it?'

Iris wore a sad smile on her face. 'Yep, that was him. I thought I'd always seen him as a brother and nothing more, but if I'm being honest with myself, I always knew there was something else. We really do have shitty timing, though, don't we?'

Charley gave her a sympathetic smile as Iris had tears prickling in her eyes. Charley felt more than sorry for her. The poor woman had been through so much. First she'd found out her best friend had been lying to her about who he really was, then she'd lost her fiancé, then realising the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with had been right in front of her, but realising it too late. Now, he was happy with a beautiful woman, with a… nice personality, but he wasn't with the right woman. Iris just hadn't gotten a break.

Charley rested a comforting hand on hers. 'Look, there's nothing you can really do. Sometimes, you just have to have faith that fate will sort it all out and that everything will be as it should in the end.'

Iris sat up. 'But that's just it. Fate gave me a chance to sort it out, and I dismissed it because I was too blind to see that what Eddie and I had was more infatuation than love. Not true love, anyway. Barry told me he'd loved me at Christmas last year. Told me he loved me before he even knew what the word 'love' meant. And I just sat there!'

She furrowed her eyebrows, and Charley could see Iris was incredibly mad at herself. She felt so helpless in battles like this.

'I just _sat_ there. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. If I could redo that moment, I probably would've grabbed him and told him he was an idiot, that I'd been waiting to hear those words my whole life. Then I would've told him I felt the same way, and kissed him all over, kissing him and telling him I loved. I love him, I love him.'

Charley knew Iris was as close to a warrior princess as you got in Central City, and she didn't cry easily. But in that moment, Iris let go of everything and let out the most mournful sound before letting the river of tears flow down her face. Charley placed her hand on the other side of her head and brought her to her shoulder, stroking her hair.

She could probably fight of an army of meta-humans if she had to, but comforting a friend when she didn't know how to make it better, that was a whole, different deal.

The two girls just sat in silence as Iris let the sobs rack her body uncontrollably. Charley continued to run her fingers through her friend's hair, doing everything in her power to make her comfortable. Charley didn't know much, but she knew one thing: though everything was a mess in that moment for all of them, one day, they'd have it sorted and could just be happy for the rest of their lives. One day, they'd all get their happily ever after.

 **Thoughts? Love you all and thanks for any support.**

 **Btw, I know Patty isn't like this at all on the show. I love her, okay? Not as much as Iris, but I think she's awesome. Just trying to spice it up a bit for the story ;) Xx**


	16. Chapter 16: Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this chapter is probs gonna be really big, so Imma make it into 3 parts. I'm still not sure I really like this story, but I am SO BORED I HAVE NOTHING TO ENTERTAIN MYSELF WITH so yeah, fanfiction WOO 3**

 **CHAPTER 16**

'Are you sure I'm really ready for something like this, Caitlin?'

Caitlin grabbed her shoulders and shook them. 'Yes, you are. You can do this. All of us here _know_ you're ready, and if you need our help, we're only a call away.'

Charley was still unsure. 'But this is big. This isn't a training exercise, or trying to catch a mugger. This is the real deal, I'm just not sure you and Iris have prepared me enough.'

'Charley, trust me on this, I've done a risk assessment, you'll be fine with anything that comes your way. And Iris has told me she knows you're more than prepared for this. You're ready.'

She put her foundation brush down. This wasn't some covert and recon mission. If she screwed up tonight, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to go out into the world again. She'd probably coop herself up and never leave her apartment again.

Iris walked into the room, and rushed to Charley's nervous side. She started straightening her hair.

She turned to Caitlin. 'She's freaking out, isn't she?'

'Yep. Haven't been able to calm her down all day.'

Iris looked to her younger friend. 'Hey, calm down, okay? You've done this before.'

Charley turned around to face both women. 'Uh, no I haven't actually. I have never been on a date with a completely delicious son of a billionaire. Have either of you? No, I didn't think so.'

Caitlin raised her hand. 'Technically, he's the completely delicious _adopted_ son of a billionaire. And one of my friends is engaged to a former-billionaire. Does that kind of count?'

She was silenced when she received a look from Charley. Iris grabbed a nearby hairbrush and began untangling Charley's golden-brown locks and freeing them of knots. She winced as Iris came to a particularly large knot.

'Why don't Caitlin and I take your mind off it by asking you some questions?' Iris suggested.

'Okay…?'

Caitlin started. 'Is he as dreamy in real life as he is in the pictures?'

Iris quickly followed suite. 'Where's he taking you tonight?'

'Think he's a keeper?'

'Does he have a Mercedes? Or is he picking you up in a limo?'

'Guys!' Charley interrupted. 'This isn't helping! How does this mean 'take my mind off things' in your heads? Now I'm even more stressed…'

The older women exchanged a look. They were both 26, they'd already been on plenty of dates and knew that the first few as an adult were incredibly stressful and awkward. They both felt very empathetic towards the nearly 22-year-old girl. And she was right; neither of them had been on dates with superstars of celebrities such as Dick Grayson. Caitlin moved to massage her shoulders, which she jumped back in surprise to see how tight they were.

Charley sighed. 'He didn't say what he's picking me up in, or where we're going, just that I had to prepared to stay awhile. And know, he didn't mean the night', she corrected as Iris' and Caitlin's eyes lit up and started squealing. 'He just meant a few hours. He said he had a few things planned. He also said to pack some casual clothes just in case.'

She didn't think she'd ever been so scared in her life. Okay, maybe excluding the times that involved being out on the streets after the Accelerator explosion, which seemed like a lifetime ago. She'd been on dates, obviously, all throughout high school she'd been on multiple dates. She'd never really been able to secure a boyfriend, just lots of passing-through fuck-boys looking for a chance to get laid, thanks to the fact that everyone thought she was a slut just because she was prettier than some other girls. That fact only added to the apprehension of the impending date. She really liked this guy, and even though he seemed like the type to go from girl to girl to other people, Charley could see he was really a genuine guy who just wanted to meet and fall in love with a genuine girl. Charley hoped and pleaded with whatever higher power above there was that she was that girl.

She reach down for her mascara and started to apply on a small amount to her lashes. She was wearing a crimson red, curve-hugging dress with the straps resting just off her shoulders. It ended mid-thigh, showing off her tanned legs. She had white stiletto heels on with metallic gold ankle straps. Iris had tied back her now straightened hair into a low ponytail. Crimson red lipstick, identical to the colour on her dress, stained her lips. Golden-brown eyeshadow highlighted her dark brown eyes along with tiny winged eyeliner. Caitlin said she looked classy, and like she could throw a killer party at the drop of a dime, but she didn't look like a slut. Charley wasn't sure how she felt about the description. It was too late to do anything now though; Dick would pick her up from the West household in 10 minutes.

Caitlin had just gone to the kitchen to bring Charley back a cup of modified water; she explained to the two other women that the particles in the water had been modified to have a minty-fresh flavour in it and a sort-of Listerine affect. She'd have a fresh breath throughout the whole night no matter what she ate. Charley chugged it down without question and thanked her friend. She seriously appreciated all their help and support, considering she was about to start hyper-ventilating.

She'd just sat down on the sofa to start watching _Friends_ to calm her nerves when she heard a knock at the door. _Oh shit_ , she cursed to herself, _no, not yet!_

As she was about to get up, she heard Iris' voice scream out from the kitchen, 'I'll get it!'

She watched as her dark friend came sprinting through the living room and straight to the door. She took a moment to compose herself, and to flatten her hair before putting on her best show-girl smile and opening the door.

'Hi there, you must Dick. I'm Iris, Charley's honorary best friend. Heard lots about you.'

Her forwardness didn't faze Dick at all, as she heard his voice respond. 'Hi Iris, it's nice to meet you. And I've heard quite a bit about you myself.'

Charley laughed to herself as she watched Iris blush slightly. 'All good things, I hope.'

'Naturally.'

Iris shot Charley a look from behind the door frame that screamed out 'I'm going to kill you later once your perfect night is over'.

Iris cleared her throat. 'Well please, come in. Charley's just in here.'

Charley breath hitched as Dick was revealed. If she thought he'd been a looker at the club, she really had adjust her perspective. His hair had been tidied up a bit, and had a small amount of gel in it just to style it back to a slight quiff. He'd shaved so there was no longer the cute little stubble that had been there last time, revealing a perfect jawline. He was dressed in a pristine suit that looked like it had been ironed to perfection. He wore a blue tie that seemed to perfectly match his striking eyes and highlight their beauty and contrast to his raven black hair. Dick stopped short when he saw Charley, and the most gorgeous smile came onto his face, revealing pearly white teeth.

She stood up and made her way over to him, clutching her gold and silver sequin purse in front her. She looked up at Dick and a smile made its way onto her face. She couldn't stop it even if she wanted to.

'Hey', she said as her smile widened.

'Hey', he replied with an even bigger smile. 'You look… amazing, by the way. Absolutely stunning. I honestly didn't think you could get more beautiful. Clearly, I was wrong. So very, very wrong.'

She touched him lightly with her purse. 'You don't scrub up bad yourself. You look pretty damn hot in a suit.'

He blushed. Charley couldn't believe it. She'd made him blush! She had made the smoothest man in America blush! There had to be some sort of prize for that.

He covered it up almost immediately, however. 'Thanks, though not the first time I've heard that. First time I've heard that from such a gorgeous woman, though.'

'You both think you're inhumanly attractive, we get it', Caitlin called out as she walked into the room. 'Can we move on from that, please? It's unbelievably painful for Iris and me.'

Charley chuckled as she walked over to her ginger friend. 'Dick Grayson, meet Dr Caitlin Snow, another friend of mine.'

Dick shook her hand as he smiled at his new acquaintance. 'Pleasure to meet you, Dr Snow. Or Caitlin. I'm never sure with the whole 'doctor' thing.'

'Pleasure is all mine. And Caitlin is fine, thanks.'

He looked to Charley. 'Any other girl-friends hiding in this house?'

She laughed. 'Nope, that's the lot. By the way, I have the casual clothes in a bag. Still need them?'

'Yes, you'll need them for later. I have a lot planned for the evening.'

Charley beamed. 'Great, can't wait.'

She linked arms with him. 'So, should we head off?'

He smiled down at her. 'If you're ready, then so am I. Nice to meet you both!', he called out behind him as Charley dragged him out of the door.

As they walked outside, Charley was stunned at the vehicle before them. It was a black stretch-limousine with an older-looking man holding the back door open for them. He nodded to Dick as they approached the car.

'Good evening, Master Dick. Am I right to assume this is Miss Charley Burgess?' the old man, who Charley had decided was the chauffeur, asked Dick.

Dick raised a hand in greeting. 'Hey Alfred, and yes, this is Charley. Charley, this is Alfred, a good friend of mine. He's been there for me throughout the years. I'm borrowing him for the night. He said he'd be happy to drive us around.'

Charley shook the man's hand. 'Nice to meet you, Alfred. Thank you in advance for tonight.'

A small smile appeared on Alfred's poker face. 'Likewise, Miss Burgess. And it is no problem, Master Dick has been 'borrowing' me for years.'

'Very funny, old man', Dick joked as he showed Charley to her seat.

In many cases, Charley would've considered the conversation between Dick and Alfred to have been rude and disrespectful, but she could tell this was just banter, and they cared very deeply about one another. Alfred was like a fatherly figure, or maybe a grandfatherly figure. She smiled to herself.

Dick jumped in after her and smiled. 'Tout suite, Alfred! Off to Stop Number Uno.'

He sat back as Alfred gave a thumbs up and closed the shade between the front and the space at the back. Dick looked at her and shifted the direction of his body to face her.

'You comfortable?'

She nodded. 'Yeah, yeah, it's perfect. _This_ is perfect. How'd you ever afford this? Must've cost a fortune.'

He wore a knowing smile. 'Let's just say I have family in higher places. And I called in a favour.'

She chuckled. He was such a gorgeous man, internally and externally. She still didn't know how he'd ever noticed her, let alone decided to take her out.

She noticed Dick was looking very intently. 'What? Do I have something on my face?'

He just shook his head. 'No, just a smile. A completely stunning, intoxicating smile. I was just wondering how I ever managed to get your attention, let alone agreeing to go on this date.'

She turned her full attention to him, including the direction of her body. 'Are you kidding? I was just thinking the same thing except, you know, about you. This kind of thing never happens to me, so I'm still in shock.'

She could feel a light blush creeping onto her face. As Dick leaned into her, she knew she was going beetroot-red. And as he kissed her on the cheek, she was 100% sure she was now the colour of a stop-sign.

'Well don't be. Any guy would be extremely lucky to be with you, and if they think otherwise, they should get a MRI.'

She giggled, and chuckled as 'Waiting for Superman', came through the car radio. She had a feeling Alfred knew just how to stir the young man next to her.

He joined in chuckling as he adjusted the volume. 'Classic Alfred. Knows just how to screw with me.'

She lightly smacked his arm. 'You kidding? I love this song! Keep it on, it's like the perfect background music for the trip until we get to wherever you're taking me, Grayson. Speaking of which, where _are_ you taking me?'

He just smirked. 'Can't really tell you that. It'd spoil the surprise of the evening, and I can't have that.'

'Oh, you're such a tease, Grayson. Such a tease. You better blow my mind with these fabulous plans', she demanded, pointing a finger right in his face.

He grabbed it and started waggling it. 'Trust me, I intend to.'

They then just chuckled and sat and stared happily at one another. The song kept playing.

'And she smiles, oh, the way she smiles', he quietly sung along with the song as he stared at her lips.

Charley thought she could sing quietly and intimately as well, but every time the chorus of a song she liked arrived, she couldn't help herself, she'd just belt it out. 'She's talking to angels, counting the stars! Making a wish on a passing car! Dancing with strangers, falling apart. Waiting for Superman to pick her up, in his ar-ar-ar-AR-arms!'

Dick started laughing uncontrollably as Charley started banging her head to the beat, which was quite a sight considering how nicely she was dressed.

After laughing for a solid 30 seconds, Charley clamped her hand over his mouth. 'Okay, I get it Casanova, don't sing. Sound like a dying cat, got it.'

He picked up her hand and kissed it, shaking his head. 'No, that wasn't it. It's just the fact that you're legitimate. Most girls would just sit nicely and maybe tap their foot. You're not afraid to be yourself, and that's awesome. And you don't sound like a dying cat. It was amazing, you actually have a really nice voice.'

She nudged his arm with her shoulder. 'Stawp it! No seriously, stop it, I already know how bad I sound, I ain't need no sympathy', she said sarcastically sassy.

'I mean it, I swear!', he said as he laughed. 'I'm not lying, it was really good. Please stop hitting me!'

The two kept laughing as Alfred drove, before calming down. Charley plucked up the courage to rest on Dick's shoulder. He smiled to himself as he let his head fall on hers. He reached for her hand and took it in his own. Charley couldn't help but notice how well they were fitting together, how her head fit perfectly into the crevice between his shoulder and head, how her hand melded perfectly into his. It was extremely cliché, but she didn't care.

She whispered to her date. 'Hey Dick?'

'Hey yeah?' he whispered back.

'I know we're barely 10 minutes in to the date, but I need to say this: it's already perfect. Already the best date I've ever been on. No lie.'

'No lie?'

She smiled. 'No lie.'

She nestled in closer to Dick as did he to her.

'Guess what, Charley?'

'What?'

'I reckon this is already my best date, too. Know why?'

'Why's that, Grayson?'

He whispered even more quietly. 'Cause I'm spending it with the best girl ever. No lie.'

And she believed he meant it. She knew he meant it.

 **Much love 3**


	17. Chapter 16: Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not sure how I feel about this chapter, SO F**KING LONG MAH GAWWWWD! I promise after pt 3, the action will come racing back in and we'll see a lot more of Charley working with Barry being superheroes and BAMFs. Please review, I** ** _need_** **to know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing kinda right. Thank lovelies xx**

 **CHAPTER 16: part 2**

'Feel free to go get yourself a drink, Alfred. Or tea. Whatever you want. We'll only be a bit', Dick said as he dismissed his older companion.

Charley couldn't help but laugh when Alfred responded with a raised eyebrow and started heading toward the nearby 'Pig 'n' Whistle'. They'd parked on the curb of a row consisting of beautiful restaurants and shops. It was quite a sight, having the limo parked in amongst other cars. Charley suddenly let out a small gasp as she felt a warm hand wrap around her own. She looked down to see Dick's hand caringly holding hers, letting his thumb stroke back and forth along the surface of her hand.

Dick started leading her along the footpath. She chuckled to herself as she felt him shivering. It wasn't that cold; she wasn't wearing any sort of sweater or cardigan, and he was clothed in a full-on suit. He was nervous. And she had thought she'd been scared at the beginning.

Making an attempt as calming his nerves, she moved in closer to him to show her comfort in being around him. He looked down at her thankfully and affectionately before casting his gaze to a building in front of them.

'I hope you like sushi', he said as they neared the restaurant.

Charley looked up at the sign and saw it read 'Koen de Nihon', which translated to 'Japanese at the Park. She laughed at the lack of creativity in the name. Learning the language during her schooling years had come in handy here and there.

'Japanese at the Park. Nice, Grayson. Hope the food is better than the name. I'm joking!' she laughed as a somewhat horrified look came onto his face.

He shook it off and smiled down at her. 'You know Japanese?'

'Hai, Grayson san!' she exclaimed. Dick responded with a bellowing laugh.

'Well don't worry, 'cause the food in here is actually some of the best Japanese in the country. I would know, I've been to most of it.'

Charley let out a small chuckle as they walked into the grand looking restaurant. She suddenly thought back to everyone back at S.T.A.R Labs; what if there was a problem and they needed her? She was still figuring the extent of her powers, but that didn't mean she hadn't started going out with Barry on missions. Small missions, of course. Robberies, car chases, the lot. No meta-humans. Not yet anyway. She seriously hoped nothing went wrong while she was on her date. It wasn't like she could get there quickly; Barry could be on the scene in a matter of seconds, but even at her top speed, it took her a few minutes. She might be too late if she was needed. She brushed the thought aside. After all, just because she'd become a crime-fighting, ass-kicking meta-human didn't mean she had to give up having a life. Especially a romantic life. Right?

/*/*/*/

Barry walked over to Cisco, desperation in his eyes. 'Anything yet?'

His best friend had been typing frantically on the keyboard. 'Sorry man, nothing at this point. I'm still looking, though.'

Barry ran shaking hands through his ruffled hair. His nerve-o-meter had hit an all-time high at this point; she'd been missing for at least 30 minutes, and when Zoom was involved, that meant anything could've happened by now. He started cursing to himself, wondering about what else he could've done: why her, why did it have to be her? He didn't even feel Caitlin's hand on his shoulder until she started massaging it. His terrified green eyes stared at her sympathetic brown ones.

'We'll find her, Barry,' she promised in a hopeful tone, 'I know we will.'

He gave a small appreciative smile. 'Thanks.'

All three jumped as Harry seemingly teleported right into their midst. It had been a rough 30 minutes and they were all incredibly on edge, so anything could scare them at that point.

'Oh, my god, Harry, you have _got_ to stop doing that!' Cisco exclaimed.

'Sorry', he replied monotonously. 'I think I have a way of finding your friend, though.'

Caitlin, Barry and Cisco all looked up with a sudden glimmer of hope in their eyes. Barry super-sped over to him and searched his eyes for any emotion, any clue as to what that way was.

'Are you sure? What's your idea?'

Harry remained seemingly emotionless, yet shook his head in despair. 'I'm disappointed in all of you. You especially, Ramon, you should've been the first to produce this idea.'

Cisco glared at him and stormed over. 'Look, we're all a bit stressed here, understandably, so we're not thinking as clearly. We've tried to ping her phone, locate her on surveillance feed, and we haven't found anything. So instead of pointing your fat fingers at us, maybe you should tell us this great, fucking idea of yours.'

'Fine', Harry smirked, as he walked over to an abandoned computer. 'As we know, Zoom abducted her, correct?'

He typed on the keys and pulled up a map of Central City. 'Zoom is incredibly fast, which again, we know. And we also know that with speed comes kinetic energy, and with kinetic energy comes heat. So…?'

An array of colourful lines appeared on the map as he clicked a button. 'We do a thermal scan of the city. Simple as that.'

He got up and walked out of the cortex, not before saying to all three, 'Pathetic, the lot of you. An average 7th grader could've figured that out.'

They took no notice of his remark as they began frantically looking for the hottest lines on the map. The picked up two distinct colours; a bright red which was identified as Barry, and a near-black line. Zoom.

Barry furrowed his eyebrows as he rested his hands on the desk and stared at the black line. 'If you do anything to her, Zoom, I swear to God: I _will_ kill you.'

He quickly changed into his suit and stared at the faint blue dot that interjected the path of the line. The person who'd been abducted.

'Hang on, Iris. I'm coming.'

/*/*/*/

Charley felt the water she'd been drinking start to come through her nose as she laughed. 'And then, there was this one time I was walking home from the bus-stop, and I was so focused on watching the newly released music video of 'Party in the USA'? You know, when Miley wasn't all _coo-coo_? Anyway, I wasn't really watching where I was going, and I ended up running into a fallen branch. Scratches. _Everywhere_!'

Dick burst out laughing and ended up trying to contain himself on the table. They'd finished the dinner after arriving at the five-star Japanese restaurant 40 minutes ago. The service had been amazing, as had the food. The pair had started small talk after the meal and had ended up turning into sharing repressed memories.

They eventually calmed themselves down and just sat there looking at each other's faces.

Charley rested her elbow on the table and let her chin sit in the palm of her hand. 'So, Grayson, I've told you quite a bit about me, but you haven't said much.'

He just crossed his arms and smiled. 'Well, what would you like to know?'

'Why Bludhaven? Surely there are nicer places to live for such a nice guy. Did you move away because of a family situation?'

At this, Dick stiffened and froze up. Sadness reflected in his eyes, and Charley mentally stabbed herself. She'd hit a soft spot, she knew it. She leaned over and rested a friendly hand on his uptight one.

'You can tell me, I can keep a secret', she said smiling. And oh, couldn't she just. 'Then again, under no circumstances do you have to confide in me, either.'

Dick shook his head. 'No, I want to tell you.'

He sighed and kept his gaze down. 'When I was younger, I performed in a circus. No joke', he softly chuckled as she raised a sceptical eyebrow. 'My parents and I were an act called the 'Flying Graysons'. Acrobats. I'd been cartwheeling and flipping since day one. Anyway, when I was nine, we were doing another show. Just another random, routine show.'

Charley could feel her gut twisting, screaming at her from the inside. This little story was not going to end well, and she could already feel tears forming in her eyes as she gazed upon her sombre date.

'I'd just jumped onto one of the platforms, traded spots with my father. He swung over to the opposite platforms to grab my mom. She was getting ready to grab another bar, but the rope connected to the bar supporting them both snapped.'

Charley gasped, and tears started falling in sync with Dick. 'I realised too late what was happening. There wasn't a safety net beneath to catch them.'

A single teardrop fell onto the table near him. Charley wanted to go over to him at that moment and just hold him until all his memories of that fateful day left him.

'Anyway, a spectator that day organised and paid for the funeral. He took me in. Billionaire Bruce Wayne. Bit of a different life living in Wayne Manor compared to the one at Haley's Circus. He was great, though. Caring, supportive, encouraging. We worked really well together for a while, me and him. I really looked up to him. But about four years back, we had a bit of a falling out. We thought it best we stay separate for some time, leave each other to our own devices. Thank God we've patched it up now. Not as good as before, but at least we can now stand in the same room and have a civil conversation. Bludhaven just reminded me a bit of Gotham, with their ridiculous crime rate and moody feel and all. I thought that if I couldn't make a difference in Gotham, then Bludhaven was the next best thing. So, I became a cop. Whoo, think I need to catch my breath, that was quite a monologue', he said half-jokingly, trying to improve the gloomy mood while drying his eyes.

Charley just sat in shock. It was a lot to take in and process. She had already figured he was an orphan when Iris told her Bruce Wayne had adopted him, but she had no idea it had happened under such tragic circumstances. Her life hadn't exactly been sunshine and rainbows, but this revelation just diminished any bad thoughts about her childhood. She took in a shaky breath to try and calm herself. She had no idea what to say to him.

'Dick, I can't imagine the pain you've felt all these years. I'm so sorry that that happened to you. I think both your parents and Bruce would be, and are incredibly proud of the amazing, caring, funny, intelligent, motivated and selfless man you've grown into.'

The saddest of frowns sat on his lips. 'How could you know that? I've made plenty of unforgivable mistakes over the years.'

She gave him a reassuring smile, and said truthfully, 'Because I'm proud of the man you are. And I know that no matter what you've done it the past, what you do in the present is what people remember you for most.'

His sparkling blue eyes looked up at her, shining with fresh tears. Though she sensed these ones were happier, more content and at peace. He cleared his throat and straightened up, bringing along an almost-convincing, charming smile. He signalled to a passing waiter for the bill.

/*/*/*/

As they left the restaurant, Charley began wondering to herself at what could possibly happen next. She started heading towards the limo, but not before she felt Dick's hand grab her and started pulling her in a different direction.

'We're not going in the limo', he said with a mischievous smirk.

He chuckled as she raised an eyebrow. 'Don't worry, I promise my intentions are pure.'

They arrived at a nearby toilet block, and Dick told her to meet outside once they'd each gotten changed into 'something more comfortable. She went to argue to say that she hadn't brought the bag with her spare clothes, but Dick surprised her once more by pulling out the bag from behind with and chucking it to her.

'You sure you weren't a magician as well as an acrobat at that circus?' she laughed.

He grinned and then both headed into their respected cubicles.

Emerging a few minutes later, Dick had changed into a dusty blue shirt, a bomber jacket, and some jeans along with sneakers. Charley had taken off her eyeshadow and lipstick, leaving on only a smidge of mascara and powder. She was wearing a loose, silver sweatshirt with some ripped skinny jeans and white Converse. She took out her hair to help warm herself up; she could already feel the icy wind bite at her limbs since leaving the warm restaurant. She smiled at him as he made his way over. He smiled down at her.

'I swear you look even more gorgeous like this.'

She giggled as she grabbed his hand. 'Come on, Romeo, let's get going. Oh, wait, where are we going?'

He laughed and took the lead, pointing to the direction of a sad-looking, little car. 'See that red convertible?'

'You mean the incredibly washed up one, which still looks adorable? Yeah, I see it.'

' _That's_ my car, which will be taking us to our final destination. Hope it's not too washed up for you.'

He laughed as she turned bright red in embarrassment. They jay-walked across the road and jumped into the convertible. It took a few moments, but he managed to start up the noisy, little vehicle. Charley laughed to herself as Dick patted the dashboard fondly, like it were a Labrador.

'Good job, old girl. Don't worry, I'm fairly certain she'll be able to get us to our next stop.'

Charley gave him a scared look. ' _Fairly_ certain?'

He laughed as his slightly terrified passenger stared out nervously of the open convertible, and started down the road leading out of the city.

/*/*/*/

After a good 40 minutes of driving, Dick pulled over and parked on the curb. They were on the edge of Central City, in the outer suburbs. Charley looked over across the road to see a hilly park with beautiful trees covering the ground from the bright shine of the moon. There was a small playground, but the general vicinity of the area reminded her of the park out of 'Lady and the Tramp'. She was pleased to see there were very few people, just a few couples. Dick helped her out of the car like the gentleman he was and showed her over to the lovely green ground.

They picked a quiet spot near the moonlit pond, under a weeping willow. He laid out a picnic blanket got out some snacks from the bag he'd been carrying. He laughed as he saw Charley holding up the snack she'd brought with a sheepish grin.

'I thought if I bought these it might come in handy. I mean, you never know what'll happen on a first date', she explained with a wink as Dick took the box off her and examined it.

'Favourites'. Aren't these supposed to be the things you bring when you're told not to bring a thing?' he said with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged. 'Yeah, but I'll bring them no matter what. As long as everyone lets me have all the Caramellos and Flakes.'

Dick laughed. 'Consider it done.'

Charley found herself even more surprised when he brought out two plastic champagne glasses and a bottle of Pol Roger. He poured them a glass each and handed one to Charley.

A small smile grew on her face as he raised his, and she followed suite. 'To having an awesome present after experiencing a crap past and looking to an insane future. And to living each moment to its fullest and enjoying every bit of it. And finally, to this perfect moment right here.'

He blushed as Charley raised an eyebrow. 'Cute, real cute. You done, Grayson?'

He cleared his throat. 'Yeah, I think so. Was it that bad?'

He squirmed as she pinched his cheek. 'Not bad, just unbelievably cheesy. Back in Oz, we just raise our glasses to one thing.'

'Oh yeah? What's that?'

Winking, she raised her glass enthusiastically and shouted out at the top of her lungs, 'Cheers, big ears!'

Both burst into laughter as champagne splattered everywhere. They calmed down quickly and started sipping at their drinks. Silence settled on the pair as they focused on the deep blue of the pond and the sleeping swans. The serenity of the moment was just what Charley needed after the months of constant worry and stress being a part of Team Flash. She lost herself in watching a lone swan glide across the slightly rippled water, not a care in the world. Charley got herself into that mind frame and let herself completely relax, not even realising that her hand was about to land on Dick's.

As their hands made contact, both flinched slightly before letting their fingers intertwine. Charley knew how unbelievably cliché it was, but she didn't fucking care. She looked up to see Dick gazing fondly on her, his sky-coloured eyes looking into her big brown ones. They felt themselves being pulled toward each other, lips slightly parted, eyes fluttering closed. Charley's blood was going a million miles per hour through her veins, and her skin felt on fire. Contact would be made in 3… 2… 1…

' _Pick up the phone. Pick up the phone! Hurry up and pick it up! You gonna miss it! Grayson!'_

They both hurriedly pulled away as Dick murmured apologies and started swearing at his now ringing phone.

He pulled it out and, with the biggest scowl on his face, answered, 'This better be good, Wally!'

Charley chuckled to herself as Dick started roasting the person at the end of the line.

'Wally, man, love you bro, but this is a really bad time.'

Charley began thinking about using her powers to eavesdrop… No, that'd be wrong. But could she really stop herself? Big, fat no.

Letting her super-hearing kick in just a tad, she soon heard the confused voice on the end of the line.

'Dick, I swear man, I thought your date was done by now.'

'Really? Wally, have I ever been one for 'simple dates'?'

There was a brief pause from 'Wally'. 'Ughh, no. But! But, they usually only go for like, one or two hours. This is nearly three.'

'Yeah, well maybe that's 'cause this girl is different. She's special', he said smiling over at Charley.

'Didn't you say that about Zatanna like, oh, I dunno, six months ago? Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I stopped by your apartment, and just wondering your Ben and Jerry's is? I can't find it.'

Dick started massaging the area between his eyebrows. 'Look, you moron. Besides, aren't you supposed to be where I am? Central City?'

'I spent the last month there, man, hanging out with people I don't even know almost every day.'

'Aren't they supposed to be your family, Wally? Your father and sister? Shouldn't you be spending time with them?'

'Yeah, but my mom, bless her soul, never even told me about them until just over a month ago. Don't get me wrong; finally meeting them was just about the greatest thing ever. But I'm still trying to get a hold of the fact that they even exist, and that I also have a foster brother that I had no idea about either.'

'You told me that you liked Barry, though.'

Charley did a double-take. Wally. Central City. Long-lost sister and father. Dead or dying mom. Foster brother. Barry. Either it was the most coincidental thing that had ever happened in her life, or this Wally was none other than her best friend's brother.

After snapping back into the present, she realised that Dick was hanging up and looking at her apologetically.

'Sorry about that. He's my best friend, or my pet, I don't know. He can't do anything for himself', he chuckled before looking up to see Charley dumbfounded face. 'Are you okay? What's wrong?'

'I-I think I know who that was you were speaking to. Like, I actually _know_ him.'

Dick shuffled around to look her in the eyes. 'Is his name Wally West by any chance? His father is Joe West and sister Iris? Foster brother's name is Barry Allen? Only met the rest of his family on Christmas eve?'

'Yeah, how'd you know?'

She let out a chortle and smiled. 'Iris is my best friend and I'm really close friends with Barry.'

'No way. No way! Seriously, it's a ridiculously small world. Never really know who you're gonna run into', he said, taking another sip of his Pol Roger.

Charley smirked and finished up her drink. 'You don't know the half of it.'

 **Holy shittttttt, this chapter was long. Mah gawd. Sorry I haven't posted in a while; I went on a horse riding camp and it took longer cos my horse wouldn't go onto our trailer so we had to… take our time. Grrrrrr, felt like strangling him at one point.**

 **Christmas in a few days WOOOOHOOO WADDUP?! Hope you all have a very merry xmas. You** ** _must_** **watch Carlos Valdes' and Tom Cavanaugh's 'season's greetings 2' if you haven't seen it already. Soo funny and will get you in that holiday spirit if ya aint feelin it yet.**

 **Will post some more chapters in these last few weeks of Summer Holidays. Till then Xx**

 **~ SpitfireWestallen15**


	18. Chapter 16: Part 3

**HIGHLY IMPORTANT BELOW!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: HAPPY NEW YEAR! BRING IT, 2K16! Please don't kill meeee! (dodges super sonic punch (baby)). I know I haven't posted in awhile, but to be honest, I'm just not sure how much I like this fic anymore. Maybe its just been writing this extended chapter (which I don't think you guys are all too fond of either) but I've kinda been losing significant interest in it. I'm just not sure where to go with the storyline, and I've already been thinking up ideas for other fics for** ** _Flash, Arrow, Young Justice_** **and** ** _Justice League: Unlimited._**

 **I'm going to try and persevere with 'The Other Hero', however, if you guys want me too 3**

 **So, without further ado, this final part of chapter 16! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN CHARLEY BURGESS, ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO DC COMICS**

 **CHAPTER 16: Part 3**

In Charley's eyes, the rest of the night had been perfect. After completing their little picnic, Dick had shown Charley around the park and the two had shared some small talk. Reaching 10 PM, they both decided it'd be best to head back, though Charley secretly wished the night would never end. The car trip home had been filled with comfortable silence, with the occasional joke around or sharing of repressed memories. The cheerful mood in the car dropped as they reached Joe's house. Dick quickly leapt out of the car and quickly raced over, opening the car door for Charley and helping her out. He never ceased to amaze and impress her.

'Geez, Grayson, you really are a true gentleman, aren't you?'

He shrugged. 'Well, when you're raised by King Charming himself, a few habits tend to rub off.'

Charley raised an eyebrow and chuckled, ' _King_ Charming? Isn't it supposed to be _prince?'_

He waggled a finger in front of her. 'Nah, see, _I'm_ Prince Charming. Bruce? He's the freaking king, ruler of all charmers.'

She laughed. 'Prince, huh? Does that make me Cinderella, the damsel in distress waiting for knight in shining armor to rescue yet another helpless lass?'

A welcome shock passed through her as Dick grasped her hand, making Charley shiver.

He smirked down at her. 'Something tells me you're no damsel in distress. You seem more of the warrior princess type.'

'What, like some Amazon*?'

He snapped his fingers in realisation and pointed at her. 'Precisely! You are a fiery Amazonian warrior princess who rescues the _men_! Except not in my case. I could totally drop-kick you into 2017, so don't try me.'

'I'm gonna hold you to that, Grayson. Next time we go out? We. Are. Sparring.'

'So, when are we next going out, Burgess?'

Charley felt heat rushing to her cheeks and ears. 'I dunno, whenever you're free, I'm free, I guess.'

'Already clearing out your timetable for me? I see how it is then. I'm joking, I'm joking!' he exclaimed defensively as she shot a very pointed look in his direction.

They reached the door, hands still clasped. Both looked down at them, and smiled. Charley looked up first, and smiled at the concentrating man in front. She brought him out of his daydream as she ruffled up his hair. A giggle escaped her throat as he glanced up with a slightly annoyed expression, but she could see the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Her deep brown eyes made contact with his sky blue ones, each of them seeing their elated faces smiling back at them.

'So, like the Prince Charming I am, I must bid you farewell at the door, m'lady', Dick said with a surprisingly amazing British accent as he lifted her hand up to her lips.

Charley raised her free hand up to her forehead in a dramatic swoon. 'Oh, but parting is such sweet sorrow.'

They stayed in their roles for a few more moments before erupting into laughter. Dick smiled lovingly down at her as she finished giggling like a school-girl.

'Thanks for tonight, Dick. Hands down one of the best dates I've had in a long time.'

He raised an eyebrow, with a flicker of mischief on his face. ' _One_ of the best?'

Charley furrowed her eyebrows and tapped a pondering finger against her lips comically. 'Well, there is one way it could be made number on of my list…'

Dick took the hint with a chuckle and a small gasp escaped Charley's lips as his tender hand made it onto the small of her back, pulling her closer. With his other hand, his reached up, brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and let his hand trail down her face until it cupped her jaw. He then looked at her lips whilst biting his own. Charley's skin was crawling in desperate apprehension as he toyed with her. _Ohhh, he's good. He's a frickin pro,_ she thought to herself. He then leaned in, and Charley found herself leaning in too, both of their eyes closing, and then…

Fireworks. That was what Charley thought of as he gently kissed her. Bloomin' fireworks exploding all over the place in a complete array of colours. She let her hands find their way to the back of his neck, and felt her fingers loop around his raven hair. His hand, which had been resting on her face, trailed down to her back, gently pulling her closer. Being the true gentleman that he was, Charley was impressed to realise that his tongue hadn't even gone anyway near her mouth. There was plenty of time for that, she knew that very well.

For fifteen whole seconds, pure bliss radiated from both of them. As they both pulled away, Charley found herself grinning like an idiot, and a small chuckle escaped her as she realised Dick was too.

'Okay, definitely top date of all time in my books.'

A winning smile erupted on his face. 'Same here. By the way, you are a ridiculously great kisser.'

She jokingly tossed her hair. 'Well, I don't like to brag… oh, but you! Do you know how insane you were driving me at the beginning with that whole lip biting thing? You, Mr Grayson, are one smooth criminal. Enforcing law by day, breaking girls' hearts by night.'

'Glad it worked. One of my best friends, Barbara, told me about that. Said it drove her crazy when her ex used to do it.'

'Well trust me, it certainly worked from where I was.'

Both realised that Charley's fingers were still intertwined with Dick's hair, and his hands were still clutching her back. They didn't care.

'G'night Grayson,' Charley whispered as their foreheads touched.

'Night Burgess,' Dick whispered as he pecked her on lips.

They slowly separated. Charley let out a content sigh as Dick made his way to his car, glancing back longingly every few steps. Just as he was getting into the car, she gave a small wave and opened the door. She couldn't wait another minute to tell Iris and Caitlin about her date –

Only as she opened the door, she let out a very audible gasp. The entire place looked like it had been turned upside down. Tables had been flipped, several chairs broken, books lay sprawled on the floor. Charley ran forward to find a photo of Barry and Iris smiling happily up at the camera smashed.

'Iris?! Cait?! Guys?!' she screamed out in absolute terror.

She been freaking out and hyperventilating so much she hadn't even heard Dick's car engine turn off or heard him sprint up to the door. She jumped and swung around in defense as his hand landed on her shoulder. She immediately stopped her extreme tensing and grabbed his shoulder in desperation.

As Charley started shivering, Dick pulled her into his chest protectively. 'Charley, are you okay? Oh my god, what happened in here?!'

Charley scanned the room. It looked like someone hadn't really cared about making their presence known. She wouldn't have been as worried as she was if Iris and Caitlin didn't associate with Barry's alias. Who knows who'd been there… She pulled out her phone and with shaking fingers dialled Iris' number.

'Come on, pick up, Iris. Please, please, please pick up', she muttered under her breath. She rushed a hand over to Dick as he attempted to dial a number as well.

'Charley, I need to call the cops. As a cop myself, it'd be stupid for me not too.'

She just shook her head. 'No, please, Dick. Trust me, if the cops get involved in this, it'll just get worse. You included. So if you're gonna help, then I'm gonna need you to be here as someone who'll help in every other way possible.'

'Which is why I need to call for backup!'

Charley's hands clenched his shoulders in desperation and fingernails dug in. 'Please Dick, just please trust me on this.'

He sighed in submission. 'Fine. I have no idea why you don't want the police's help with this, but okay.'

'Thank you', she sighed.

Her phone, which had been resting between her raised shoulder and the side of her head, went to voicemail.

' _Hey, you've called Iris West, journalist and reporter for Central City Picture News. I'm currently unavailable, probably fixing something that my dad or best friend have screwed up, but if you leave your name, number, and message after the beep, I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks and bye!'_

'Iris, it's Charley. I got back to your dad's place and it's trashed. Please, please let me know you're okay. I'm about to call Barry and everyone. If something's happened, I promise, we'll get you back. Oh, and if someone else is hearing this, and you've done something to her or Caitlin, I'm coming for you. Personally.'

She lifted a feeble hand to her mouth as she started to feel dizzy. Iris always answered her phone. The only time she wouldn't was if she in the bathroom or in a meeting. Or there was something happening with the Flash. Fear sank in like the chill and darkness of being trapped in the chill of an avalanche. Which had happened before, and that experience actually didn't compare at all to this one.

'S-she didn't pick up. I'm gonna c-call Barry.'

Dick crossed his arms and started investigating the state of the room. _Of course_ , Charley thought, _he's a cop. Probably really good at checking out crime scenes._

A few seconds after she called Barry, she heard Cisco's voice frantically yelling out.

'Guys, I think I located which breach he used!'

Barry's voice was muffled as he said a few frightened, inaudible words to Cisco.

'Barry? What the hell is going on?! I'm at Joe's and the place is-'

'Wrecked. Yeah, I know, Caitlin told us. How soon can you get to S.T.A.R, Charley?'

She quickly glanced down at her watch, which read 10.34 PM. 'I'll be there by 10.45. What the fuck happened, Barry?'

A pause. 'Zoom. He… He took Iris.'

Charley felt her world collapse, like every part of her just shattered. 'No… Oh my god. Barry, I'll be right there.'

She hung up and somehow managed to slip her phone into her pocket. Her entire body was shaking, and she could feel tears brimming. Was there any hope at all? Harry's daughter, Jesse, had been missing for almost two months now, and they were no closer to finding her. Charley's pessimistic mind automatically started to assume the worst, that there wasn't even an Iris or Jesse to save.

She straightened up and wiped her face. Right now, she couldn't afford to think like that. She had to harness that warrior princess energy that Dick had been telling her about before. She furrowed her brows and clenched her teeth. Charley Burgess had to stay behind, the Leopard had to take over and make her first appearance in a while. She so desperately wanted to suit up in Cisco's prototype suit, but with Dick there, she had stay a bit more secretive. God only knew how he'd react if he found out she was a butt-kicking vigilante.

She turned to Dick, who'd been playing detective and picking up smashed up objects, studying them with a heavily critical eye. 'I know what's happened. If I'm to bring you along, I need to know that I can trust you with some pretty shitty stuff. You can't tell anyone about anything you see tonight, because it doesn't just endanger me, but all my friends and family. Can I trust you with that?'

Dick looked slightly skeptical about the whole situation, but Charley could see he wanted to do everything to help, and as always, her feline intuition told her he could be trusted. 100%. Probably because he knew a little something about keeping dangerous secrets himself.

He nodded and moved over to her, grabbing her hand comfortingly. 'Yes, you can. I'm just hoping I can trust _you_ with some things you might find out about me tonight.'

She squeezed his hand. 'Of course.'

And with that, they sprinted out the door and leapt into the car. Charley just hoped she'd get there on time.

/*/*/*/

Charley was surprised by Dick's sudden 'speed demon' attitude. He easily manoeuvred his old convertible between the traffic of Central City.

She glanced down at watch. 10.38 PM. Suddenly, realisation set in.

'Wait, I forgot to tell you where we're going (because I'm that smart). We're going to -'

'S.T.A.R Labs', he said without taking his eyes off the road. 'I heard over the phone. That Barry guy is pretty loud. Curious as to why, but I'll ask when we're not in such a rush.'

She nodded and turned her focus back onto the road. Thank god the two of them had been in comfortable clothes; Charley didn't want to think about running all over Central City in her stilettos. Her golden hair billowed in the rushing wind, giving her a sort of majestic look. She stole a glance over at Dick. His eyebrows were so furrowed his long eyelashes were touching them. His jet-black hair was looking so glorious, flowing in the wind, that Charley thought he could definitely do a L'Oréal commercial. With one hand on the wheel and another hanging loosely across the window, he looked like a bit of a gangster.

Charley was so mesmerised by his appearance that she squealed as he made an abrupt turn into a dark street.

'Ugh, this isn't how you get to S.T.A.R. Labs.'

'It is if you're on a tight time frame', he muttered as the tires squealed with the rounding of yet another corner.

Before she knew, they were at the carpark of S.T.A.R. Labs. Charley didn't even bother with opening the door as she jumped over it and raced over to the security door. Dick followed suite and soon stood at her side. She brought her ID card out of her pocket and lifted it to the recogniser.

'Do I want to know why you have an ID for here?'

The red light on the recogniser suddenly flashed green and made a _beep_. Charley pushed open the door and the couple ran inside.

'Yeah, but not now', she breathed as they sprinted toward the elevator. 'You sure you're ready for what you're about to see? You can't get mad at me in there either, I'm sure I'll get enough of a lecture from the people inside about this, but we need all the help we can get.'

'Look, I can't honestly say I am, as I have no idea what'll be up there, but I promise, whatever secrets you or anyone else up there hold, they'll be safe with me. I won't tell a single person.'

She pressed the up button. 'Good, because things are about to get hectic.'

As they jumped inside, and Charley pressed the button '600', Dick's face went taut and his whole body tensed. Feeling sorry for him, she stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

He raised an eyebrow. 'What was that for?'

'For being the bravest and most awesome person ever', she said with a small smile. His eyebrow remained up.

Charley looked at the door as it closed, a knowing look in her eyes. 'You'll see what I mean.'

/*/*/*/

Charley thanked whatever higher power there was that they were in a high-speed elevator. That didn't mean that the trip up hadn't been any less agonizing. When the door finally opened, they couldn't get out fast enough. Sprinting into the cortex, Charley stiffened as she saw Barry clad in his familiar red suit. Except his cowl was down.

Dick sprinted in behind and stopped short. His eyes widened and mouth gaped as he took in the scene before him.

'Woah', was all he could breathe out.

Charley took no notice as she saw Cisco and Caitlin typing away frantically, sweat visibly seeping through their clothing. Jay was also there and was talking to Harry, both with very tensed bodies.

She ran over to Barry and clenched his shoulders before bringing him into a comforting hug. Though shocked and frozen at first, he quickly returned the desperate cling that they had labelled 'hug'.

'Anything?'

He just stood there. By now, everyone else in seen Charley and recognised her with a wave or a brief 'hello'. Cisco looked up from what he was doing, and waved her over. He pointed to the computer screen, which had a map of Central City on it. There were colourful lines darting across it, mainly blue and green. Two lines stood out, however: a red and a black.

'This is a map highlighting speed trails in the city. The red is Barry, and the black? Zoom. As Barry already explained, Zoom has taken Iris. She's that little light blue line you see there', he said, pointing a finger at a small blue dot.

'We reckon we know which breach he took her into, but we have no idea of clarifying that. The only way to really know is to go into that breach. But Zoom could be toying with us. For all we know, we took her into one breach, and then ran to a whole different place on Earth 2.'

'Wow, you weren't kidding when you said this was all spooky, were you?'

Charley stiffened. She'd forgotten all about Dick in panic of everything. Everyone else looked up in shock, before Barry raced over and pinned Dick against a wall.

'Hey, hey, Barry! Put him down! He's my date!'

Barry slowly lowered the surprisingly unfazed man. Dick merely dusted himself off and straightened up. Charley didn't even need to look at Barry to know that he was giving the biggest death glare.

'Really, Charley?! You couldn't drop off your _boyfriend_ before you came here? Were you even thinking?!' he yelled and emphasized the word _boyfriend_.

She stormed over to the raging speedster. 'Yeah, I actually was! He's a cop, and I trust him! He can help, Barry.'

He towered over her with a look that could kill anyone. 'Oh really? How do you know he's not gonna tell anyone, huh? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly wearing civvies!'

She lowered her voice. 'Because _I know_ , Barry. I. Know. I know he's not going to call for backup, I know he's not going to help us as a cop, I know he's going to do everything to help in his power without being a policeman. I know.'

Barry slightly relaxed, and took the hint that she had used her powers to figure that much out. 'Fine, well, do you wanna brief our new _teammate_ on everything? I'm gonna head out in a bit and I'm going to need all the help I can get.'

She nodded and turned to Dick, letting out a sigh. 'Right, okay, sorry about that. Hope that didn't freak you out too much.'

He simply shook his head. 'Nope, all good. Barry Allen, our best friends' foster brother, is the Flash. You work with him, as does everyone in this room. Your best friend, Iris, has been abducted by a speedster who is faster than Barry. His name is Zoom. He's taken Iris to Earth 2, which I'm guessing is a parallel universe. Got that much covered and stored.'

Charley stepped back in shock. None of it seemed to faze him, even remotely. She wanted to ask him about that later.

'Uh, right. Zoom is incredibly fast, and equally ruthless. See the guy with the glasses over there? His name is Harry, or Harrison Wells.'

'Thought as much. I'm guessing he's from Earth 2, since the other guy is supposedly dead?'

'Yep, and his daughter, Jesse Wells, disappeared, or, rather, was abducted by Zoom about two months ago. Nobody's seen her since. So that's why everyone is looking a little bit stressed here. I mean, we don't even know if Jesse is still alive, so God knows what's happened to Iris.'

Dick grabbed her hand, which Charley realised she been nibbling on the fingernails of. He gave her a firm, reassuring look.

'We'll get her back. I promise you that.'

She nodded a 'thanks' and then walked over to Caitlin. Time to get down to business.

 **/*/*/*/ ELSEWHERE /*/*/*/**

'Oh trust me, it's definitely worked. Both Allen and Burgess are worrying their pretty little heads about the whole situation.'

A menacing smirk grew on the black speedster's mask, blue electricity showing it off to the surrounding group.

'Excellent', the distorted voice murmured. 'That means we're one step closer to taking down both our enemies. I get yet another dose of the Speed Force, you get to have your sweet little revenge against the cat girl. And we both tick out another personal vendetta off the list.'

A hand lay on Zoom's vibrating shoulder. 'Ah, I know you're hungry, as am I, but as you said, all in good time. Good things come to those who wait.'

The speedy villain growled. 'Yes, my friend, but neither of us like waiting, nor are used to it. I just want to zap that little punk of all his Speed Force, right here, right now.'

The owner of the resting hand took it off and made her way over to the makeshift cage. The two young prisoners inside tried to put on a brave face, but it wasn't easy, given their situation.

The woman called over her shoulder to her partner. 'You've been made aware of Burgess' new friend? Grayson?'

'The kid doesn't present any real threat, in my eyes. He's just another small obstacle to overcome.'

'I've learnt over the years not to underestimate the little bird. He certainly gave Lady Vic a run for her money the other day, and she is by far one of my best assassins.'

He dismissed it with the wave of a vibrating hand. 'No matter.'

There was a brief pause. 'Zoom, you haven't yet told me your plan with the fresh meat, by the way.'

He let out a disturbing chuckle. 'Oh yeah, well, the little one here, Wells' kid, I'm keeping her here for… insurance. Temptation. Motivation. Flash's little girlfriend, on the other hand, she's more or less bait. And in a way, motivation. She'll be back to her little group soon, so she doesn't need to worry. Yet.'

He laughed as Jesse and Iris' scared faces turned into mortified ones. The woman gave them a cat-like grin. Some could say it belonged to the Cheshire cat.

As she walked back over to the electrified villain, he raised an eyebrow through the cowl.

'What?' she asked with a sly smile.

'When are you planning on revealing yourself to the Burgess girl? Besides, she must be feeling a little left out on not having an arch nemesis. Flash has had several.'

She merely rolled her eyes. 'Don't worry, she'll see me soon enough. When she does, she'll get the shock of her pathetic life. After all, I was a big part of everything she knew for so long. The last thing she would've suspected was for me to be rooting against her, let alone fighting her. But don't stress, Zoomy, she'll soon figure out it was me all along. She'll soon figure out it was always Selina Kyle**.'

 **DA FUUUUUUUUU-?! WHAT?! Holy god, that was a long chapter. And yeah, I finally dropped a bombshell, not sure if it was a big enough one though. Lel :3**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter. Still not sure if I should continue on with the story though.**

 **Flash is back on in a few weeks! Yay! Have you guys seen the new promo? REVERSE FUCKING FLASH IS BACK BITCHES! EARTH 2 WESTALLEN?! YAS 3 and let's not forget KILLER FROST OMG I AM SO EXCITED!**

 *** - Wonder Woman reference! For those who only watch Flash, Supergirl and/or Arrow, and haven't watched any of the animated DC stuff, let alone read the comics, Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) is a warrior princess from an ancient Greek island with no men on it. Just google it. And freak out about the fact that THE WONDER WOMAN MOVIE IS OUT IN 2017! OH MY GOD FLIPPIN OVER HERE.**

 **** - For those who know who Selina Kyle really is, SHHHH! Shush. shhhhhh…**

 **Please review, favourite and follow! Otherwise I'm sending Zoom after y'all (jk) but pls, I love any support I get.**

 **Much love,**

 **~ SpitfireWestallen15**


	19. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE: Heyooooo everybody! Chapter 17 is here! This took so goddamn long to write, probably because a) there havent been any flash episodes for, i dunno, 40 FUCKING DAYS! b) i got a bit stuck on ideas :/**

 **Gonna start wrapping this up soon /3 sorryyyy! but if you liked meeting Dick Grayson, Nightwing and love Wally already, then go check out my other fanfic, 'What If?'! Young justice story that is basically going to be like Season three, which was cancelled! Still pissed about that :(**

 **ENJOY CHPT 17**

 **Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN CHARLEY BURGESS, ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO DC COMICS!**

 **CHAPTER 17**

The cortex was alive with colour and noise. Screens flashing, people yelling, it was a wonder any of them were able to think clearly. Barry was super-speeding all over the place, checking out locations with Caitlin, whilst Harry and Jay were assisting Cisco in creating a device that was basically like a metal detector for Iris' DNA. Joe had recently rushed in, sweat mixed in with tears after Caitlin had alerted him to the situation. The surgeon was now calming down the older man, giving him some drug to somewhat relax him, as he was no help to anyone in the state he was in. Charley and Dick had arrived 21 minutes earlier, and had sought for any way to help. The young woman had been switching between figuring out the breaches to grabbing parts for Cisco's new device. Dick's sole focus, on the other hand, was on 'interrogating' Barry and the rest of the Team on what they knew about Iris' capture. Charley sensed he was trying to piece together a bigger puzzle.

She'd been about to walk out the cortex quickly before Dick noticed, to grab her prototype costume, but her date grabbed her forearm before she could make her escape. She turned to see his clear blue eyes full with determination, realisation, and honestly, she was a bit scared.

She quirked an eyebrow. 'What? Have you found something?'

'Yeah, this Zoom guy, he's smart. Like, _really_ smart. I think he's got an ulterior motive with this whole kidnapping thing.' The hard look in his eyes didn't disappear.

Charley just scoffed. 'Uh, yeah, haven't you ever read a comic or seen a superhero movie? The villains _always_ have ulterior motives.'

He shook his head. 'No, that's not what I mean. I think the whole point of this is too not only stir up your team, but to motivate you all.'

She turned to face him completely. 'What-what do you mean?'

'I think he's trying to get Barry to get faster. To be motivated to get faster. Though I don't know why…'

Her eyes widened. Maybe Dick was onto something. Harry had informed them all long ago that Zoom wanted Barry to get fast, to be fast, to go fast, faster than he'd ever gone before. And once Barry was almost at Zoom's level, he'd steal his speed and become faster than any speedster on any Earth. Dick's reasoning made sense, but would Zoom really do that? Was he really that intelligent?

She didn't know, but she didn't have time to find out. Cisco had just called out that he'd finished the device. Caitlin called out soon after that she knew exactly which breach Zoom had gone into, and Barry pulled his cowl on. He looked to Charley and gave the subtlest of nods, which Charley acknowledged with a definite blink.

He then turned to the pale Joe, knelt down and said, 'I'm getting her back, Joe. I will get her back. That is a promise.'

Joe looked up, tears evident in his eyes, and choked out. 'I know you will, Barry. Keep yourself safe, too. Now go get my daughter back.'

Barry gave a single nod and sped out of the cortex. Just as Charley was about to follow suite, Dick swore under his breath. She turned back to him.

'What?'

He rubbed his temple. 'Oh shit, my captain just sent out a group text to the entire force. One of Blud's crazed drug dealers has taken hostages at the bank and wants a ransom to pay for his new shipment. Said if we don't comply within 12 hours, or make an attempt to rescue them, he's blowing up the bank with everyone inside.'

He looked up expectantly at Charley, sweat starting to drip down his face. She just nodded with a small smile. 'Go, we've got things covered here. If we really need you, I'll send a text. Now go be a hero', she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Waiting until the elevator doors had closed, Charley then sprinted towards the emergency exit. Weird looks from Cisco, Caitlin, Jay, Harry and Joe stopped her in her tracks.

'Uh, where are you going, Charley?' Cisco asked.

She stood at the open door and stared down the staircase. 'Thought it was obvious. I'm going to grab my suit.'

'Well, actually, it's _my_ suit, but that one's no good.'

She looked back at him incredulously. 'Why? And you know what? I don't care. I'm wasting time here, time I didn't have in the first place.'

Jay raced over to her and rested a hand on her shoulders. 'What Cisco meant to say is, there's a better suit here, so you'll save time, kick butt better and look better while you're doing it.'

Charley heard a _humph_ come from Caitlin's direction as she turned and crossed her arms. She couldn't help but smirk.

'So, are you guys gonna stand there like paralysed flamingos, or are you gonna show me where this suit is so I can put it on and go help Barry already?'

/*/*/*/

Saying that the costume was awesome was a severe understatement. Charley couldn't help but stare at herself in the mirror for a few brief moments. She wore a black, sleeveless skin-tight 'shirt' that went up to the top of her neck. Navy blue, equally tight pants went down to ankles, but vanished at the knee due to black, padded boots. A semi loose belt with several oval-shaped compartments sat on her waist, in a colour that could only be described as a deep, dusty blue.

Her hair rested loosely on her shoulders, and the part had seemingly vanished as it tousled over into endless locks. Golden hair fell over a dark, dark blue mask, with the ends flicking up to resemble car ears. It was all extremely impressive, but her favourite part of the entire outfit by far was the small logo sitting in the middle of her chest: a white moon that looked like an over-exaggerated Cheshire cat grin. It tied the entire costume together perfectly.

She turned to face her team, and smiled at them. They all grinned right back, excluding Harry and Joe.

She glanced down and let out a small laugh. 'Ah, I love it, Cisco. Great job. Mind if add a few alterations though?'

None of them even had time to raise an eyebrow before Charley let a slim, short-haired tail out and two perky ears, both identical to her natural hair colour. Her big brown eyes turned into striking, ice blue ones. Everyone did a double-take, all standing there like statues until Cisco starting stamping his feet on spot and crying out, 'Awesome!'

She gave a short nod and moved to run out of the fire escape again, before she was stopped. Again.

'Oh, what now?!'

Harry gave her a dead-panned look and pointed to the direction of the lift. 'Ramon and I designed a mode of transport. It's in the garage. Here are the keys. Now you can go.'

She blinked, and then saw Cisco and Caitlin giving her thumbs-up behind his back. She loved the fact that even though they were in such dire circumstances, they were able to keep a good attitude.

Hoping that she wouldn't be stopped for a fourth time, she sprinted toward the elevator and leapt in. Well, here went nothing…

/*/*/*/

She raced into the garage and stopped abruptly when she saw the 'mode of transport'.

'Sick…' she murmured, and raced over to it.

It was a gorgeous, patent motorbike. It was sleek, and perfectly matched the navy blue of her mask and pants. Leaping onto it, it immediately jumped to life. A small screen in the middle of the handlebars lit up, and showed multiple options. One of them said, 'Tracker'. Charley clicked it and it too lit up with more options. She went into the search bar and typed in 'Flash.' Immediately, a map of Central City came up and showed two dots: a blue and a red. The blue was stationary, whilst the red was racing through one street after. The pressed on the red one, and a highlighted route appeared: the bike was going to lead her straight to where the drama was. Perfect. She revved the energy, started the ignition, and raced out of the facility. Her superhero story had officially commenced.

/*/*/*/ ELSEWHERE /*/*/*/

Iris' breath came out in rasps. Why was Earth Two so cold?! Zoom had left the crummy looking shed to terrorize some more people, leaving the frightened, young reporter alone in her own fear. Well, she wasn't completely alone. She glanced across and saw a young girl beside her: Jesse Wells. She hadn't yet had a chance to get a look at who she was beside; Zoom hadn't left them alone for any more than 15 seconds. Fifteen very short seconds.

Now she was looking at her, she could see that Jesse was wearing very 50's style clothing, though it was barely recognisable beneath all the grim and rips on it. She had brown-auburn hair that fell into tired, terrified hazel eyes. Her pink lips were scabbed and bleeding, and a straight cut was running down the side of her cheek. She appeared to be staring at the ground; Iris couldn't tell if she was asleep or just lost in thought. Iris had only felt more sympathetic at this point once in her life: when Barry had come home for the first time.

'Psst, hey', Iris whispered as quietly as she could. Jesse didn't even bat an eyelid.

'Jesse', she whispered a tiny bit louder.

The young girl suddenly looked up wide eyes, filled with both hope and worry. She abruptly turned her head to see Iris, as if she were even realising her presence for the first time. Her eyebrows furrowed and she squinted.

'W-who are you? How do you know m-my name?'

Iris gave her a sympathetic smile. 'I know your dad.'

Her eyes filled with a new-found energy and widened. 'My d-dad? Is he okay?'

She gave her a simple nod. 'He's fine, just worried sick about you. My friends and I have been helping him try to find you. He's doing everything in his power. Even working with Jay.'

She downcast her eyes and then looked up in realisation. 'Jay? As in _Garrick_?'

'Yes, he and my best friend, Barry, another speedster, have been working together to bring down Zoom.'

'There's another speedster?'

Iris then went onto explain about the singularity, the multiverse, how both Barry and Jay were the Flash, how Zoom had been threatening them all, and basically summed up the past eight months as best as she could. Iris could see tears forming in her companion's eyes. After all, this must've been the first piece of good news she'd heard in nearly three months.

By the time Iris had finished, the teenage girl was smiling, and it was sincere. This girl was generally happy. Iris couldn't believe how brave she was.

'Daddy… oh, I love you so much…', she whispered as more tears came.

Iris felt tears emerging in her own eyes as she remembered her own family. She'd only been gone a few hours, but she was still scared as anything and wasn't sure she'd ever see them again.

Joe, who still thought of her as his baby girl, even at 26 years of age. He'd always been there for her, and always been ready to protect her in a second. He was a gift that Iris now realised she should respect more, as many children didn't even have dads who cared.

Wally, who she'd only known for a month, who cared about her as much as the rest of her family and friends. His badass attitude, his enthusiasm for drag-racing, and his secret love for honesty, righteousness and justice. She loved him as if she'd known him her whole life, and knew that beneath the rough surface, he cared and loved her just as much.

And then Barry. She'd kill herself if she never got out of there, never got to tell him just how much she loved him. Over the last few months, she'd come to realise that she really did want to be so much more than friends. She was aware that she wasn't the only one pitting them together, as well. Charley was constantly nagging her to confess her undying, requited love for him. Her dad also thought they belonged together. Maybe they did. Maybe not yet, but perhaps, one day, it would happen.

Both girls jumped as Zoom's familiar black and blue form raced in, standing menacingly in front of them. Iris' breathing hastened as he inched closer.

'Hope you girls didn't miss me too much…' he hissed in his altered voice.

Iris put on a brave face for her new, young friend. 'What do you want with us? If you're planning to kill us, you should've already done that. The Flash and his team are already on to you, and they will stop you.'

They winced as Zoom cackled. 'You sound so sure, little girl. You mustn't know me at all. After all, I am the fastest man alive, and I'm not one step in front of the Flash. I'm a thousand steps in front of him.'

Jesse and Iris glanced at each other as he turned away, but their breaths soon hitched again as Zoom turned his head. 'And you're right, if I wanted to kill you, I would've done it the second I got to you. I need you alive. For now.'

He then super-sped over, reached in to grab Iris, and raced out.

'Iris!' Jesse screamed out at the top of her lungs, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

Her gut-wrenching scream echoed through the shed and carried out to the wind, taking the sorrow, terror and despair along with the cringe-worthy sound.

/*/*/*/ ELSEWHERE /*/*/*/

The energised rev of the bike got Charley's blood pumping, adrenaline rushing. She'd radioed a stressed Barry to let him know she was coming, and that she'd do everything to help. Despite his initial hesitation, he thanked her, and left her with a small 'be careful'.

Looking down at the bike's screen, she saw that her ETA to Barry's location was 5 minutes and 23 seconds. She scoffed. Cisco and his gadgets. She suddenly realised that her stomach felt like it was crawling, and not with butterflies. More like giant, mutant wasps with machine guns and tanks. This was ten times different and worse to the covert missions she'd done, where the most she'd done was render a guard unconscious to quickly hack something. She was about to go into the thick of battle against a crazed speed demon, who could kill her in a matter of milliseconds. Then she realised how selfish she was being. Her best friend was in mortal danger, one of her other close friends was about to go up against the guy who'd left him as a paraplegic the last time they'd fought. If you could even call that a 'fight'.

'Come on, Charley, this is _not_ the time to be second-guessing yourself.' She muttered as she focused on the road and increased the speed.

'Wow. You know, they say that talking to yourself is the first sign of total madness.'

Swinging her head around, she let out a small gasp and smiled as she saw a somewhat familiar person racing toward her on his own bike.

'Nightwing, right? Haven't seen you in some time. Oh, and isn't this a little out of your hometown?' she said with a raised eyebrow. Which probably just looked like her mask lifting up a bit.

He chuckled. 'Correct, _Leopard_. And yeah, I was visiting Central, so I thought I might as well have a look at the scenery. And it's looking mighty fine. Love the new look, by the way.'

She couldn't help but blush as she focused back on the road, not that she cared. 'Thank you muchly, but taking a tour in your blue and black? Don't you think that might get a bit of attention?'

'I was about to say the same thing to you. But, anyway, I picked up a distress signal, so I thought I'd go check it out. And I'm guessing that's where you're heading…?'

'Yeah, that would be from the Flash. He needs a hand with this douchebag called Zoom.' She furrowed her eyebrows and manoeuvred around a truck. _Focus, Burgess._

'You and him team up often?'

'Yeah. We help each other out whenever we can. He's been great with assisting me into crime-fighting. Anyway, I need to help him out. Last time he and Zoom faced off…' she trailed off, unsure if she could even trust this masked vigilante.

'What?' he said pulling up beside her.

Leopard glanced down at the ETA. 1 minute and 5 seconds. 'Doesn't matter. Sorry, but I really have to focus now.'

Nightwing stared at her for a second, and then turned back to the road. Even though the traffic couldn't have been louder, and the civilians around were as rambunctious and as rude as New Yorkers, a disturbing awkward silence fell between the two heroes. Charley couldn't help but feel like she knew Nightwing, personally. It reminded her of the first time she'd seen Barry as the Flash.

Speaking of the devil, Barry's ragged voice came through her ear-piece. 'Charley, you still coming?'

'Yeah, B- uh, Flash, I'm about 30 seconds away. Legit.' She was careful not to use his name, as she didn't know if Nightwing could hack their com-link. He probably could.

'Yeah, well, change of plan. Zoom was just here. And he's got Iris.'

Charley took in a sharp breath. She was still alive! She let it out again as she realised that Zoom could still easily kill her and Barry in a heartbeat, probably sooner.

'Oh-okay, what do you want me do then? By the way, Nightwing's here. He can help', she replied as she stole a glance at the young hero. She was shocked to see he was staring straight at her.

'Charley, don't drag him into this. From what you told us from your first encounter with that guy, sure, he sounds trained, impeccably trained, but he has no powers, and you do remember we're going up against a guy that whooped my ass last time, right?'

' _You_ do remember that Green Arrow doesn't have powers, right, and he kicked _your_ arse once. This is Zoom we're talking about, Flash, and we need all the help we can get. Let him come.' It was more of an order than a request, and it immediately shut Barry up with her threatening tone.

He sighed. 'Fine, but don't expect me to babysit him, okay? Gotta go, see you in a bit.'

Flash turned around and furrowed his eyebrows as he saw both Leopard and Nightwing leap off their bikes and sprint over.

The young heroine smirked. 'We'll be there.'

/*/*/*/

The Leopard couldn't help but smile as she watched Barry puff out his chest to try and match Nightwing's ripped look as he explained the plan of attack.

Breaking apart, Flash stared at the two younger heroes. 'Got it?'

Seeing them both nod, he replied, 'Good. Remember, Zoom can kill any of us in a heartbeat, which is why together, you two are the distraction. While he's occupied, I'll go rescue… the hostage', he said with a shared glance to Leopard.

'Stay safe, I'll be back in a flash', he ordered, before racing out of the dark clearing.

Nightwing scoffed. *"Back in a flash'. Does he say that often?'

Leopard merely sighed. 'Too often.'*

The two heroes walked off and looked around. Zoom couldn't have gone far, and when he did come back, they both needed to be ready and waiting.

Nightwing whipped out his nun-chucks while Leopard let herself morph into a cross between a tiger, lion, cheetah, and panther. They walked around, glancing every which way, both a little too stressed and tense.

At the sound of a small _whoosh_ , both of them flipped around (Nightwing literally flipping) to see the looming figure of the all too familiar Zoom, blue electricity radiating off of him even at a stand-still. Nightwing held up his nun-chucks at the ready and Leopard unsheathed her claws, bared her teeth into a snarl and crouched, ready to pounce.

They shivered as the speedster let out a maniacal laugh, his vibrations transferring into the soundwaves.

'I thought the Flash was cute, this is just adorable. And completely pathetic and insulting, if you ask me.'

Nightwing's mask showed squinting eyes and furrowed brows. 'Well, we didn't, so guess you're just insane loser who only talks to themselves.'

'Insane, maybe, but loner? Not at all…' he snarled with a menacing smile as a feminine figure stepped out behind him.

Leopard immediately straightened up and tensed, crystal eyes widening. 'No, it-it can't be…'

There, right in the limelight, stood the last person she would've expected. Clad head to toe in a black leather zip-up suit, whip in hand, motorcycle goggles glistening, stood Selina Kyle. Her old boss, her mentor…

Nightwing gritted his teeth, and hissed out, 'Catwoman…'

The hybrid cat looked to Nightwing in disbelief. 'You know her?!'

Selina made her way over to the stunned man. 'Oh yeah, kitty. Hunk Wonder and I go way, _way_ back… How's the old bat doin'?'

He glared at her. 'He's just fine, thanks for asking. Retired, but fine. What are you doing, Selina?'

Purring, she snaked her arms around his neck. 'Didn't you hear? Zoomy and I are joining forces. He's a lot of fun, even though he's dark and brooding. Kinda reminds me of Batsy.'

Charley felt satisfied as he pushed the horny villain off roughly. 'Why, though? He's not exactly in your league…'

'Oh, you're no fun, Nightwing', she pouted as she walked back over to Zoom.

'Zoom and I seem to have a common enemy, or a team of common enemies. We're kind of growing sick of them, so we thought we'd work together to take them out. Pur-manently', she said with a smile.

'Okay, I've heard enough. Less talk, more action', Leopard yowled as she launched herself at the pair of villains.

Nightwing smirked and followed her lead. 'I like the way you think, Leopard.'

Honestly, they both knew that Kyle wouldn't be too much of an issue, but Zoom? They just had to stay alive and keep the speed demon distracted while Barry rescued Iris.

Leopard saw Zoom coming her way, and just as he was about to hit her with a vibrating punch, she transformed into a small domestic cat as fast as she could. She only just did it in time, as she felt a searing-hot pain on the top of her head. He'd nicked her. Wheeling around, she saw that her former boss was straddling the young hero, pressing an arm to his throat. Just as she was about to aid him, she saw him beam up at the villain, head-butt her and throw her off with ease. He then gracefully did a handspring and raced to the shocked woman.

Turning back to Zoom, Charley realised with dread that he was nowhere in sight. She turned into a cheetah/leopard hybrid and turned on the spot, senses alive. She realised that he was coming just in time and leapt into the air, doing a backward-somersault and snagging her front claws on the speedster's shoulders. Heaving with all her might, she managed to bring him falling backwards as she turned into a tiger.

He fell back on her, and fear set in, screaming at Charley to get out from underneath. Scrambling out from underneath, she saw that Nightwing had just drop-kicked Catwoman, who was getting back on her feet and racing at the cocky superhero. Zoom had gotten back up in a nanosecond, and was… just standing there? The Leopard hissed at him, daring him to come close. Yet he didn't. And then he was gone.

/*/*/*/ ELSEWHERE /*/*/*/

Iris looked down from where she was tied up. And she immediately regretted it. It was a horrifying one thousand foot drop, crashing down to the busy streets of Central City. She started hyperventilating as she tried yet again to grab her phone. If she could just reach her fingers a little further…

She pleaded to God that the bindings Zoom had used were tight enough, as if they slipped, or if she did, she was immediately drop from the horizontal pole she was tied to, and fall to her death down the side of the skyscraper. Shifting around, she managed to touch the mobile with her fingertips. She had Barry on speed-dial, if she could just press the right buttons.

A startled scream escaped her throat as Zoom was suddenly beside her, standing on a small platform. Her breath hitched as he reached for her, and a sense of absolute terror set in as she realised what he'd done. He'd let his vibrating finger partially cut the rope.

He was immediately gone and Iris started screaming as hard as she could soon after. 'FLA-A-ASH! FLASH, HELP ME!'

She hoped with everything she had that Barry just happened to be rushing past, or Cisco had picked it up on one of his million computers. She yelped as she felt herself slowly dropping, hearing the soft sound of pieces of the rope going _snap!_ Her heart was in her throat as she saw the impending ground before her.

And then it went. She felt her stomach rising along with bile as she went tumbling toward the ground. It was inching closer and closer, and Iris let a chilling scream out, hoping that the whole world would hear it.

Her life started flashing before her. When her dad comforted her after her mom had reportedly 'died', when she'd met Barry for the first time in second grade, when she heard about what had happened that fateful night at his house, when he came to live with them, how she'd told him she believed him that his dad was innocent. She remembered her first boyfriend in ninth grade, and how her girlfriends had coated his locker in pink glitter for revenge after he cheated, and how Barry had punched the guy.

She remembered the first lonely night in the house after Barry had left for college, and how her and her dad had binge-watched all the Disney movies they had. She also remembered the joy she'd felt as she ran to Barry after he came home from college after being gone six months, how she'd flung her arms around his neck and he'd lifted her off the ground. She remembered all the fun times she'd had with her co-workers and friends at CC Jitter's. She remembered how much despair she'd felt after she'd heard about Barry's accident, and how lost she'd felt in all those months. How Eddie had somehow stitched her back up, made her feel somewhat better while Barry was comatose. The overwhelming happiness she'd felt as Barry had entered the coffee shop for the first time, seeing him awake and alive.

She remembered seeing the sadness and disappointment in his eyes after seeing her and Eddie together. She remembered how excited she'd felt after the Flash had smiled at her for the first time. She remembered Barry confessing his love for her, and how lost she'd felt. She remembered how betrayed and hurt she'd felt when she found out her best-friend was the Flash, how he'd been lying to her all that time. She remembered seeing Eddie shoot himself to save the world, and how she felt as though a bullet had gone through her as well.

She remembered how sympathetic she felt as she looked at Barry, all tired and worn out and sick of being called 'the Man who Saved Central City'. She remembered that itching feeling of jealously when Barry had told her about him and Patty. She remembered that moment when she'd met Wally, and how close they'd become over the past month. She remembered the moment of realisation when she accepted the fact that she loved Barry. It was Barry, and it had always been Barry.

And now she'd never get to tell him now. She looked down and saw she'd hit the ground in a few seconds. She closed her eyes, no longer screaming, and braced for impact…

And it came, but instead of bone-crushing agony that would've killed her in a heartbeat, it was strong, muscular arms, carrying her upwards, holding her protectively and close to toned chest. She opened her eyes and beamed when she saw Barry was staring straight ahead, eyes focused, eyebrows furrowed and mouth scowling. She also saw his eyes were red, and a single tear was sliding rapidly across his face as the wind hit them.

He set her down a few miles away and just pulled her close, head buried into her soft, dark hair. 'I thought he killed you, that I lost you forever…'

Iris hugged him back with as much intensity and let out a choked laugh, struggling to hold back tears. 'Not while you're around, Barry Allen.'

He pulled away and gripped her shoulders. 'When he took you, Iris, I couldn't stand it. I couldn't cope. Cisco and Jay had to hold me back from ripping out his fucking throat. I don't know how I eventually got a cool head. It was the most terrifying time of my life.'

Barry kept talking, and Iris finally couldn't stand it. She'd finally built up the courage to do the impossible, and now…

'- and Charley even got that Bludhaven guy, Nightwing, to come and… Iris, don't take my cowl off, what if someone _oomph-!_ '

Iris had ripped off his cowl, entangled her fingers in brunette hair and brought his lips crashing down onto hers. It took Barry a good six seconds to even register what was happening, before he slowly started to kiss her back, toning down the intensity of the kiss. Iris didn't care, and just accepted the new speed. She took his immobile hands off her shoulders and planted them firmly on her hips.

Barry pulled her gently closer, basically letting Iris take control. She let one of her hands come around to his face and her thumb started to trace his jawline. She bit down on his bottom lip gently, and let her lips massage his. Their mouths moved in synchronization, and Iris had never felt happier and more alive.

Barry pulled away first and just stared down on her with shocks, hands still holding her waist. She bit her lip and grinned up at him.

'Iris', Barry breathed. 'Wow, just… wow, but um… why?'

She blinked. 'You know why. Plus, that was a 'thank you' and 'sorry'. Thank you for saving my life and… everything else. And sorry for my shitty timing, sorry for suddenly doing that, and sorry for taking so long to finally do it.'

He smiled lovingly down at her, and then realisation flashed across his eyes. 'Uh, you know I'm still dating Patty, right? And… can't believe I'm actually saying this… but I'm happy with her.'

Iris' smile vanished. 'I-I know that, and I'm fine waiting, even if it's my whole life. Patty makes you happy; all I ever want is for you to be happy.'

'Thanks, Iris, it means a lot.' He pressed his com. 'Yeah, Cisco? Found her, she's safe. Tell Charley for me. We're coming home.'

 **Nawwwwwwww :3 3**

 **Love Westallen, I don't care if the kiss was out of place. IT NEEDED TO HAPPEN AND STAY ON THE TIMELINE!** **J**

 **Omg the next Flash ep is in just under 7 days! YAS! So pumped for Wally, Killer Frost, possibly Mirror Master(?) and of course, westallen.**

 **I'm gonna start wrapping up this fic now, hopefully finishing it in a few chapters. Thanks so much for your loving support guys, it means the world.**

 *** - Taken from YJ Season 2, when Bart Allen meets the West-Allen fam**

 **Much love xx**

 **~SpitfireWestAllen15**

 **P.S. GO CHECK OUT MY YOUNG JUSTICE FANFIC! Prologue published last night, featuring the Team one year after the final episode (basically, my take on how Season three shouldve run)**


	20. UPDATE: Sorry guys

**Hey guys... I'm going to say this in advance... I'm sorry and PLEASE DONT KILL ME!**

 **(sigh) I'm giving up on this fic. I've just run out of ideas, energy and inspiration to continue with it. I'm really sorry about this, for those people who liked/loved it. All your support has been amazing :)**

 **I** ** _really_** **tried guys. That last chapter just took a lot of effort, and I love writing, but writing that last chapter... I dont know, I just didnt have much if any fun doing it.**

 **Maybe one day I'll take it up again, but for now, I'm focusing on school and equestrian (and my other fic, What If. go check it out ;) ) or maybe I'll just write a cheesy one-shot with way too much fluff**

 **So, for now, this is it.**

 **:(**

 **As always, Much Love:**

 **~SpitfireWestAllen15**

 **P.S. DID U GUYS SEE THE SUICIDE SQUAD TRAILER?! omg im so psyched.**


End file.
